You Are
by Mehmehmehmeh
Summary: *Traducción* Fueron vecinas por un tiempo corto antes de ser amigas. A Anna siempre le extrañó que nevase cada que estaba con Elsa. Los momentos que compartían eran arruinados por el horrible clima, extrañas tormentas, y pronósticos terribles. Nunca sospechó que fuese algo más que coincidencia. Oh, qué equivocada estaba. AU Moderno. Elsa aún tiene sus poderes. No hay parentesco.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola, un gusto verles! Quiero presentarles este proyecto que tengo, es algo ambicioso considerando que es mi primer trabajo publicado en un medio como este, y como habrán notado es una traducción. "You are" es un fic bastante conocido en el fandom angloparlante, está escrito por **Pmrising**, y bueno, supuse que sería bien recibido en el fandom hispanohablante :) Es categoría M, quedáis advertidos /o/. Cabe destacar que si hay alguna falla me lo hagan notar, estoy aquí para mejorar :B En fin, no los demoro más, ¡Disfruten la historia, nos leemos al final!_

* * *

**You Are - Capítulo 1**

Ella no me pidió un café, pero se lo llevo de todos modos. Por un lado, tenía algo de dinero en mis bolsillos que pedía ser gastado, y por otro lado, jamás había visto que Elsa luciera tan mal en todos los años que llevamos siendo vecinas, hasta esta mañana. Con la esperanza de iluminar su día, el cual asumí, era terrible debido a las ojeras bajo sus ojos y a su cara de poco descanso, decidí comprarle su combinación favorita de la cafetería que está en frente a nuestro edificio de departamentos.

Toqué a su puerta, y recé para que ella no intentase devolverme el dinero que gasté en su café, porque de verdad, después de todo lo que ella ha hecho por mí con el paso de los años; el dinero gastado en mi fino trasero cuando me pierdo, o el descaro con el que golpeo su puerta, borracha y agresiva, un café es lo menos que puedo hacer, y su amistad es solo el comienzo.

"Elsa" Toco una vez más, deslizando mi mano por la puerta, haciendo un suave, fino y melodioso repiqueteo. "¿Quieres algo de café? Es tu favorito" Mi voz es alegre, burlesca.

No puedo esperar a que ella me conteste. Estoy muy inquieta y muy confundida pensando en lo elegante y serena que lucía Elsa mientras evadía una cortadora de césped esta mañana. Más temprano, yo ya había tocado a su puerta de una manera más delicada, educada, y jamás pensé que ella podría contestar con una mirada tan preocupada. Ella estaba visiblemente cansada, rozando el agotamiento. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, su cabello rizado por los bordes, esparcido en todo tipo de direcciones. Ver a Elsa lucir tan desordenada era extrañamente reconfortante, me daba la seguridad de que hasta la chica más maravillosa puede tener sus días nublados, pero aún así, ella me seguía pareciendo increíblemente graciosa, incluso después de que ella me gruñera por reír. Mientras tocaba a la puerta una vez más, tenía la imagen de la Elsa desordenada, cansada y gruñendo en mi cabeza, y estaba realmente emocionada por ver si su transformación la había calmado finalmente.

La puerta se abrió, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando el sonido metálico de las cerraduras tronó dentro del apartamento, y un fuerte, pero femenino gruñido salió desde dentro. Reí porque ella hacía eso cada mañana. Y yo lo veía venir desde el momento en el que golpeaba a la puerta. A lo largo de nuestra amistad, las duras opiniones que alguna vez tuve sobre los miedos extraños de Elsa fueron desapareciendo de manera significativa. En algún punto, el sonido de los cerrojos me llegó a molestar, pero ahora sólo me reconfortan. La puerta de Elsa, y su desapego habitual probablemente sean la razón.

Siguiendo la rutina que ella desesperadamente adquirió hace uno años atrás, Elsa siempre asegura su puerta con una serie de cerrojos y cadenas. Es tan casual, tan frecuente que ella lo hace sin pensar. Sus manos siempre se mueven de manera fluida sobre cada cerradura y cadena, girando y retorciendo, tomando y cerrando. Es extrañamente surreal, especialmente cuando le observas hacerlo sin pensarlo dos veces. En el momento en el que ella cierra la puerta, pone los seguros.

Escucho atentamente los sonidos tras la fina capa entre nosotras, su murmullo, el tintineo de las cadenas y cerrojos. Ella intenta abrirla, pero se atasca una vez más. Elsa gruñe. Esta vez, la única cosa que la detiene es una cadena dorada. Cierra la puerta de golpe y sacude la cadena una vez más. Río de manera suave, y, cuando escucho el pomo de la puerta girar, me preparo con una cálida sonrisa.

"Es café helado, ¿Verdad?" Ella pregunta antes de siquiera mirarme. Ni siquiera un saludo mientras se asoma por la puerta, revelando un cabello pobremente amarrado, maquillaje aplicado de manera descuidada y un par de largas y pálidas piernas, ocultas bajo —lo que parecía ser— la camiseta de un hombre. Se veía enorme en ella; las mangas llegaban a sus codos y el cuello se extendía mucho, hasta uno de sus hombros. Nunca había pensado de que alguien podiese lucir así de desnuda usando ropa, hasta ahora.

Sentí como si le estuviese entrometiendo, lo que siempre hace brotar mi tartamudez. "O-Oh dios, Y-Yo- ¿Estás ocupada? Digo, ¿Ocupada-ocupada? ¿Arruiné tu— "

Ella me mira de una manera extraña, y toma su bebida helada con un agarre firme. Su toque es familiar, confortable. No puedo evitar querer más. Y, después de beber un sorbo de su pajilla, ella mira su camiseta y sonríe tímidamente al suelo, "Oh dios, Anna. Esta es una camiseta vieja" Ahora está riendo. "No hay nadie más aquí. Tú lo sabes."

Me encojo de hombros. "Bueno, no sé cuántos caballeros tienes como pretendientes, Elsa." Camino enérgicamente dentro de su departamento, deteniéndome frente a la mesa de la cocina, tapada con su correo, para dejar mi café abrasadoramente caliente a un costado.

"¿Pretendientes?" Ella se está riendo ahora, recargándose en el umbral de la puerta mientras pone una de sus suaves manos contra sus labios.

Ambas reímos y entonces un hombre pasa por el pasillo, con claras intenciones de echar un vistazo a nuestro espacio, cosa que termina haciendo. Sus cejas alcanzan el punto más alto de su frente después de darle una mirada de arriba a abajo a Elsa, y yo río aún más fuerte cuando ella cierra bruscamente la puerta con sus manos temblorosas. Y entonces, otra vez, los cerrojos. Escucho el chasquido del metal, y el tintineo de las cadenas. Cuando los ruidos se detienen, sé que ella se está asegurando de que cada uno de ellos esté cuidadosamente puesto. Ella se da vuelta, y suspira una vez más antes de sorber su café una vez más.

"Hay muchos bichos raros viviendo a nuestro alrededor" Admito, tomando mi lugar en el mostrador de la cocina. Está situado entre un pequeño gabinete y el refrigerador, el lugar perfecto para ovillarme poniendo mis rodillas pegadas a mi pecho, y descansar reclinada en la pared completamente relajada. Es mi asiento. Es el puesto que uso cada vez que la visito. A este punto ella lo tiene más que claro, lo cual explica el por qué el resto de sus electrodomésticos (Microondas, licuadora, etc.) están hacinados al otro lado del mostrador. Su organización le tiene sin cuidado; pensar en eso siempre me hace sonreír.

"Tú eres uno de ellos" Ella se burla, y me da una mirada rápida, maliciosa. Sus labios están ligeramente curvados hacia arriba, y puedo decir que está intentando esconder una sonrisa desesperadamente.

"Oh, por favor" Muevo mi mano ligeramente en el aire, antes de que mis dedos hagan contacto con el vaso de café caliente. Elsa me conoce muy bien; sabe que quiero café. Murmuro un suave "gracias" y bebo un poco. "Eres la más rara de todos nosotros, Els."

Ella se voltea hacia su correo y deja caer un montón de papeles directamente en la mesa de la cocina frente a la cual permanece inmóvil. "¿Perdón?" Está un poco shockeada.

"Eres rara."

"No lo soy."

"Estamos a la mitad de Diciembre,bebes café helado y duermes sólo con una camiseta y ropa interior."

Ella bebe su café mientras digo esto, rodando sus ojos. Un suave ruido sale desde el fondo de su garganta y comienza a barajar sus papeles de nuevo. Sus labios tiemblan, tratando de no sonreír, sus ojos están leyendo el correo en sus manos, y ella se cambia de lugar. Entonces, Elsa murmura algo, bajo, ligero, suave. Apenas puedo oírlo, pero su evidente nerviosismo me incita a saber más.

"¿Perdón?" Pregunto, apoyándome en la mesa.

"Dije..." Se gira para saborear su bebida una vez más. "Sin ropa interior."

Y mi cerebro hizo cortocircuito. O tal vez tenga un problema de mal funcionamiento, porque empiezo a reírme, con fuerza. Mi cabeza choca contra la pared detrás de mí y toco con fervor la protuberancia que queda (estoy segura de que está sangrando), mientras lloriqueo suavemente, tras mi risa. Estoy ruborizada. Sé que lo estoy. Y no puedo dejar de mirar, con mi cabeza agachada, las piernas pálidas de Elsa y el trazo de la suave curva de su trasero, apenas tapado por su camiseta. Me imagino que, por un momento, ella no se ha dado cuenta de mi mirada inquisidora aún. Su camiseta se trasluce debido a luz de la ventana detrás de ella, revelando el contorno de su pequeña figura. Y cuanto más le miro, más memorizo y persigo el contorno de su bien formada espalda y trasero, oscurecida por la luz. Estoy segura de que hay una delgada línea de saliva haciendo su camino por mi barbilla.

Ella está desnuda. Bajo esa camiseta. Completamente desnuda. Si ella se sentase y se cruzase de piernas, probablemente podría ver—

De repente soy atraída hacia ella, apenas puedo moverme de mi puesto. Mis ojos están fijos, congelados. Mi respiración es desigual, irregular. Y es cuestión de tiempo para que ella note mi vaga y pervertida mirada.

Es temprano por lo que las luces aún no están encendidas. Y el único foco de luz es el sol, tapado por una fina capa de nubes. Amo este clima. Finjo inocencia mirando a la brillante ventana tras ella en lugar de seguir observando a ese delicioso cuerpo escondido bajo una camiseta de gran tamaño.

Ella sonríe tímida y bebe de su vaso una vez más. "¿Estás bien?" Esta vez ella no me mira mientras habla; sus ojos están concentrados en leer una carta que tiene entre sus manos. Aún así me pregunto, si está realmente concentrada, ¿Por qué ha estado leyendo el mismo sobre desde hace rato?

"Bien" Me quejo suavemente, con la voz ronca de, lo que supongo es, leve excitación. Aclaro mi garganta, culpo al vaso de café caliente que reposa sobre mis labios por mis mejillas igual de cálidas que el mismo, y luego trato de comenzar de nuevo. "Te veías horrible esta mañana."

Elsa se ríe, y luego, finalmente me mira. "Anoche salí."

Me incorporo, mis piernas cuelgan y sobrepasan el mostrador, tengo los ojos muy abiertos. "Tú nunca sales", me estoy inclinando hacia ella, y arqueo una de mis cejas a modo de reclamo.

"Anna, lo hice."

"Imposible," Clamo con sarcasmo. "¿Tú? ¿Salir? Los primeros años que viví aquí estaba convencida de que eras misántropa."

"Porque lo era" Ella me da una mirada, con una suave sonrisa, resaltando sus facciones. Ambas dimos una breve mirada a los cerrojos. Apenas puedo diferenciar su rostro, la luz que pasa por la ventana golpea violentamente su espalda por lo que sus rizos rubios lucen absolutamente radiantes, y no puedo hacer nada más que rectificar el hecho de que Elsa es hermosa. Y que ella es demasiado buena para ser verdad. Demasiado buena para vivir en un pequeño y horrible departamento justo encima de un restaurante chino. Demasiado buena como para no haber tenido un novio en sus 23 años. Demasiado buena para cualquiera de esas cosas. "Pero Anna, tú fuiste la que me sacó de mi caparazón."

"Más bien te forcé a hacerlo".

"Con café helado" Ella rió, sosteniendo el vaso en el aire antes de beber un sorbo.

"Bien, entonces, ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?" No puedo evitar sonar como un novio. "Aquello sonó como si fuese tu novio" Río.

Ella también lo hace. "No, entiendo tu obvia curiosidad" Ella pone un dedo en su mentón, como si recordara eventos recientes. "Conocí a algunas personas que van a mis clases en la Universidad de New York, y decidimos emborracharnos."

Me cruzo de brazos. "No creo que una borrachera justifique la manera en la que te veías esta mañana."

Sus labios se fruncieron. Conozco esa mirada. Es su mirada molesta. Su mirada burlesca, narcisista, juguetona, de enojo. La odio tanto como la adoro. "Debo decirte, Anna, que ni siquiera estaba mareada." Dirige su mirada hacia mi y luego vuelve a observar su correo. Sus labios son una delgada línea, sus ojos claros y dominantes. Hay un leve tono jactancioso en su voz. "No tomé ni una sola copa."

"Está bien, entonces—" Me rasco la cabeza, tocando por accidente el chichón, lo que me provoca hacer una mueca de dolor. "Muy bien, entonces, ¿Por qué te veías tan horrible esta mañana?"

"Tal vez me veo horrible todas las mañanas."

Dejo escapar un resoplido. Ambas sabemos que eso no es verdad. "¿Esperas que te haga un cumplido?"

"¡Anna!" Corta su respiración. "Anna, yo nunca..."

Me tomo mi café. Y sigo observando la ventana tras ella. De vez en cuando, desvío la mirada a su perfil que sigue leyendo la misma carta. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas. Me doy cuenta de esto al instante. "Elsa, estoy aquí cada mañana. Ambas sabemos que tu nunca luces terrible."

"Si no luzco horrible, entonces— "

"Luces hermosa." Digo densamente, bebiendo mi café rápidamente para sofocar el tartamudeo o la falta de aire que sabía empezaría pronto.

Elsa se gira hacia mí, y juro que al segundo que ella lo hace, un pequeño copo de nieve pasa por fuera del cristal de la ventana, dirigiéndose al suelo. Voy corriendo hacia el cristal. "¡Está nevando!" Sonrío con emoción. Me encanta la nieve. Pero mi estación favorita es el verano, por varias razones, la principal es haber conocido a Elsa. Felizmente fue el día más cálido del año.

Mi rostro está frío mientras me pego a la ventana, con la mirada fija en las personas que caminan abajo, en la acera. Son hormigas. Todos son hormigas. Empieza a nevar con más fuerza, lo que hace que un par de hormigas comiencen a correr más rápido, cubriendo sus cabezas con periódicos, paraguas, bolsas, lo que sea. Me río. "De verdad está cayendo, ¿Eh?"

Hay silencio, el cual creo que es Elsa bebiendo su café, pero luego, con agilidad murmura algo. "¿Crees que soy hermosa?" Su voz es muy suave. Tan suave como la nieve allí fuera, lo juro.

Cuando me volteo, me doy cuenta de que ella no se ha movido de su puesto en la mesa de la cocina. Lo cual me parece desconcertante. Elsa adora la nieve. Sin embargo, sus ojos abiertos expresan miedo. Ella sigue petrificada y hay un sobre débilmente sostenido en sus manos, sin cuidado. Al fin puedo averiguar los detalles de sus emociones, ahora que la brillante luz resplandece en sus facciones. Me río débilmente, con nerviosismo, preocupada. "Por supuesto" Yo misma pude oír lo temblorosa de mi voz.

Elsa sale de su trance y mira la mesa de la cocina, sus cejas alzándose más y más, sus labios en una línea firme de nuevo.

"Els— "

"Nunca antes me habías dicho eso" Dice de pronto, mirándome una vez más. El correo está completamente olvidado. Está en el pasado. "Nunca antes me habías dicho hermosa. En todos los años que te conozco."

"Bueno— " Me encojo de hombros. "Quiero decir, lo eres." Acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja, un tic nervioso. "Hermosa..."

Era algo que siempre se me quedaba en la punta de la legua. Siempre tan cerca de decirlo. Y ahora que finalmente lo dije, aún con mi tartamudeo nervioso, me siento más tonta de lo que parezco. Ella era hermosa. Ella es hermosa. Elsa, tengo la seguridad de que será hermosa siempre. Si no es su tez, entonces tal vez su interior. Su interior será siempre hermoso. Saludable y pura, su alma, su ser, su interior, será bendecido, hermoso, limpio, ordenado.

Elsa.

Ella sonríe de repente, sus ojos revolotean, jugando tímidamente con la carta. "Gracias, Anna."

Me encojo de hombros otra vez, deseando volver a la ventana. Pero sus ojos me capturan. Apenas puedo moverme más que nada para poner un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja una vez más. "Apuesto a que un montón de gente te dice eso."

Ella niega con la cabeza, su sonrisa aún permanece en su lugar. "La verdad, no lo hacen."

"¿Ni siquiera tus novios?"

"Anna. Sabes que yo nunca he salido con nadie."

"Lo cual, repito, es completamente sorprendente." Digo en un jadeo, sonriendo suavemente. Estoy siendo amable. No estoy coqueteando. Estoy siendo amable y dulce con una de mis amigas más cercanas, de quien, por consiguiente, vivo al lado, visito todas las mañanas, pienso en ella cuando me voy a dormir y conozco como la palma de mi mano. Finalmente desvío mi mirada de Elsa y vuelvo hacia la ventana, que ahora está llena de nieve, está acumulada en los bordes, y cubre la visión completamente. Apenas puedo distinguir las farolas de la calle. Suspiro de incredulidad.

"Pon las noticias" Digo, mirando a Elsa que ya está mirando su pequeño televisor, haciendo clic en el mando a distancia de manera frenética.

Sus mejillas aún están rojas. Tomo nota de esto antes de ir a su lado para escuchar en el pronóstico.

"Lo que parece ser una tormenta de nieve, ha llegado a Manhattan" El pronosticador toca el mapa con la palma de su mano. "Y observen esto amigos... Es sólo en Manhattan. Así es. Hay una pequeña tormenta de nieve, sólo en Manhattan. ¿El resto? Completamente seco. "

"Qué extraño" Murmura Elsa, dando un vistazo algo cansado a su ventana. "¿Sabían que esto iba a pasar?"

"Supongo que no."

Nuestras miradas se encuentran una vez más, un poco de preocupación se distingue a través de nuestras facciones. Pero nuestro nerviosismo obviamente no era porque sí, de manera inexplicable una tormenta de nieve nos lleva a refugiarnos en nuestros hogares. ¿Era— bueno, ¿Es extraño decir que de pronto esto se volvió muy íntimo? El momento cambia tan drásticamente que apenas pude verlo venir. Nuestro humor cambia sin que podamos controlarlo. Era como si de la nada nos diéramos cuenta del apuro en el que nos encontrábamos, y sorpresivamente, lo mucho que nos encantaba.

Antes de que nos besáramos, recordé el momento en que conocí a Elsa, encerrada en su habitación, y la única distancia que nos separaba era una cadena de plata unida a su puerta y al interior de su apartamento. Ella era muy tímida entonces, reacia a probarlo todo, desesperada por la soledad. Lo primero que vi en Elsa antes que las palabras fueran dichas fueron sus ojos, y ahora estoy mirando directamente a ellos con el mismo nerviosismo y temor que sentía el momento en que nos conocimos.

El viento helado resuena en el apartamento, y la nieve cubre las ventanas proyectando una sombra sobre la cocina y el comedor. De repente estoy en la oscuridad, con Elsa, y antes de que pueda decir algo para distraer la espesa tensión, me encuentro avanzando, siguiendo el paso a la bella chica. Estamos cerca. Tan cerca que desde ya puedo sentir sus labios en los míos. Cierro mis ojos con fuerza, y lo dejo a mi suerte, abriendo mis muros y dejándolo ir. Hemos sido amigas desde siempre, sin embargo, ¿Por qué esto se siente tan bien? ¿Por qué se siente increíblemente revelador? Ahora estoy temblando, mis manos buscan sus costados; ya casi estoy allí, solo un par de centímetros más—

La ventana de Elsa se abre de repente. Ambas puertas se agitan, golpeando fuertemente las paredes, haciendo que una ráfaga de nieve arrase con la cocina y el salón.

Nos quedamos boquiabiertas, y luego nos gritamos la una a la otra. Gritamos órdenes para, de esa manera, poder tapar la ventana con la ayuda de nuestras fuerzas combinadas. Las persianas se agitan entre las manos de Elsa y mi espalda, y ambas estamos demasiado nerviosas como para siquiera mirarnos la una a la otra. Rápidamente puse el seguro de las ventanas mientras Elsa se alejaba y gruñía completamente incrédula.

Ambas miramos a las ventanas, esperando que éstas permaneciesen cerradas, pero continuaban con su traqueteo mientras ambas nos dejamos caer al suelo agotadas.

Hay nieve ensuciando su apartamento; está en el piso, la encimera, el televisor (que todavía está dando el pronóstico) y finalmente compartimos una mirada, nuestras caras estaban rojas ya sea de excitación o incredulidad, y reímos. Mis manos se aferran al suelo mientras apenas puedo mantener quieta mi espalda de tanto reír. Elsa está en el suelo, tapándose la boca ligeramente mientras también ríe, alegremente.

La nieve a nuestro alrededor ya se está derritiendo cuando le pregunto, "¿Tuviste esa pesadilla otra vez?"

Y Elsa me mira con miedo.

"Por eso luces tan cansada. Digo— no dormiste bien anoche, ¿Verdad?" Mi voz es tranquila, silenciosa.

Ella asiente con debilidad. Frota sus ojos con sus esbeltos y pálidos dedos. "Es el mismo sueño. Siempre."

Asiento con la cabeza, sabiendo que ella no puede verme y permanezco en silencio.

Nos íbamos a besar. Estábamos tan cerca. Podía sentir su aliento adornando mis labios. Sus manos frías se abrían paso bajo mi camiseta.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

No sabía si me estaba refiriendo al beso o al sueño. De cualquier manera Elsa niega con la cabeza. Siempre es la misma respuesta. "No gracias" Nunca había oído que su voz sonase tan chillona.

"¿Quieres ir a la mía?" Digo en voz alta, tirando de mi flequillo hacia atrás para mirar a Elsa, que sigue con sus dedos en su cara.

Ella mira hacia arriba, y luego a su alrededor, echando un vistazo a la mesa de su cocina y su correo, completamente empapados. "Seguro" Ella se levanta y ambas salen por el pasillo. "Por lo menos ya no tengo que preocuparme por mis deudas."

Me río en voz baja mientras se cierra la puerta.

La tormenta continúa y le vemos seguir así durante toda la noche. Finalmente se calma cuando Elsa abandona mi apartamento a medianoche.

Después de todo, no nos besamos.

* * *

_Hola, ¿Qué les ha parecido el primer capítulo? ¿Ansiosos/as por el siguiente? ¿Fue una pérdida de tiempo? ¿No es Elsa una dulzura? ¿Os gusta la nieve? Expláyense con un review, quiero saber vuestra opinión, y repito, cualquier detalle/incoherencia/corrección que quieran hacer, es totalmente bienvenida. Sin nada más que decir, me despido. ¡Que tengan un buen día/tarde/noche/loquesea! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, dentro de un par de días :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola! Que gusto verles otra vez. __Son las 3:30 am en mi país y acabo de sacar este capítulo del horno, vaya que me ha costado. Primero, q_uiero pedirles disculpas por la tardanza, tenía pensado publicar este capítulo hace días atrás, pero por temas de estudio cofcofydeholgazaneríacofcof no pude hacerlo a tiempo, lo siento. También quería decirles, con respecto a la historia en sí, que la lectura probablemente será en ocasiones confusa; me costó traducir ciertas partes y bueno, tuve que modificarlas un poco para que sonaran relativamente coherentes al español, si hay algún problema o detalle háganmelo saber. En fin, no los demoro más, ¡Lean, mis pequeños icest-shippers!_  
_

___*La historia pertenece a Pmrising, yo solo la traduzco (claro, con su permiso).* _

* * *

**You Are - Capítulo 2**

Conocí a Hans antes de conocer a Elsa. En ese momento, venía recién llegando de un pequeño pueblo del Oeste, por lo que la ciudad de Nueva York era un lugar de gigantes e intriga para mí. A mi primer paso fuera del tren una anciana enojada casi me empujó por una alcantarilla. Me enamoré instantáneamente. Los ruidos fuertes, el habla desmesurada, lugares que visitar, todo era tan liberador para mí. Y Hans sintió el mismo tipo de conexión con la ciudad que yo, una familiaridad desconocida. Un amor intrínseco y raro por una ciudad que apenas conocía o comprendía..

En detalle, conocí a Hans en los escalones de la entrada de nuestro apartamento, por el restaurante chino que estaba bajando las escaleras. Estaba sonriendo salvajemente, emocionado, con dos grandes maletas en sus manos. La primera impresión de Hans puso rápidamente a mi tembloroso corazón a gusto. Al final, darme cuenta de que había otra pobre alma en la ciudad de las oportunidades, aparte de mí, hizo que toda la aventura fuese más fácil de masticar. Nos presentamos y me dijo que le encantaba la ciudad, pero que amaba aún más mis ojos. Era la segunda vez que me enamoraba de algo de manera instantánea. Pero no tuvimos citas por un tiempo debido a los chicos de arriba.

Cuando digo "los chicos de arriba", lo digo en un sentido literal, por supuesto. El apartamento de arriba, una enorme habitación sin puertas y con una cocina, fue habitada por trece niños y hombres, todos de las islas del Este. A pesar de que parecían inofensivos, su comportamiento era muy sospechoso: miradas furtivas, manos inquietas, movimientos rápidos y temas banales. Todo cambió cuando me presenté como corresponde, Ayudando a Hans a llevar su equipaje por las escaleras, desgarrándome de agotamiento al llegar a la cima. Eran sus hermanos, sin embargo, estaban felices de tenerme.

El segundo en el que entramos en el apartamento —el primer olfateo, la primera mirada, el primer estallido de risa— Supe inmediatamente que no había chicas en los pisos superiores por encima de mi casa. Estaba asqueada, así que me puse a limpiar.

La cocina siempre ha tenido la costumbre de ser el lugar más sucio en el apartamento. Uno de los hermanos, llamado Nicholas, era un pintor y con frecuencia esparcía sus pinceles alrededor, dejando siempre el fregadero atascado con una gran variedad de colores. Era hermoso, el agua reluciente, llena de rojos cálidos y azules fríos. A veces, no desatascaba el fregadero por un par de horas, con la esperanza de que el color lo pudiese teñir, con la esperanza de que no se iría. Hans era el único que me ayudó a limpiar, y después de toda una tarde del trapear y limpiar con la aspiradora, finalmente nos besamos en la puerta frontal por el restaurante chino. Y nunca me había sentido más viva en mi vida.

En ese punto, pasaba todos mis días en la escuela y todas mis noches con los chicos. Podíamos sentarnos alrededor y fumar, beber, disfrutar con entusiasmo de los temas que nos concernían. Para mí, eran el grupo perfecto de hombres, robustos y jóvenes, audaces e indiferentes. Ellos eran la ciudad para mí. Los chicos eran mi Nueva York. Eran altos como los rascacielos. Y su cortesía atraía a todas las chicas. Vestían collares y trajes llamativos, como la ciudad en la noche, brillante y maravillosa. Sus abrigos largos y negros, bufandas envueltas alrededor de tal manera que sus bordes se escondían por seguridad, zapatos, radiantes y brillantes. Se vestían en grande, eran grandes, su existencia en sí era grande. Eran niños pequeños, delgados, pero de cierta manera, muy encantadores. Los chicos eran mi ciudad. Mi Nueva York personal que estaba por las escaleras a la izquierda.

Pero una noche, después de ahogarnos en cervezas, me incliné hacia Hans mientras él acariciaba mi cabello con sus cálidos, suaves y largos dedos, y pregunté en voz alta: "¿Alguien sabe quién es mi vecino?"

La risa se detuvo. El estrépito de cervezas se congeló. La ciudad en sí estaba finalmente en calma. Nunca, en todos mis meses de estar rodeada de estos hombres, les había visto tan silenciosos y temerosos. Sus rostros se fundieron, algunos se arrugaron con disgusto. Y yo me quedé ahí para explicar mi repentino arrebato.

"Yo sólo—" Miré a Hans, que estaba mirando fuera del el balcón abierto al lado de nosotros. Tenía sus ojos entrecerrados, fingiendo ser distante. Esto me puso aún más nerviosa, así que acomodé un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y murmuré: "Quiero decir, no le he visto nunca. Y he estado aquí desde hace meses."

"Es un «ella»" Se oyó una voz de entre el grupo. Nicholas estaba fumando en ese momento, una costumbre que nos había enseñado a Hans y a mí. Lo recuerdo con claridad, incluso hasta el día de hoy, con la camisa desabrochada vagamente, botas hasta el tobillo, desabrochadas, con la lengua fuera. Cuando sacó el cigarrillo de sus labios , se aclaró la garganta con sequedad y se quedó mirando mi expresión confusa. "Tu vecino es una chica."

"¡Y está loca!" Un chico gritó mientras todos los demás lo hicieron callar y lo empujaron de su silla.

Yo estaba fascinada. En ese entonces completamente enamorada. Una chica. Ella era una chica . Me sentía como una madre orgullosa, después de haber dado a luz, para descubrir el sexo de su hijo. Alguien tan desconocido, que entró en mis pensamientos una vez o dos veces a lo largo del camino de mi nueva vida, se está esclareciendo más y más. Me eché a reír alegremente y tiré del brazo de Hans . "¿Es bonita?" Fue lo primero que le pregunté . "¿Es inteligente? ¿Ella cocina? ¿Ustedes la conocen?"

"Sabemos de su existencia", dijo Sam amargamente desde lejos, a un costado. Él estaba mirando a Hans entonces, vi que su mirada cambió y me hundí en mi asiento. "Eso es todo."

"¿Pueden al menos decirme cómo se llama?" Susurré débilmente, con la confusión dominando mi borrachera.

"Jacob una vez le llamo Ice Queen" Dijo un chico riendo. "Perfecto."

"Ice Queen".

"Ella es la reina del hielo".

Se rieron en voz alta, todos vitoreando y alzando sus manos por doquier. De pronto me encontré tan extasiada con sus risas que ni siquiera consideré sus insultos, así que me reí con ellos. Y no dejé de reír en toda la noche.

No fue hasta que encontré a Hans, frotándose con otra chica al frente del restaurante chino, que todo mi mundo cambió. Estaba claro para mí, de repente, mientras veía sus dedos retorcerse bajo la camiseta de otra chica, los mismos dedos que acariciaban mi cabello la noche anterior, que Hans era mi roca. Era el cimiento de mi ciudad. Me hizo amarlo. Agradecerlo. Implorarlo. Los chicos eran realmente la ciudad. Y sin ellos simplemente no era lo mismo.

Muy pronto, los gigantes se encogieron. El pueblo se volvió ruin. El metro era sólo un agujero en el suelo. Y nunca volví a subir las escaleras hasta el apartamento Hans. Esas escaleras se convirtieron en recuerdos dolorosos, una terrible escalera al infierno. No he puesto un pie en esos escalones en años. Y probablemente nunca lo haré de nuevo.

Yo no era la misma después de nuestro "rompimiento". Mi tristeza corría profunda y densa en mis venas, controlando mi capacidad de sonreír, de ser feliz. Estaba pésimo. Así que, mientras caminaba a mi apartamento, llamé a la puerta de la reina del hielo sin un solo pensamiento en mi cabeza. Llamé a la puerta una vez. Dos veces. Puedo recordar el ruido de mis nudillos contra la madera. E incluso a través de su puerta, la Reina de Hielo provocó una terrible congoja en mí. Estaba aterrorizada de mi vecina. De repente tenía miedo de ella. ¿Por qué nunca dejaba su habitación? ¿Por qué no responde? Podía sentir el frío incluso en el pasillo, y me reí en voz baja de mi misma, porque ella realmente era una reina de hielo. Fría. Ruda. Aislada. Y sola.

Fuera de los trece hermanos, el único con el que continué hablando era Nicholas, era suficientemente valiente como para honrarme con su presencia. Cuando dejé de visitar a los muchachos nuestras conversaciones se volvieron frías, tal vez por la vergüenza o la culpa. Hans, al dejar de lado a un premio como yo, creó un tinte de color rojo en las mejillas de Nicholas, la vergüenza inundó sus pensamientos. Nicholas nunca me reclamó cuando tuvo la oportunidad, sacudido por la culpa. Por ende, debido a esto, la incertidumbre en nuestra amistad estaba allí, deslizándose entre nosotros, al igual que mi curiosidad con respecto a la Reina de hielo.

"Entonces, ¿Nunca le has visto?"

Él gruñó. "Ninguno de nosotros lo ha hecho. Hemos estado aquí desde siempre y ella nunca ha dejado su apartamento." Pude notar que él estaba mintiendo, así que me moví más rápido. Mientras iba avanzando, él tomó mi brazo y me detuvo abruptamente a su lado "Yo no confío en ella", su voz denotaba temor.

"Bueno, yo tampoco" le respondí rápidamente. Yo estaba temblando, siempre he estado cerca de Nicholas. "Pero eso no significa que no pueda llegar a conocerla ."

"Ella no quiere que le conozcan, Anna." Él me tira un poco hacia atrás, empujándome hacia un costado. "Déjala en paz."

Me mantuve firme. "No."

Comenzó a arrastrarme, y entonces, a acorralarme. "Anna. Lo juro por Dios—"

"Nicholas" Mi voz era fuerte. Y se dio cuenta del agarre en mi brazo y se echó hacia atrás con miedo.

Esa fue la última noche que fumamos. Mi vida de repente empezaba a ser una multitud de "últimas veces". Me daba miedo cada despedida, y forzaba las relaciones lo más que podía. Resistiendo con persistencia autoritaria. Me encontré a mí misma molesta. Y si yo pensaba tan mal de mis acciones, apenas podía empezar a comprender lo que el resto de mis supuestos amigos pensaban de mí.

Una vez que la colilla de Nicholas brillaba con luz mortecina bajo su zapato, pude notar la evidente distancia entre nosotros. El aire cambió drásticamente. Me estaba ahogando en nuestros sentimientos compartidos de duda. "Su nombre es Elsa" él dijo " Y es hermosa. "

" Lo sé" respondí, dándole una calada a mi cigarrillo. "Puedo sentir su belleza a través de la puerta." Y entonces me fui.

No he visto a Nicholas desde entonces.

Ahora, la primera vez que conocí a Elsa, cuando le conocí de verdad, o quizás supe de su existencia, de la forma real de la persona tras la puerta que crecí para mirar a de vez en cuando, era a través de las mañanas. Encontré mi alivio en el café. Cubría mi adicción de fumar, mi adicción a llorar, mi adicción a la comida, pero en realidad nunca alivió mi adicción a Elsa. Así que, de vez en cuando llamaba a su puerta, dejaba un café a un costado y me arrastraba a mi apartamento para prepararme para la ir a la escuela. Cuando salía, el café ya no estaba.

Era uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida, no ver el vaso allí, a sabiendas de que Elsa estaba viva y era real. Eso confirmó mis pensamientos sobre ella que no era sólo misántropa. Todavía quedaba algún tipo de conexión. Todavía había esperanza para unir nuestra extraña relación circunstancial.

Muy pronto, los pases de café se convirtieron en una cosa regular. Dejo el café en su puerta, toco y me voy. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, mis entregas aumentaron en frecuencia, una especie de acontecimiento diario. Solía saludar muy suavemente cuando golpeaba la puerta. En ocasiones le contaba una historia extraña. Pero el hablarle a una puerta todos los días te provoca cosas. Te enloquece un poco. Te deja indefenso a la embestida de la amistad. La mayoría de mis conversaciones en ese momento eran como un monólogo. Yo no tenía muchos amigos. No quería tenerlos. Sólo quería—

"¿Elsa?" Llamé a su puerta con suavidad. "Te traje el café otra vez. Le puse dos de azúcar, en vez de uno" me reí para bloquear el silencio. "Siento que eres el tipo de persona que le encantan las cosas dulces. A mi me encantan las cosas dulces también. Como el chocolate."

Ella nunca respondió, como es usual. Asentí con la cabeza hacia nadie en particular y me alejé, inmune a la ignorancia.

Fue durante el verano, cuando escuché a Elsa hablar por primera vez. Dejé de hablarles a los chicos. Ellos estaban en el pasado, olvidados, una vieja historia.

Yo no tenía clases, así que me encontré a mi misma sentada junto su puerta, hablando con ella, a mi misma, a cualquiera que estuviera escuchando, más y más. Comencé a divagar sobre los chicos y nuestros juegos. Divagué sobre el chocolate. Divagué sobre la familia. Nunca me centré en la ruptura. Contuve ese lado de mí. Embotellé mis sentimientos con el fin de mantener a Elsa a raya. Con el fin de que ella se quede y escuche. En el caso de que ella me estuviese escuchando, para empezar. Y de vez en cuando, estaba feliz de que la puerta bloquease mis lágrimas. En ocasiones solía arrullar la madera, pretendiendo que era Elsa. La hermosa Elsa.

"¿Te gustó el café?" Le pregunté una mañana, después de que la taza se había ido. Hubo silencio una vez más, pero por ninguna razón en particular, me indignó. Por lo general, mantenía a raya mi molestia con el silencio, pero ese día realmente estaba esperando una respuesta. Cuando no llegó, yo exploté. "Te he estado trayendo café durante un año. Lo menos que puedes hacer es darme las gracias..."

Me ofendí. Y con razón.

"Hablo contigo todo el día. Te cuento todo... Pero—" Gruñí . "¿Cuál es el punto? ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo y ni siquiera he oído tu voz!"

Golpeo la puerta con mi puño y hago un gesto de dolor. Acunando mis dedos, me susurró: "Realmente eres una reina de hielo."

De repente, estaba llorando. Grandes y gruesas lágrimas caen por mis mejillas ante tantos intentos fallidos. Lo intenté tantas veces y nunca tuve éxito. Soñé con Elsa esa noche, y no he parado desde entonces.

A la mañana siguiente llamé a su puerta, y sonreí tontamente al suelo. "Oye" Dije arrastrando las palabras. "Lo siento por lo de ayer. Estaba molesta por algo y—" Llamé a su puerta de nuevo. "Te traje café. De verdad no es gran cosa, sobre el dinero tampoco... Quiero decir, no me molesta" me reí. "¿Es extraño que me guste que el café desaparezca de tu puerta?" Me reí de nuevo, más suave. "Es la manera perfecta de empezar el día. Sí que lo es."

Podía sentir su ira. O tal vez... ¿Su tristeza?

La puerta fría descansaba sobre mi frente y mordí el labio en pánico. " Y tú no eres una reina de hielo" le susurré. "Eres lo más cálido que alguna vez he tenido" sonreí. "Más cálido que nuestros cafés."

Puse su bebida al lado de mis pies. Y lo primero que sentí fue el cambio del viento, más frío de lo habitual. Me acerqué a la puerta para escuchar. "¿Elsa?"

Hubo un ruido, una sombra bajo el marco de la puerta. Mi boca estaba abierta, y mis ojos estaban llenos de incredulidad. Me acerqué desesperadamente a la barrera entre nosotras, escuchando atentamente. Para escuchar su voz. Su hermosa voz. Yo estaba temblando y conteniendo la respiración para comprender cualquier tipo de palabra o frase.

"¿Elsa? "

Hubo un silencio y caí sobre mis rodillas, mis ojos buscaban frenéticamente bajo la puerta, desesperados po dar un vistazo a la misma cosa que he estado adorando durante un año.

Lo primero que vi en Elsa, antes que nada, fueron sus ojos debajo de la rendija de la puerta delantera. Muy abiertos, temerosos, azules, hermosos, grande, húmedos. Como todo aquello que siempre imaginé. Toqué la puerta con mi mano libre, la cabeza torpemente apoyada contra el suelo mientras nos mirábamos, inmóviles. ¿Quién hablaría primero? ¿Podríamos hablar siquiera? Fue el primer contacto que tuvimos. Y yo no podía dejar de imaginar a Elsa al otro lado de la puerta, en mi misma posición. Mi corazón se aceleró al darme cuenta de que lo único que me separaba de abrazarla, tocarla, tal vez incluso... Besarla, era una fina pieza de madera con una manija.

"Yo... En realidad— De cierto modo, me gusta el café helado..." Ella respondió con la voz más suave que jamás había oído. "Pero aprecio inmensamente tu café caliente."

Me encontré llorando, de alegría, felicidad, alivio. Alivio absoluto. "Eres real" le dije. "De verdad eres real"

Y ella no respondió, sino que se apresuró a lo más profundo su apartamento. Me recosté en ese piso lo que parecieron ser horas. Mis ojos se cerraron, y sonreí con calidez. Estaba en mi propio paraíso personal. Elsa me habló. Elsa me habló.

Elsa me habló.

Ella no volvió a hablarme por un mes, pero continué hablándole a través de la puerta. Me sentaba en el suelo y chocaba mis manos contra la madera. Tocaba pequeños e insignificantes ritmos para ella y escuchaba con deleite los pequeños suspiros contenidos justo al otro lado de nuestra barrera. Me golpeó de repente, como un camión: Estaba enamorada de Elsa, antes de siquiera escuchar su voz. No era de Elsa de quien estaba enamorada, sino de todo su ser. Todo su cuerpo. La idea de ella. El concepto de ella.

"Hablas mucho de ellos" Murmuró ella una vez, suavemente, deslizándose por mi oído a través de la puerta.

Me faltaba el aire y presioné mi oído tan cerca de la madera que estaba segura de que me quedarían astillas. "Dios" le dije. "Dios, Elsa, tu voz es hermosa."

Ella no respondió durante un tiempo. Y me moví con torpeza, pensando que la había asustado.

"¿Por qué hablas tanto de ellos, los chicos?"

Sonrío. "Ellos eran mis mejores amigos durante mis primeros meses en la ciudad. Ellos fueron mi familia por un tiempo."

"¿Por qué no les has vuelto a ver?"

Era una pregunta razonable. Nunca había hablado de mi desdén por parte de los chicos y su clan de hombres alegres. Tenía mucho miedo de expresar mis sentimientos, pero me decidí a dar el salto. "Bueno, ellos me agradaban, aún lo hacen, pero... Hans lo arruinó todo."

" Oh ."

Gruñí entonces, y mis ojos se estrecharon. Mis pensamientos se nublaron con mi ex; Hans , con su encantadora sonrisa, y sus brillantes ojos. Hubo un momento en el que odié quererlo tanto. Me dolía el saber que podía amar tanto a dos personas distintas en mi vida. Elsa ha sido el mejor flechazo que he tenido, mientras— "Hans", Su voz se arrastró por debajo de mi respiración.

Elsa escuchó.

"Hans me gustó mucho. Él era—" Apreté los dientes . "En un principio Hans era increíble. Pero él me mintió. Me fue infiel y—" Reí con amargura. "Esta es la primera vez que hablo en voz alta de él, sin contar—"

De repente, habían lágrimas en mis mejillas y mis ojos y mejillas estaban rojas por la rebelión de mis emociones. Estaba llorando, con las palmas metidas en mis ojos hasta donde pudieran llegar, rezando para que las lágrimas se detuvieran. "Lo siento" le dije. "Nunca he oído tu voz, y cuando por fin hago—" tengo que estar llorando. El resto de mi discurso se interrumpió con un sollozo profundo. Y sentí a Elsa a través de la puerta, más fuerte que nunca. La madera se movió un poco, lo que creo fue el peso de su cuerpo acomodándose cerca del mío.

Me apoyé pesadamente contra la madera y lloré a moco tendido. Mis agresiones y mi dolor acumulados el último año fueron finalmente liberados a través de grandes, gruesas y saladas lágrimas. Y nunca imaginé que podría sentir confort a través de una puerta. Pero sin embargo, había algo tan frágil y gentil sobre la falta de cuerpo de Elsa. Sentí su alma. Su esencia. Preocupándose de mí. Me reconforta con su silencio y su gracia. Podía sentirla. Podía sentir su mano tocando mi mejilla y secando mis lágrimas. Podía oler su cabello, después de ser empujada hacia su hombro por un abrazo. Elsa estaba allí. Ella siempre estaba allí. Acuné la madera, hipé y lloré hasta que le dije un adiós suave, y corrí a mi habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, no le llevé café.

Estaba increíblemente avergonzada. Mortificada de que ella viese un lado así de mi.

Dejé de hacer mis entregas. Dejé de tocar la puerta. Incluso me encontré mirando hacia su puerta —el símbolo cúspide de nuestra relación— cada vez que pasaba para llegar a mi apartamento. Todavía estaba tan dócil, aterrorizada de Elsa y su comodidad. Hice nuevos amigos. Eran diferentes, no tan locuaces y tranquilizantes como los chicos, pero al menos me contestaron cuando hablé con ellos. Podíamos salir todos. Emborracharnos. Nunca comer.. Mis calificaciones bajaron. Mis ojos se cerraron. Mis habilidad para besas mejoró. Y de pronto, la puerta que una vez abracé para conseguir confort se convirtió este pequeño y terrible recordatorio de mis defectos y mis debilidades. De pronto, odié esa puerta. Y eso significaba que odiaba a Elsa.

Ahora , el día en que realmente conocí a Elsa , donde nos encontramos sin una puerta frenando nuestras miradas, como amigos por correspondencia que se reúnen por primera vez, fue durante una de las peores resacas de mi vida. Era extraño también, nuestra pequeña presentación. En ese entonces ya éramos vecinas desde hace un año, sin embargo, nuestro último encuentro se sintió más sano y real que cualquiera de mis otros saludos en todo la ciudad. Pudo haber sido la terrible espera, las conversaciones con tinte a monólogo, o el agonizante misterio de Elsa, que creó una reunión tan surrealista. Pero, de nuevo, el solo escuchar su voz hizo que mi corazón palpitase con fuerza en mi pecho, y por primera vez, no estaba sorprendida de sentir tanta ansiedad a la hora de conocer a una chica de mi edad. Porque Elsa me encantaba desde antes de siquiera verla. Yo la amaba con todo mi corazón. Y tal vez todavía lo hago.

Llamé a su puerta una noche, después de una noche salvaje en un bar con mis amigos. Me dejaron en mi apartamento, aturdida, borracha, drogada, confusa, enferma —todo lo que nunca quise ser a la vez, y fue horrible.— Mi cabeza chocó contra su puerta, y confundí su apartamento con el mío. Así que traté de abrir la cerradura con mi llave varias veces. Al recordar esto ahora, me doy cuenta de que probablemente le dí un susto de los mil infiernos a Elsa. Era medianoche. El pomo de su puerta estaba siendo forzado. Y yo estaba respirando pesadamente al otro lado de la puerta. Probablemente me confundió con algún tipo de asesino desquiciado. Recuerdo el ruido de las cadenas de su puerta siendo removidos, poco a poco, distantes, haciendo eco más allá de la puerta. Se desvanecen los recuerdos. Y, sinceramente, no podía ser de otra manera.

Todo lo demás sobre esa noche me parece borroso, pero afortunadamente, no conocí a Elsa estando borracha. La conocí en la mañana, cuando estaba sobria, pero muy enferma.

Me desperté con zumbidos en mi cabeza, la boca seca y sin sabor. Las sábanas (no las mías) se enrollaban alrededor de mis piernas y el marco, prácticamente atándome a la cama (que tampoco era la mía). Y me encontré en la penumbra de una habitación que era extrañamente reconfortante, a pesar de mi confusión. Los rayos de luz se asomaban desde las sombras, golpeando cada cuadro en la pared, cada pequeña chuchería en la cómoda, perfectamente colocada y obviamente limpia. Pensé que, en pocas palabras, estaba en el cielo. Y entonces me di cuenta que la extraña habitación era demasiado femenina para ser el dormitorio de cualquier chico, así que al instante llegué a la idea de la homosexualidad. Y esa era más o menos mi experiencia de salida del clóset, fue corta y revoloteaba lejos sin una sola preocupación.

Me puse de pie de la cama, murmuré en mis manos, busqué a mi supuesto ligue y me encontré con una chica hermosa de pie junto a la puerta, con dos cafés en sus manos.

Se pueden imaginar mi intenso miedo, mi intensa excitación, mis intensas emociones quemando y enfocando dentro de mi cuerpo. Estaba congelada, me estaba moviendo, estaba quieta, estaba corriendo, no podía respirar, no podía ver, mi visión estaba cegada por la chica más perfecta que he encontrado en toda mi vida. Era mejor que los chicos, con sus largos abrigos negros y zapatos brillantes. No, ella no era la sucia Nueva York. Ella era la Nueva York elegante. La zona residencial de Nueva York. Ella era el Nueva York fresco. Ella era el Nueva York con aceras limpias y el Nueva York de minifalda. Ella era mi tipo de Nueva York , el tipo que fuma en un balcón, en lugar de mirar fuera de él como una especie de soñador; de esos que usa bufandas cuando hace frío y sombreros cuando hace calor; del tipo que le sonríe a un desconocido, pero que no revela demasiado. Ella era mi nueva ciudad de Nueva York. Ella era mi vecina.

Yo sabía que ella era Elsa desde el momento en el que nos miramos en el silencio de su habitación.

No necesitaba preguntar.

"Te traje café " murmuró con dulzura, como si hubiéramos sido amigas de toda la vida. Como si nuestro encuentro fuese tan simple y común como cualquier broma entre amigos. Como si esto fuese una reunión. "Y recordé lo mucho que te gusta hablar de chocolates, lo que significa que te gustan las cosas dulces... Así que le puse tres de azúcar." Se mordió el labio mientras mantenía el café con uno de sus delgados, esbeltos y pálidos brazos.

Yo estaba inmóvil, exánime. Realmente no sabía qué decir..

Oye. Te quiero.

Oye, asi que así es como luces. Wow.

Oye, de verdad tengo muchas ganas de empujarte contra—

Asiento frenéticamente, agacho la cabeza y tomo el café del cual nunca bebo. Mis nervios estaban tan alterados como los de una colegiala hablándole a su flechazo por primera vez. Y ahora, mirando hacia el pasado me doy cuenta de que nuestro encuentro fue algo como eso después de todo. Una chica conociendo finalmente a su amor platónico e incapaz de hablar por el nerviosismo.

"También tengo Advil" Elsa sonrió, tendiendo su mano con dos pastillas en el centro. "Anoche estabas muy desorientada, así que me imagino el dolor de cabeza que debes tener."

Me había olvidado del dolor de cabeza por completo. Pero en el momento en el que ella lo mencionó, la sensación de ardor vino volando otra vez a mis sentidos. Mi mano voló hacia mi frente, palpando el sudor mientras tomaba las píldoras con mis dedos temblorosos para tragarlas. Bebí mi café. El cual estaba perfecto, tal como me gustaba.

Entonces me di cuenta de que no había dicho ni una palabra todavía. Así que, una vez que recuperé mi voz, de cierta manera saqué todo fuera. "Tu cama es muy cómoda— esta habitación muy bonita, ¿Coleccionas cosas? Me encanta el color de tu papel mural, combina con tus ojos— el café está perfecto— Tú eres perfecta— Espera , ¿Qué? "

Elsa de repente se echó a reír, con una mano sobre su boca, y sus dedos eran las cosas más preciosas que jamás había visto. Así que me sonrojé y manoseé mi café mientras desviaba mi mirada hacia mis pies, murmurando para mí misma con mucha vergüenza.

"Te preparé el desayuno" Dijo. "Puedes venir cuando estés lista."

Y cuando estaba a mitad de camino cruzando la puerta, se volvió y dijo: "Por cierto, tu ropa está en la mesita de noche."

Miré hacia abajo y mi sonrojo se intensificó.

Ella estaba del otro lado de la puerta mientras yo permanecí en su habitación por un momento más, reuniendo todo lo que acababa de ver y pensar. Me había avergonzado a mí misma, de verdad, solo por los nervios. Pero ni mi entumecimiento, ni mi dubitativo corazón podían mantener mis pensamientos de absoluta curiosidad a raya. ¿Por qué estaba en el apartamento de Elsa? Sentí como si nos hubiésemos saltado un gran paso en cuanto a nuestra amistad. Pasamos de hablar, a dormir en la cama de la otra. Yo estaba en estado de shock, no esperaba un cambio tan intempestivo de ritmo.

De repente, estaba husmeando en su habitación, caminando rápidamente por su alfombra, y tocando todo lo que estuviese a mi alcance. Mis dedos se deslizaron por la parte superior de su cómoda de madera oscura, y jugaron meticulosamente con las chucherías que tenía encima. Luego, contuve a mis manos de abrir sus cajones, nunca me permitiría invadir la privacidad de otra persona. Pero sentía que tenía derecho de saber de Elsa. Ella lo sabía todo sobre mí. Yo fui quien habló la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ella no habló en absoluto...

Ella me conocía mejor de lo que yo la conocía a ella...

De repente, mientras tomaba mi ropa y tiraba de ella, una especie de amenaza tembló a través de mi pecho. Me levanté de la cama y dando fuertes pisotones me dirigí hacia su cocina y dejé el café sobre la mesa. Con una mirada de admiración absoluta dije en voz alta: "¿Qué es esto? " Y no estaba hablando sobre el café.

Estaba siendo ruidosa y abrasiva. Elsa se apartó de su cocinilla con rapidez, con las manos en su pecho, y los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Disculpa? " Su voz era tan diferente a la mía, suave, cuidadosa.

"¿Qué—" Me froté los ojos con irritación, con la esperanza de calmarme. "¿Me trajiste desde el pasillo?"

Ella asintió. "Anoche debiste haber pensado que éste era tu apartamento y—" Veía cómo sus manos se apretaban con firmeza al rededor de cada dedo, como si estuviese tratando de mantenerse firme. Recién ahí comencé a darme cuenta de lo frío que estaba su apartamento, y juro que, por un momento, cuando exhalé... Pude ver nubecillas blancas. "No pude conseguir que la puerta de tu departamento se abriese, así que pensé que traerte aquí podía— Lo siento si esto te incomoda—"

"¿Acaso nosotras—" Mi voz es tensa, tengo tantas preguntas. Sin embargo, la equivocada se deslizó primero. "¿Acaso nosotras dormimos juntas?"

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. "¡Dios, no!" Estaba nerviosa . "No, no me atrevería a tomar ventaja—"

"No estoy diciendo que tú podrías— Tu jamás harías eso, lo sé." Hice una mueca, porque de verdad no sabía si Elsa era ese tipo de chica. Yo no la conocía en absoluto. "Pero—" Jugué con mis dedos, metiendo mechones de cabello detrás de mi oreja en cada oportunidad que tenía. "Es sólo que no sé lo que yo podría hacer... Si estuviese borracha cerca de ti, quiero decir—"

Ahora, ella está confundida, fruncía el ceño. Y hay un silencio escalofriante acechándonos. El único ruido era el chisporroteo del tocino. Y yo estaba abrazando desesperadamente mis brazos para mantener mi calor corporal. Era verano. Comprendía la necesidad de mantener fresco, pero no al punto de congelar. Hacía tanto frío que realmente quería salir afuera, al sofocante calor de la ciudad. Mientras yo temblaba, Elsa estaba de lo más bien, llevaba una camiseta y una sudadera, el pelo recogido hacia arriba y sus ojos se desplazaban entre mi cara, y la pared tras de mi.

Nuestras diferencias ya eran muy evidentes. Así de claro. Y habían pasado meses desde la última vez que hablamos, y por "hablamos", me refiero a través de una maldita puerta.

Estaba enojada otra vez, lo que era injusto para Elsa por ayudarme. Pero la rabia era la única emoción a la que podía aferrarme por el momento. Quedaba claro, en todas las otras expresiones de mi cara , como la tristeza , la felicidad , la excitación... Apenas podía mantener mi respiración bajo control, y mucho menos controlar mis sentimientos.

Pero Elsa, siempre valiente, habló primero con determinación. "En años, hoy fue la primera vez que salí de este apartamento."

Su voz era temblorosa, pero escuché con atención mientras me tragaba mi orgullo.

"He estado en esta casa durante tres años. Nunca salí. Y cuando te vi, supe que tenía que ayudarte—"

Se mordió los labios en señal de frustración, con los ojos húmedos. Tenía ganas de llorar. Tal vez a causa de su confesión. Tal vez porque Elsa reveló una debilidad como esa ante una extraña como yo.

"Haces que todo sea mejor" Ella decidió decir finalmente. "Haces que todo sea mejor", repitió con un tono más fuerte, más firme.

Y yo estaba fascinada y derrotada por el amor. Asentí, rígida. "Gracias por el café, entonces."

Ella jugueteó con sus manos. " No hay problema" Ella sonrió débilmente. "En realidad, había olvidado lo divertida que es la ciudad. Sin embargo, la cafetería ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve allí."

"¿Sí? " Le sonreí tímidamente, tratando de alcanzar mi propio café para tomar otro sorbo.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa. " Cambiaron las sillas. Solían usar un rojo más brillante, y bueno, me gustaba tanto ese color que—" Ella se rió. "¿Qué es lo acabo de decir? "

Me encojo de hombros. "No tengo ni idea. Yo solo— Escuchar tu voz aún me... Sorprende."

" Sí " Ella asintió. "Tu voz suena mucho más aguda sin una puerta en medio."

Nos reímos. Era incómodo. Era extraño. Toda esta situación fue tremendamente incómoda. Pero nos encantó cada segundo de ella. Se podía decir por el aspecto de nuestras caras. Disfrutamos de las breves conversaciones reflexivas. Nos sumergimos en terribles silencios. Nos encantaba mirarnos la una a la otra.

Me di cuenta de que éramos tan diferentes. Mientras Elsa se sentaba en su silla con suavidad, yo me lancé a la mía. Sus manos descansaban sobre su regazo mientras yo mordía mis uñas. Sus rodillas estaban debajo de la mesa, mientras que las mías estaban presionadas contra ella. Cuando nos reíamos, yo chillaba y ella solo soltaba una pequeña risa contenida. Cuando comíamos, yo hablaba con la boca llena, y ella esperaba a tragar antes de hablar. Y en algún momento de nuestra conversación, mientras estaba sentada en su mesa de la cocina, miré por la ventana en medio de un ataque de risa. "Está nevando en julio" murmuré con incredulidad.

Continuamos teniendo un clima así por el resto del año. En realidad, todo comenzó en ese día. Todo comenzó ese día. De pronto, estaba visitándole con frecuencia. De pronto, tenía mi lugar en el mostrador. De pronto, me acosté en su cama. Podíamos ver caer la nieve en verano, y podíamos beber nuestros cafés con deleite.

Mis sentimientos por Elsa fueron decayendo a través del tiempo. Así como los novios pasaban, como las novias caminaban a lo largo de la carretera, al final del día, mi único hogar era Elsa. Podía llamar a su puerta tarde durante la noche y llorar abiertamente en sus brazos o acurrucarme con ella en la cama.

Ella se convirtió en mi roca. Ella se convirtió en mi nueva ciudad de Nueva York.

"Oye" Hans me habló una vez. Él me estaba llamando desde lo alto de su balcón, fumando un largo cigarrillo. Tenía el aspecto de sus hermanos ahora, finalmente era parte de la manada.

No le presté atención, pero de todos modos le devolví el saludo agitando mi mano. No le había visto en un año. Ni siquiera nos cruzamos en nuestros apartamentos. Estaba segura de que se había mudado.

"¿Conociste a la Snow Queen? " Preguntó desde arriba.

No podía creer que estaba tratando de tener una conversación desde tanta distancia. Pero yo le seguí de todos modos. Él sin querer me recordó al pequeño apodo de Elsa. La pequeña broma con la que le molestábamos, sin saberlo. Me atraganté por la culpa, mientras recordaba que le llamé así por un largo tiempo.

Con una sonrisa asentí. "Su nombre es Elsa."

Se rió hacia el cielo y luego tiró sus cenizas hacia mí. "¿Y? " Él me estaba incitando, inclinándose sobre el balcón, mirándome con mucho interés.

"Y ella es hermosa" le contesté simplemente.

Hans asintió y le dio una calada a su cigarrillo con algo de pereza. Luego se agachó, yo estaba segura de que iba a caer, y dijo con alegría: "Te ves mucho más feliz ahora, Anna. Me alegro."

Siempre fue un pequeño bastardo descarado. Así que yo le devolví la sonrisa y esquivé sus cenizas. "¿Lo soy?" Le pregunté inocentemente, con ganas de oírle decirlo una vez más.

"Lo eres" confirmó.

Ninguno se despidió cuando subí a mi apartamento. Yo no esperaba que viniera corriendo por las escaleras sólo para acariciar mi cabello con sus largos dedos, y él tampoco esperaba que yo fuese corriendo hacia arriba, con ganas de limpiar su apartamento. Estaba bien así. Yo estaba feliz con ese reconocimiento. De cualquier manera , yo tenía cosas más importantes que atender, lo que significaba entregarle a Elsa su café antes de que el mío se enfriase tanto como el de ella. Cuando llamé a la puerta, encontré cenizas en mi cabello.

No he fumado desde entonces.

* * *

_Y bueno, nos volvemos a encontrar, ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Os ha gustado? Yo, personalmente opino que está algo confusa la historia, Anna da muchos rodeos, ¿No? La primera vez que leí este fic no lo había notado xD Bueno, como sea, estuve leyendo sus reviews, y créanme que estoy agradecida del cariño que le están dando a la historia, vine a traducirla sin esperanzas de ser leída y bueno, aquí estamos dulzuritas :'D Espero verlos muy seguido por acá, ya que me organizaré y comenzaré a subir los capítulos más seguido, estoy viendo los días que tengo clases para dejar mi tiempo libre a esta historia, y a otros proyectos personales que tengo escondidos por ahí /o/ _

_En fin, no tengo nada más que decir, solo me queda agradecer a Ziu, Tsukinyan, Paula Hudson, Tomoyo-neechan, Misticgwen, Hinata-Tsuki, Natsuki-17-san, heartsbeatingfornothing, y al anónimo que se dio el tiempo de dejar un review, ustedes son unas delicias de persona, tienen un espacio en mi hígado, porque en mi corazón ya está el Elsanna (?) :') _

_Adieu, ¡Que tengan un buen día/tarde/noche/loquesea! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :3_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola, que gusto verles otra vez! Porque sí, puedo verles, sé lo que hacen, lo que comen y lo que hacen frente al computador, hehe. Bueno, fuera de eso, son las 6:31 acá en mi país y vaya, creo que trabajo mejor de madrugada que en el resto de los horarios, soy como un hámster (?). En fin, ha pasado una semana ya desde la última actualización, y bueno, de ahora en más, los martes serán de "You Are", es ley. Ya acomodé mis horarios, y espero no tener inconvenientes en subir el próximo capítulo el martes 15, o a más tardar, el 16. Como es costumbre, os repito que si hay alguna incoherencia, falla o palabra que os cause ruido, solo díganmelo /o/. __Bueno, sin nada más que decirles por ahora, los dejo con la lectura. ¡Lean, mis pequeños icest-shippers!_

_____*La historia pertenece a Pmrising, yo solo la traduzco (claro, con su permiso).*_

* * *

You Are - Capítulo 3

He quedado con Elsa en el Buddy's, un pequeño café en el lado oeste. Ocupa una pequeña manzana en Nueva York. Y estoy segura de que es el único pedacito de tierra, en mi gran ciudad, que no tiene ningún valor en absoluto. El café es soso y quemado, la comida sin sabor, los asientos desgastados por el uso excesivo, y las mesas astilladas y estropeadas. Es maravillosamente inútil. Y estoy segura de que la única manera en la que logra algún ingreso de dinero es de los cansados viajeros que caminan por fuera en la acera, deseosos de calentar sus bocas debido al clima inexplicablemente frío que hemos tenido en julio. Es sucio. De baja categoría. Miserable. Pero en realidad, fuera de todas mis acusaciones hacia Buddy's, sé la verdadera razón por la que está en la esquina principal y es exitoso.

Está ahí debido a nosotros.

Está especialmente allí debido a Hans, ya que es donde él gana dinero. A pesar de que se podría pensar que uno de sus trece hermanos le ofrecería una mano en relación al efectivo, ellos preferirían quedarse al margen y verlo sufrir. Eran los chicos de antes. Realmente no han cambiado en absoluto. Y yo tampoco.

Lo bueno del Buddy's es el silencio que queda alrededor del mediodía. Para entonces, la mayoría de sus clientes se han ido hace rato hacia el trabajo y las pausas son usualmente a tres. De cualquier manera, a Elsa y a mí nos parecía bien encontrarnos con Hans alrededor de las una en punto. Se crea el ambiente. Unos pocos trabajadores ociosos caminando, el sol apenas comenzaba a alzarse. Estaba lejos, sin embargo, la distancia nos tenía sin cuidado.

Realmente no hay explicación alguna sobre el por qué Buddy's es nuestro café favorito en toda Nueva York.

Simplemente lo es.

Probablemente por la misma razón por la que sigo atando todos los días mi cabello en dos trenzas vagamente hechas. Uno se acostumbra a ello. Te empiezas a sentir cómodo. Te ciegas a las debilidades y fallas. Sin embargo, la única que trasciende realmente a esta regla común es Elsa. Repite los mismos hábitos de cada día, pero no se cansa o es indiferente a la idea del cambio . Ella sabe que su estilo es repetitivo. Sin embargo, ella no lo cambia. A veces, las cosas son tan buenas que no se pueden cambiar. Y otras veces, las cosas son tan buenas que deberían cambiarse. En la mente de Elsa, ninguna de ellas es válida.

Nos encontramos en el punto, nos abrazamos, y reímos fuera en el amargo frío durante unos minutos antes de arrastrarnos al interior de la cafetería. Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa habitual y vimos como Hans se abrió paso en un emocionado salto.

Gruño suave en mis manos y Elsa vuelve su cabeza hacia mí, inclinándose para susurrar en mi oído, algo habitual que siempre ha hecho en público. "Sé agradable" murmura ella.

Y sonrío alegremente. Seré agradable, Dios. Seré tan agradable. Solo sigue susurrando en mi oído y yo te mostraré—

"Mis dos chicas favoritas."

"¡Hans!" Elsa se regocijó, palmeando la silla vacía al lado de la de ella mientras me daba una mirada algo cansada.

"Ni pienses en sentarte, quiero café" Ordeno de inmediato, chasqueando mis dedos.

El hombre sonríe, saca su libreta, anota un par de cosas y sonríe de manera sarcástica. "Anna, qué placer verte en esta fina mañana de invierno, querida."

"Es verano." murmuro ignorando las miradas molestas de Elsa dirigidas hacia mí y mi mal humor.

"No con el clima que hemos tenido."

Ha nevado durante toda la semana. El clima ha estado extraño en estos últimos cuatro años. Estoy convencida de que el mundo se acabá. Ya era hora.

"Está nevando, ¿Y qué?"

Él dice de manera inexpresiva. "Estamos en julio."

Elsa finalmente habla, curvando sus delgados dedos bajo su barbilla para mirar a Hans con absoluta elegancia. Ella ya debería estar acostumbrada a nuestras disputas. Apenas le molesta. A pesar de que Elsa está en contra de mis insultos hacia Hans, ella nos ve gruñirnos y burlarnos el uno del otro con agrado. Antes le solía asustar, pero ahora es sólo otro pequeño capricho de nuestra relación.

Ella sonríe de repente. Y nunca pude entender cómo Elsa pasó de mirarme con miedo, a mirarme con una perfecta sonrisa en la cara. Era una habilidad que nunca podría desarrollar. Cada emoción de mi rostro se muestra tal cual; están allí para que todos le vean. Mientras yo era más sociable, Elsa permaneció introvertida. Realmente no ha cambiado desde el día que nos conocimos. Probablemente nunca lo hará. "Yo también quiero un café, Hans."

Él le guiña un ojo a ella. "Helado, ¿Verdad?"

"Por supuesto."

Y se ríen mientras yo me siento en un rincón y gruño suavemente. Con mis brazos cruzados y la vista profundamente centrada en el salero y el pimentero de nuestra mesa.

Hans y Elsa se han acercado en los últimos años. A pesar de que era un poco tímido para conocer a la Reina de Hielo, estoy convencida de que su repentina amistad con Elsa se concretó por la simple razón de que ella es ridículamente hermosa. En serio. No hay perspectiva en la que no se vea atractiva o fea en lo más mínimo.

"Te gusta el café con dos de azúcar, ¿Cierto, Anna?"

"Tres." confirma Elsa, conteniéndome de insultarle con una suave sonrisa.

Me sonrojo violentamente. Ella me conoce tan bien. Ella me conoce mejor que mi ex. Saco mi lengua cuando Hans se da vuelta para ir a por nuestros pedidos.

De repente, hay un brazo alrededor de la parte posterior de mi silla y Elsa está cerca, más cerca que nunca. Vuelvo la mirada hacia la puerta, pensando que ella quiere susurrar en mi oído otra vez, pero no. Mi cara es tomada y girada con suavidad hacia su embriagadora y determinada mirada, y estoy segura de que la muerte viene a por mí. La muerte por amor. Estoy tan cerca de derretirme en mi asiento. Es verano. Está increíblemente caliente. No puedo respirar.

Siento que me hundo en su mano, acercándome más, mis ojos adorar su cara. Cada rincón y cada grieta, cada pequeño folículo y el tinte de sus mejillas, me saboreo como un animal. Estoy escaneando sus facciones con impetuosidad. Está preocupada, pensando concienzudamente en las palabras correctas para decir. Echo un vistazo a sus labios, a duras penas, porque estábamos tan cerca de besarnos hace una semana y esta repentina urgencia de emociones sólo se apodera de mí. Quiero volver a besarla. Quiero besar a Elsa. Quiero que ella—

"No seas tan mala con Hans, Anna " Ella susurra. Su aliento fresco roza débilmente mi cara. Su aliento nunca era cálido , ni siquiera cuando estábamos acurrucadas en su cama. Elsa es fría. Su temperatura corporal y su respiración, glaciales. Su apartamento, helado hasta calar los huesos. A ella le encanta el frío. Ella se deja acariciar por él. No creo haberla visto temblar jamás en mi vida. Dios, ella huele a flores.

"Yo— " Me aclaro la garganta. "Yo no lo soy." Mi voz suena húmeda por la excitación. Es tan incómodamente obvio que no puedo evitar desviar la mirada aún con el rostro atrapado entre sus hermosos dedos.

"Sí, lo eres." Ella se da vuelta para ver a Hans corriendo cerca. "Él ha cambiado."

"Sé que él ha cambiado. Pero esto es lo más agradable que voy a llegar a ser con él."

"Sé que ustedes dos han sido..." Deja la frase en el aire y sus ojos observan mis inquietas manos. Y entonces— Dios, mis dedos están sudorosos cuando se entrelazan con los de ella. Contengo mi respiración, sin embargo, un hilo de voz se abre paso a través de la parte posterior de mi garganta. Sus dedos son hermosos, al igual que los ojos que me observan. Me he quedado atrapada en la mirada de Elsa, su agarre, su voz, yo estaba hecha para ello. "No tienes por qué estar nerviosa cuando él esté cerca." Baja un poco la voz, susurra, suave, frágil.

Recupero mi voz. "No estoy nerviosa."

"¿Qué tal tensa? Te tensas mucho cerca de Hans."

"Bueno, ¿Puedes culparme por eso?"

Ella parpadea suavemente, y ladea la cabeza con asombro. Maldita sea.

"Está bien, tienes un punto." El brazo detrás de mi silla se envuelve alrededor de mi espalda y me acerca a ella. Sé que mis mejillas están ardiendo. Soy como un pez fuera del agua. "Pero hemos sido amigos desde hace un año ya, Anna. ¿No va siendo hora ya de dejar las rencillas atrás?"

"¿Qué eres, mi terapeuta?"

Ella se ríe en voz baja, y es la primera vez que sus manos no están alrededor de sus labios para sofocar ese estallido de alegría, están muy ocupadas con mi mano y espalda, ambas sudorosas. Dejé escapar una risita nerviosa, porque de pronto, cada maldita mirada que ella me de me va a destrozar y partir por la mitad. No estoy preparada para este tipo de compromiso. No se puede estar tan excitada 24/7. No es justo para mi cuerpo. O para mis malditas emociones.

Casi nos besamos hace una semana. Estábamos tan cerca de ello. Miro a sus labios una vez más. Todavía estamos lo suficientemente cerca.

Y por un segundo, hay silencio. Las voces que nos rodean están adormecidas. Hans ha desaparecido. Somos solo Elsa y yo, sentadas en el peor café de Nueva York, mirándonos la una a la otra, nadando en el silencio del contacto visual. Permanezco inmóvil, y hago trabajar a mi mano que está sosteniendo la suya, jugando con sus dedos entrelazados con los míos. Mi dedo índice se desliza bajo su palma. Mis ojos se desplazan entre las dos piscinas azules delante de mí. Labios temblorosos por una probada. Quiero volver a besarla. No me importa. Ella debe haber notado que he estado observando sus labios durante la última hora. Es tan obvio. Yo quiero que sea obvio.

"Elsa" murmuro. Por alguna razón. Como para ella siga mordiendo nerviosamente su labio.

"Anna" Elsa ve lejos, detrás de mi hacia Hans, sus brazos se deslizan de mi espalda y mano, y descansan sobre la mesa, tensos. De inmediato extraño el contacto. Y no puedo evitar pensar que me han pillado con la mano en un tarro de galletas. O en este caso, inclinándome para besar a, supuestamente, mi mejor amiga. Me estoy sonrojando suavemente, tratando de mirar cualquier cosa menos a Hans, para calmar mi corazón.

A pesar de que la atención de Elsa está en el tonto murmullo ,continúo mirando sus dedos, sabiendo perfectamente bien dónde habían estado hace unos momentos. Alrededor de mis dedos. Alrededor de mi espalda. Acariciando suavemente alrededor con calma,delicadamente, pequeños gestos . Estoy temblando, pero a causa de mis recuerdos, no de la nieve de afuera.

"¿Sobre qué están hablando, chicas?" Hans se burla, poniendo nuestros cafés sobre la mesa y dándonos miradas de interés. Gruño y Elsa me mira antes de volverse hacia él con una sonrisa.

"Consiguiéndole a Anna un terapeuta."

"Genial".

Escupo mi café de nuevo en mi taza, muy suave, y miro a Elsa con un rubor. "No— eso es—"

Ambos se ríen de mí, y me hundo en mi asiento. Entonces, una mirada de Elsa me enamora por completo. Estoy inquieta en mi asiento, y trato de cambiar de tema rápidamente. "El café es una mierda aquí."

"Dices eso cada vez que lo ordenas."

"Tal vez tú haces mal el café, Hans." Ruedo mis ojos y después miro a Elsa. "Digo, después de todo eres el único camarero que nos atiende aquí."

"Porque soy el único camarero aquí." Se gira para comprobar otras mesas. "Lo que significa que no tengo tiempo para hablar con una chica hermosa," Mira a Elsa, y luego a mi. "Y a su pequeño perro callejero." Y entonces se fue, limpiando cautelosamente las mesas y tomando órdenes. Hans siempre fue un chico alegre, brillante, cálido, sonriente. Incluso cuando se lanzan insultos contra él, se ríe. Y no puedo dejar de adorar esa parte de él.

Elsa asiente hacia mí, y me hace callar. "¿Ves? No estuvo tan mal para una conversación."

"Estaré enferma." murmuro en mis manos y mordisqueo discretamente mi dedo índice mientras pienso, con la mirada apagada en Hans mientras trabaja. De vez en cuando echo un vistazo a Elsa hasta que sorbe su bebida y luego se tapa la boca, con los ojos abiertos, y las mejillas llenas de café frío.

Empiezo a reír inclinándome sobre la mesa, haciendo vibrar nuestros cafés mientras Elsa comienza a tragar y a estremecerse. "El café es muy malo aquí." Ella murmura impactada. Mirando con enojo a su bebida.

Estoy demasiado ocupada luchando contra la risa como para considerar lo que dijo.

"¿Por qué seguimos viniendo a este lugar?" Ella pregunta en voz alta, mirando su café helado con un leve disgusto.

"¡Porque trabajo aquí!" Hans dice en voz alta de detrás del mostrador mientras prepara dos tazas más para sus otros clientes.

Elsa y yo nos miramos. Nos reímos, y luego nos levantamos para irnos, pero Hans nos apunta y murmura para que nos sentemos.

Sorprendentemente, aparte del aburrimiento y la fuerza de la costumbre, hay otra razón por la que Elsa y yo vinimos al Buddy's hoy. Aunque nuestro viaje aquí era peligroso debido a la tormenta de nieve sin fin que nos golpeó hace una semana (La misma que, además, arruinó mi beso con Elsa), la ciudad ha estado en un confinamiento parcial. Y siento como si estuviese viendo una película apocalíptica. Yo y Elsa... Escapando de la oscuridad, en la búsqueda sin fin de nuestro refugio para luego descubrir que nosotras mismos, éramos lo que habíamos estado buscando desesperadamente. La película termina con nosotras... Besándonos. Pasan los créditos.

Le doy un vistazo a Elsa, una vez más, mirando fervientemente. Podía mirar a Elsa por horas, de verdad podría. A veces, cuando estaba borracha, demasiado borracha para dormir con la agitación de la náusea, miraba a Elsa acurrucarse a mi lado en la cama. Presa del cansancio, ella envolvía sus brazos a mi alrededor, pequeñas, tranquilas, y pálidas cosas, enredadas en mi pijama. Si me preguntan cuál es mi lugar de ensueño, mi lugar de relajo favorito, yo diría que ya lo he encontrado en los brazos de Elsa, en su cama, en su helada habitación, con las mantas tapándonos hasta la barbilla.

"Bueno, cité aquí a Elsa por una razón." Hans comienza, dando un paso hacia nuestra mesa , mientras se limpiaba las manos con una toalla. Se sienta junto a Elsa y me da una mirada. "Y creo que a Anna también, considerando que ella te sigue a dondequiera que vayas, Els."

Elsa se ríe en voz baja y luego me sonríe de una manera que podría iluminar al mundo entero. "Realmente, es más al revés"

"De ninguna manera, Els— " Tartamudeo. Maldita sea. Pero consigo retomar el hilo. "Soy como un pequeño cachorro, lo juro. Cuando se trata de ti— Dios yo— Eres como un líder. Lo juro— "

"Vaya, que lindo." Hans interrumpe con sarcasmo. "Mira a Anna, por una vez, incapaz de hablar con claridad."

Me sonrojo horriblemente, y le doy un vistazo a Elsa quien continúa mirándome, y esperando a que hable como si mi ex no hubiera arruinado mi discurso romántico... O amistoso. "Sólo estoy diciendo, Hans— Yo soy la seguidora, Elsa es la líder."

"Bueno, no fue así en el principio," se ríe apoyándose en su brazo , el codo firmemente plantados en la mesa. Se ve tan perezoso. Pero firme. Y eso me irrita. "Elsa solía seguirte a todas partes, ¿Lo recuerdas?"

"Fue muy vergonzoso," dice en voz baja, con el rubor tiñendo sus mejillas. "Pero, personalmente, no creo que haya un seguidor en mi relación con Anna.

Relación. Eso casi lo hace sonar como si—

"Si quieres a una de nosotras, tendrás que tener a la otra también" Ella continuó con un gesto firme.

"Algo así como un dos por uno."

"Dos guisantes en una vaina."

"Dos uvas sacadas de la misma vid."

"Todo o nada."

" Lo entiendo, " Hans pone los ojos y garabatea en la mesa con su pluma. Me asomo para ver sus dibujos, y me quedo obsesionada con ellos antes de que empiece a hablar. "Como sea, chicas, tengo un primo que llegará pronto."

"¿Qué tan pronto?" le pregunto mientras bebo mi café, y hago una mueca ante el sabor.

"Como una semana," Hans detiene su garabateo para contemplar su arte, y entonces, se sumerge otra vez. " Su nombre es Kristoff. Chico dulce. Un poco lindo. nariz es un poco grande, pero nada que una cirugía no pueda resolver." Él chasquea la pluma , y apunta a Elsa : "Ahora, aquí es donde entras tú, querida."

Elsa ríe nerviosamente y de un manotazo aparto el lápiz de la mano de Hans. Él me mira y lo recupera.

"Hace dos años Elsa—" Él sonríe y reflexiona por un momento. Tal vez volviendo a conectar su cerebro. O tratando de averiguar la redacción adecuada. Está pensando, eso es todo lo que importa. Algo que no hace a menudo. "Mira, voy a ser franco."

"¿Cuándo no lo eres?" Gruño, mirando sus bocetos sobre la mesa. Todavía puedo insultarle, aunque no esté prestando atención. Una habilidad que aprendí bien de cuando éramos novios.

"Elsa, eras muy introvertida hace dos años." concluye, como si se trata de información nueva para nosotras.

Ruedo mis ojos ante su seriedad y miro a Elsa, quien está moviéndose nerviosamente en su asiento. Quiero hablar por ella. De verdad quiero hacerlo. Protejo a Elsa de gente como Hans, chicos arrogantes que no saben cómo traer a colación un tema delicado de manera correcta. Pero es un buen cambio de ritmo el ver a Elsa moverse, girarse y averiguar por sí misma antes de recurrir a mí. Entonces, me muerdo la lengua y entierro mis uñas bajo la mesa, demasiado tensa. Me estoy conteniendo. Observando.

"Y Kristoff es un poco extraño."

"¿Qué estás tratando de decir?" Murmuro, antes de cerrar mi boca una vez más.

Hans salta hacia atrás como si se hubiese quemado. "Dios, él realmente es como un pequeño cachorro, Elsa" Él voltea hacia mi, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. "O un perro guardián."

Bebo mi café con desagrado y aparto la mirada.

"Entonces, ¿Qué tiene que ver la extraña manera de ser de Kristoff... Conmigo?" Elsa le pregunta simplemente, recuperando la compostura rápidamente. Estoy impresionada, y volteo para mirarla con absoluto orgullo. Su espalda es recta, los ojos fijos , la boca apretada, las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

Hans se inclina, y su mano estropea su arte. "Tú eras rara como él. Hace dos años atrás."

Me ahogo con mi café. Estoy muy ofendida. Pero Elsa se ve tan tranquila y tan feliz como en el segundo en el que entró en este elegante establecimiento." ¿Él es muy introvertido también?" Ella murmura en voz baja, dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí rápidamente.

"No, él es simplemente muy antisocial" Hans me da un solo vistazo. "Y él no tiene a alguien como Anna para empujarlo fuera de su zona de confort."

"Más bien forzarlo." Elsa me da un vistazo. Pero sé que ella solo me está tomando el pelo, por lo que golpeo su brazo con suavidad.

"Así que... Caminas alrededor con él. Lo acostumbras a la ciudad. Tal vez le muestras tu apartamento. Creo que él se quedará aquí por un tiempo, así que..." Él nos mira a ambas. "¿Estamos bien?"

"¿Por eso hemos venido hasta aquí?" Me paro. "¿Sólo para que pudieras pedirnos un favor, cosa que, podrías haber hecho fácilmente por el teléfono?"

Hans se encoge de hombros y limpia lo que queda de su arte con el pulgar. "También extrañaba a Elsa."

Ella se rio en voz baja.

"Este lugar es una mierda", murmuro, bebiendo mi café una vez más, sólo para escupir de nuevo en mi taza." Y odio el café, también."

"Sin embargo, ustedes siguen viniendo," Y Hans muestra esa estúpida y encantadora sonrisa suya, y estoy notablemente molesta. Pero ambos miramos a Elsa quien está pensando profundamente, sus labios se curvan mientras piensa, a la vez que su mirada se pierde más allá de la mesa.

Ella no va a hacerlo.

"Lo haré."

"¿Qué?" Soy la primera en hablar y derramo mi café, descuidadamente. Hans salta de el entusiasmo, mientras limpio con fervor mi desastre.

"¡Eso es genial, Elsa!" Él acaricia su hombro con ligereza." Yo sabía que podía contar contigo."

Estoy demasiado ocupado en el suelo, limpiando mi desorden para ver la expresión de Elsa ante tal cumplido. Y está bien así. Ella no puede ver la absoluta curiosidad en mi cara. Quiero apoyarla, pero no puedo evitar sentir como si Hans estuviese ocultando algo. Me meto un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y veo a Hans alejándose de nuestra mesa.

Oigo el roce de las sillas y Elsa me detiene. Ella dice: "Voy a pedirle que envuelva mi café."

Y me quejo. "Odias el café de aquí."

"Lo sé, pero" ella mira a Hans de nuevo. "Es u gesto amable hacerlo."

Me encojo de hombros y Elsa corre al baño. Por ende, yo me quedo a esperar por el mostrador para mirar lejos de Hans, y hacia los garabatos que dibujó sobre toda la superficie de la encimera. Tengo la extraña sensación de que su aspecto es similar al arte de otra persona que he visto. Y no puedo evitar sentir que es familiar. Las líneas son agudas, dentadas, pero curvas en todos los lugares correctos. Son flores, escondidas detrás de las botellas de ketchup y los paquetes de mermelada. Muevo unos batidores hacia un costado, y dos pequeñas flores delicadamente dibujados están esparcidos por debajo de ellos. Me encuentro a mí misma sonriendo salvajemente.

"¿Ahora dibujas?" Murmuro, colocando las rodillas en el asiento e inclinándome sobre el mostrador para ver a sus pequeños dibujos. "¿Desde cuándo?" Me pregunto cuando él asiente con la cabeza.

Se encoge de hombros mientras limpia un par de tazas de café con una toalla. "Recientemente, he estado estudiando un poco de arte."

Y entonces me doy cuenta de ello. Mi sonrisa se extiende aún más y asiento lentamente. "¿Cómo está Nicholas?"

No he preguntado por Nicholas desde hace mucho, así que entiendo a Hans cuando detiene su limpieza para mirarme con extrañeza. Tal vez está sorprendido de que yo todavía sé de él. O tal vez está un poco sentimental porque todavía puedo recordar el arte de Nicholas. Me encojo de hombros. Y él niega con la cabeza ligeramente. "Está enfermo. Muy enfermo."

Dejo de ver sus dibujos para darle un rápido vistazo a Hans. "Oh Dios mío" trago audiblemente. "Dios mío, lo siento," Mi voz es escasa. Pequeño. Tal cual como me siento.

Se encoge de hombros. "Como sea" Él vuelve a la limpieza. "Él me está enseñando algunas cosas así que..."

Él cambia el tema, así que no lo presiono. Pero no puedo evitar la tentación de verlo. Nicholas. Mi Nicholas. Supongo que en realidad ya no es mío. Pero imaginarlo en una cama de hospital, con cables esparcidos a su alrededor, entrando en su cuerpo y su piel— me dan ganas de vomitar. Contuve mi lengua, en señal de respeto. Es el primer momento en el que me doy cuenta de que ya no soy parte de los chicos. Me rompe el corazón.

Nos detenemos y nos sentamos en silencio, pero continuamos mirando su arte. Había algo increíblemente extraño sobre Hans hoy. Claro, él siempre actúa como un gilipollas inteligente, un chico astuto, gastándole bromas de manera traviesa a víctimas inocentes, pero hay algo allí. Escondido detrás de las sonrisas que da.

Conozco a Hans. Lo conozco bien. Lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuando detrás de esa sonrisita que ha estado poniendo todo el día se esconde algún secreto horrible. Un secreto más grande que la sorpresiva enfermedad de Nicholas. Me desplazo por el mostrador, de manera ruidosa, y llamo su atención cuando estoy a mitad de camino.

"¿Qué?"

Asiento con la cabeza. "Dime".

Abre su boca, pero la cierra rápidamente. Y luego una sonrisa amplia florece , tal como su arte floral, en su rostro. "No."

Me burlo. Hans, te conozco. Ambos nos conocemos el uno al otro."

Se ríe emocionado. Como si todo fuese un gran juego para él. La vida es un juego. Él realmente es como los chicos ahora. "Sabía que no podía ocultarte nada", él está sonriendo ahora, emocionado, saltando por el otro lado del mostrador, para que pudiera seguirlo. Pero no lo hago. Me quedo en mi sitio, pero me alzo en mi asiento para gritar sobre la encimera.

"Te conozco mejor que todos tus hermanos juntos."

"Por lo cual ya deberías saber qué estoy escondiendo."

Me mordí el labio. "¿Kristoff es real?"

Él se ríe. "Confía en mí, es real", Y finalmente, me mira. "Y muy raro."

Sigo viéndolo limpiar. Y sé que sólo tengo unos minutos más para interrogarlo antes de que Elsa vuelva de los baños. Me deslizo hacia un costado otra vez, pero esta vez trato con un enfoque diferente.

"Podrías haber tratado su rareza de otra manera", murmuro . "Creo que suenas muy—"

"¿Grosero?" Él hace una mueca, y juega con el cabello en su nuca. Hans y yo siempre hemos tenido algo con los gestos nerviosos que conllevan cabello. Era algo que teníamos en común. Todavía lo tenemos.

"Un poco."

Juega con los dibujos, atizándoles con los dedos, y estoy fascinada y mirándolo. "¿Qué estás planeando? " Vuelvo a preguntar, silenciandome. Me inclino apoyándome en el mostrador y trato de descifrar su mirada agachada.

Él sonríe."¿Qué piensas tú?"

Y es sólo la forma en que lo dice. La forma en que su mirada se aflojaba. Sus blancos dientes mostrándose. Lo sé. Yo lo sé. Puedo leer su mente. Puedo ver a través de él. Y me quedo sin aliento, y luego me incorporo, para suprimir mi respuesta. "De ninguna manera", me inclino hacia delante, una vez más, mi rostro a centímetros del suyo. "¡Estás tratando de conseguirle un novio a Elsa!"

Él está alrededor del mostrador en un parpadeo, riendo todo el camino hacia mi asiento. Su mano se estrechó sobre mi boca y yo gruñí irritada. "Cierra la boca, ella te escuchará", susurra en mi oído. Me siento un poco mareada, un poco enferma.

Me ofusqué en mi asiento, envolviendo mi cabeza con mis manos y quejándome con suavidad. Dios, Elsa me sería arrebatada, pronto estaría en una cita, desperdiciándolo todo en vestidos de verano . Perdiendo la virginidad con— Alguien relacionado con Hans. Hans. Estoy gritando internamente, o tal vez externamente. Y se siente como si mi estómago hubiese descendido hasta mis pies y de repente estoy sosteniendo las lágrimas más feroces que mis ojos han soportado. Dios, yo sabía que era demasiado tarde. Sabía que el tiempo oficialmente se acabaría. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Elsa encontrara un novio. No, antes de que un novio encontrara Elsa.

Elsa era pequeña. Delicada. A pesar de que ella tenía una actitud para ese pequeño cuerpo de ella, ella todavía necesitaba ser manejado con la fragilidad. Los chicos son tan ásperos y brutales.¿cómo iba a ser capaz de traer a colación su extraño pasado?

Estoy celosa. Enojada. Aterrorizada. Mi futuro por completo no se ha interrumpido, sin embargo, una de mis amistades más cercanas ha comenzado a desmoronarse lentamente ante mis ojos. Respiro con dificultad, tratando de crear un plan por pura desesperación.

Una vez que miro hacia arriba a través de mis dedos temblorosos Hans está tarareando para sí mismo y limpiando de nuevo detrás del mostrador. Estoy llena de temor.

"ella no saldrá con él" Digo con orgullo. Como para convencerme.

"Sí, lo hará."

Lo hará. Sé que lo hará. A Elsa le encantan los chicos. "Ella nunca ha salido antes. Es nueva e todo esto."

"Lo que nos da más razones para emparejarlos."

Eso era un buen punto. "No van a durar mucho tiempo."

"Sí, lo harán."

Es cierto, probablemente lo harán. Se casarán. Tendrán hijos. Yo sería esa vieja amistad, dejada en el polvo. Casándose con un hombre al que no ama y viendo a Elsa... Viéndola—

"Tú no puedes hacerme esto."

"¿A ti?" Se vuelve entonces, pero su sonrisa es amplia. Como si supiera algo. Como si él—

Se trata de dos sobresaltos en un día. Y tengo la cara roja como un tomate. "¿Cómo lo—"

"Como tú dijiste Anna, Nos conocemos el uno al otro."

Abrazo a mi abrigo para tal vez detener mi estremecimiento. Pero Dios. "¿Desde cuándo?"

"¿Desde cuándo que lo sé? ¿O desde cuándo has estado enamorada de Elsa?"

Estoy detrás del mostrador en segundos, mis manos sobre su boca, empujándolo al suelo, debajo de los gabinetes, al centro de la tierra. Mis ojos están mirando hacia el baño, y yo estoy murmurando para él en voz baja, dura y baja. Ni siquiera sé lo que estoy diciendo; Sólo estoy tratando de asustarlo. O tal vez de controlar a mi inquieto corazón que late rápido.

"Ni te atrevas a decirle algo..." murmuro en voz baja, todavía mirándolo.

Está sonriendo. "¿Decirle qué? ¿Que su mejor amiga tiene un gran flechazo por ella y que ella—"

Me sonrojo violentamente y le miro boquiabierta. "Yo no—- No puedo— ¡Yo no soy así!"

"No es que seas así o no, Anna" Él me empuja hacia atrás. "Si ella te gusta, te gusta."

Mis labios están sellados herméticamente y estoy tratando de encontrar la manera de convencer a Hans sobre qué hacer. Él siempre tenía una manera de hacer la más simple de las cosas complicadas y viceversa. Pero esa es una de sus mejores cualidades, hacer que las situaciones o ideas más locas, parezcan fáciles. Es una de las pocas razones por las que me enamoré de él tan rápidamente. Yo estaba enamorada del pensamiento claro de Hans. Como si su cerebro fuera un bosque después de un incendio.

"Por favor, no le digas" murmuro finalmente, com mi visión borrosa ante la caída de una serie de lágrimas.

Puedo decir que Hans estaba sorprendido por mi reacción, y antes de que abriese su boca—

"¿Chicos?"

Me levante primero, y arreglé rápidamente mi cabello. "¡Elsa! ¿Cómo estuvo eso de hacer pi— Digo— ¿Fuiste al baño? ¿Fue divertido? Espera, ¿Qué?"

Elsa tomó su café del mostrador, envuelto y listo para llevar. "Um," Ella ríe nerviosamente y luego desvía su mirada a Hans, quien también se levanta del suelo. "¿Interrumpo algo?"

Ambos nos miramos rápidamente el uno al otro y entonces, Hans comienza a reír histéricamente, mi sonrojo era más carmín que un camión de bomberos y doy vuelta al mostrador sólo para golpearme la cadera en la salida. Aúllo de dolor y termino en el piso; En ese instante, Hans está en el piso junto a mí, sin dejar de reír. Chillando.

Elsa es la única que corre rápidamente en mi auxilio, sus manos sostienen mi cuerpo boca arriba; ella me está mirando a la cara. Pero, en primera instancia, yo ni siquiera tengo tiempo para centrarme en las palabras que vienen de sus labios gruesos.

"¿Es tan obvio?" Me pregunto en voz alta a la cafetería, al mundo, a Hans.

Y una vez que Elsa y yo salimos, oigo a Hans decir muy débilmente, "Sí".

Y yo sé que tenemos que hablar de ello en breve; mi flechazo —no obsesivo— con Elsa. Pero no puedo dejar de instar a la excitación de la tensión sexual. Me gusta. Es segura. Está bien. Estoy feliz. En realidad, es como Buddy's. Sigo volviendo a mis sentimientos por Elsa, a pesar de que los odio.

Realmente no los puedo mantener alejados.

Incluso si hacen un muy mal café.

* * *

_Hola otra vez, ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Qué les parece que Hans tome protagonismo? ¿Y que no sepa preparar café? ¿Qué opinan sobre el extraaaaaño clima en Nueva York? ¿Se irá a acabar el mundo? ¿Anna besará a Elsa? ¿Elsa se llevará bien con Kristoff? ¿Kristoff se sentirá cómodo en la gran ciudad? ¿Qué pasará en la relación de Anna y Elsa después de la llegada de Kristoff? ¿No les gusta cómo suena "Kristoff"? ¿Kristoff? ¡¿KRISTOFF?!_

_Ah ya, me calmo. Como sea, espero que tengáis una excelente semana, coman bien, sonrían y bueno, eso (?).  
_

_En fin, no tengo nada más que decir, solo me queda agradecer a: _

_-Tomoyo-neechan: ¿Cómo no amarlas? ¿Ah? Si separadas son bellísimas, juntas son... Bueno, ya sabes, un derechazo lleno de amor, lujuria y muchas otras cosas más directo a los ovarios. O al menos así lo siento yo, mi anatomía es extraña. (?)_

_-heartsbeatingfornothing: Oh, vaya... ¡Te lo agradezco, de verdad! Hiciste que me emocionara tal cual quinceañera esperando a su amor. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, ¿Qué te pareció? ¡Espero no haberte defraudado con la traducción! Saludos /o/. _

_-Ziu: Digo lo mismo, fíjate que ahora que lo estoy traduciendo, lo disfruto más que la primera vez que lo leí, es genial xD Y en cuanto a lo otro, eso de actualizar pronto, ¡Aquí está! Supongo que ya lo notaste (?) En fin, que tengas una bonita jornada, saludos :B_

_-Hinata-Tsuki: Pues, de nada, es un placer traducir :3 (Bueno, hay veces en las que me quiero volver chango, pero eso ya es otro asunto xD) Ah... Elsa, hasta su nombre me suena suave, frágil, delicioso (?) Ugh, Aquí está Hans, robando protagonismo para variar, aunque después se nos viene Kristoff, el primo xD Como sea, al igual que tú, a mi también me hubiese gustado conocer su perspectiva, chillaría a más no poder, creo que ambas lo haríamos, ¿No? xD _

_Y repito, es un placer traducir, gente como tú y bueno, como todas las personitas que se toman el tiempo de leer y dejar review, me animan a seguir (L) :) Cuídate también, que tengas un bonito día, semana, mes, año, vida entera (?) y no olvides que estás en mi hígado, si te sales de él mis anticuerpos te van a golpear, há, conste que te advertí 8c_

_-Paula Hudson: Gracias, Paula... Puedo llamarte "Paula" a secas, ¿Verdad? En fin, tú no sabes lo especial que eres para mí al estar en mi hígado, espero que no te moleste si de vez en cuando bebo un poco, pero procuraré no beber más de la cuenta. Y gracias por tu comprensión, todos tenemos una vida, y yo al traducir esta historia decidí compartir parte de la mía con ustedes, en ese momento acepté las ventajas y desventajas de esto, y seguiré contra viento y marea, después de todo, el Elsanna me da energías para seguir /o/ ¡Saludos! _

_-AdaHetfield6: Gracias por pasar, y es un placer hacerte feliz... Venga, aquí tienes otra cuota de icest, ¡Y se vienen más en el futuro! Hahaha que tengas un hermoso día :3_

_-Y a todos ustedes, personitas anónimas que leen esto, son unas delicias de personas, si pudiese les haría panqueques a todos, pero bueno, faltan huevos. (Sí, en el doble sentido también, ba dum tss BD)_

_En fin... Es hora de la despedida~ ¡Que tengan un buen día/tarde/noche/loquesea! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que por cierto, se viene bueno... ¡Kristoff vendrá a revolucionar las cosas! Hahaha Adieu :B_


	4. Chapter 4

___¡Hola, un gustazo verlos! Bienvenidos a un nuevo martes de You Are, lo saco un poco más tarde de lo común porque durante la noche de ayer me sentía mal, estaba un poco enferma y bueno, tenía la traducción casi terminada, tenía 9 de las 10 páginas traducidas, pero no daba más, tuve que dejarlo hasta hoy en la tarde. Como es costumbre, os repito que si hay alguna incoherencia, falla o palabra que os cause ruido, solo díganmelo :D __Bueno, sin nada más que decirles por ahora, los dejo con la lectura. ¡Lean, mis pequeños icest-shippers!_

_*La historia pertenece a Pmrising, yo solo la traduzco (claro, con su permiso).*_

* * *

You Are - Capítulo 4

Estoy usando mi vestido favorito. Fresco. Ligero. No del todo apto para el duro clima que hemos estado teniendo. Hace frío. No al punto de congelar, pero sin duda está helado. Se siente como un otoño veraniego. Pero con las tormentas de nieve que Nueva York ha estado teniendo, el viento frío se siente casi natural ahora. Es como si estuviésemos aferrándonos al aire caliente del verano por el cual estamos desesperados. Mis botas suenan a lo largo de la agrietada y helada acera; la nieve aún tiene que fundirse, pero se desvanece día a día. Estoy aterrorizada de la nieve ahora. Absolutamente asqueada por ella.

Es de noche y me estoy perdiendo el comienzo de una muy buena fiesta. Una fiesta de chicos buenos. Los chicos siempre lanzaban las mejores charadas y ahora yo seré la sujeta velas, porque me pusieron a cargo de Kristoff. Lo que significa tener que encontrar un gran chico atontado curioseando en una estación de autobuses, probablemente mirando a los anuncios brillantes por encima de su cabeza y tratando de calcular cómo llegaron hasta allí.

"Mira, esa es la diferencia entre los neoyorquinos y los turistas de Nueva York."

"Quieres decir, ¿Aparte de usar gorras?"

Le doy a Elsa un fuerte suspiro a través de mi teléfono. "Es simple, ellos se asombran mucho."

"Y tienen cámaras", dice Elsa. "Alrededor de sus cuellos."

"Bueno, los estudiantes de arte también tienen cámaras alrededor de sus cuellos."

"Bueno, incluso en ese caso, puedes sentir la diferencia."

Asiento con la cabeza. "Como si hubiese algo tan moralmente correcto en un estudiante de arte llevando una cámara costosa en sus manos."

"Y algo tan moralmente incorrecto sobre ver a un hombre gordo, con su correa demasiado apretada, agarrando su pequeña y costosa cámara entre sus grandes y carnosas garras."

Y nos reímos.

"¿Estás nerviosa por conocer a Kristoff?" Ella pregunta, su voz es tranquila, grave. Sé que ahora ella está probablemente en una licorería, usando una identificación falsa. Elsa ha cambiado tanto. No para mejor, pero al menos un poco mejor que antes de lo de la puerta.

"En realidad no." Ella no tiene idea de qué tan poco convencida sueno. Estoy nerviosa, pero no porque me voy a encontrar con un chico. Es porque me voy a encontrar el futuro chico de Elsa. "Por lo que Hans me dijo, suena como un idiota."

"¡Anna! No seas grosera" Ella ahoga una risita. "Eso es inapropiado".

"Lo dice la chica que compra licor con dinero ajeno."

No tengo tiempo para escuchar su respuesta probablemente ingeniosa cuando mi teléfono sale volando y lo siguiente que sé, es que hay un perro sobre mí. Literalmente sobre mí. Mi fresco y ligero vestido se alza y hay babas en toda mi cara. Estoy amordazándolo, tratando de alejarle, riendo, asqueada, y entonces un chico, en absoluto tonto, para nada idiota, recoge al animal y se ríe nerviosamente.

"Tranquilo, Sven" Él sostiene al perro por el cuello y me mira hacia abajo, con los ojos fijos en mis muslos, que estaban dejados al viento frío. Me sonrojo notoriamente, y estiro mi falda para ocultar mis piernas. "Lo siento, por lo general actúa de esa manera con la gente que conoce."

"Probablemente olfateó algo en mí" supongo, estirándole mi mano para que pueda tomarla. Él parpadea y tira de mi con facilidad. Es fuerte, puedo ver sus bíceps marcándose en su camiseta, y de repente me encuentro mirándolo fijo.

Él se ríe en voz baja, y luego acaricia la cabeza de su perro. "Puedes acariciarlo" Y es precisamente lo que hago, con cuidado, haciendo una mueca justo antes de tocar gruesos trechos de piel.

"Soy Kristoff."

Lo miro y me río. "¡Oh! Oh, soy Anna " y señalo a Sven. "Él probablemente olfateó a tu primo Hans en mí, y ese es el por qué— "

"Salió disparado."

Nos reímos, levanto mi teléfono desde el suelo y luego Kristoff dice: "Así que tú eres la ex de Hans."

Es una manera terrible de empezar nuestra nueva amistad. O lo que sea que esto iba a ser. Antes de nada, incluso de ser amigos, tengo que entenderlo a pesar de mi cabeza dura: Él va a ser el primer novio de Elsa. Esto hace que la bilis se solidifique en mi estómago cuando pienso demasiado en ello, así que me abstengo de poner una cara fea, sonriendo casualmente.

Kristoff era ciertamente alto, con buen estilo, su nariz no era tan grande como Hans dijo que era, y su sonrisa estaba lejos de ser tonta. Siendo honesta, yo me sentía extraña e increíblemente atraída por el chico,y si no hubiese estado enganchada a mi mejor amiga, él podría haber estado prendado de mi mano en este momento. Kristoff tenía esta energía a su alrededor, como si pudieses confiar en él con tu vida. Él era fiable, y por lo que van las primeras impresiones, estoy un poco temerosa de confiar en él ya. Siento como si pudiese dejar que él me vende los ojos y luego dejar que me guíe hasta la carretera. Podía confiar mi vida a este chico. Lo sabía desde el momento en que lo conocí.

Él no era un turista, pero tampoco un neoyorquino. Era ambos, una combinación de nuevo y viejo. Un niño con experiencia.

La mejor parte fue que él no levantó la vista para ver los anuncio ni una sola vez, a diferencia de los otros que nos rodeaban.

"Solo llámame Anna" digo con picardía. "Ya no me divierto con Hans."

Él sigue acariciando la cabeza de Sven. "Pero lo hiciste."

Asiento con la cabeza, con cuidado caminando por la avenida en busca de un taxi. "Lo hice."

"Y ahora son amigos." Él me sigue con Sven trotando detrás con rapidez, sin correa, lo que me parece completamente increíble.

"Así es."

"Entonces, ¿No estás saliendo con nadie?"

Sigo caminando adelante. Soy rápida. Yo soy de Nueva York. Recuerdo cuando yo era como Kristoff, nueva y asustada. Pero me irrito un poco cuando de repente él mantiene mi ritmo, cuando incluso, de alguna manera, camina un poco más rápido. ¿Cómo esquiva a la gente enfocándose en nosotros con tanta gracia? ¿Cómo llama a un taxi sin siquiera mover una pestaña?

Una vez que el auto se detiene él se instala en primer lugar, y una vez que estoy dentro, me encuentro muy impresionada. Lo cual es algo muy difícil de lograr en mí. Culpo a este rasgo de mi juventud, con los chicos y sus pequeños, arrogantes y horribles gestos que por lo general se muestran en conversaciones. Por lo general, era tan difícil mantenerlos enfocados. E incluso si de alguna manera lograbas captar su atención, ellos eran quienes hablarían todo el tiempo.

Eran groseros. Y me lo contagiaron.

Aunque hay una ligera discusión sobre un perro entrando en el coche, Kristoff afirma que el perro es su guía, lo cual es una completa y vil mentira. "¿Has estado aquí antes?" Pregunto rápidamente, sorprendida de que supiera cómo mentir tan fácil.

Se sonroja, agachando la cabeza. "En realidad estuve aquí durante años hasta que me mudé de vuelta a casa."

Tarareo. "¿Dónde está tu casa?"

"Oregon."

"Hace frío allí."

"Hace frío aquí." Él mira por la ventana, y yo le observo. "Por el amor de Dios, que es verano."

"El clima ha estado loco durante los últimos cuatro años." Busco mi teléfono en mi cartera y lo tomo rápidamente. "¿Cuándo te fuiste?"

"Hace cuatro años."

"Bueno, ahí lo tienes."

No hubo ni un segundo de silencio antes de que él se girara hacia mí y dijera de nuevo, con claridad, afirmativamente. "Así que, ¿Lo estás?"

"¿Estoy qué?"

"Soltera".

Me olvidé por completo de que alguna vez me había hecho una pregunta como esa. Y así, sin rodeos. Pero yo lo ignoro con éxito y marco el número de Hans en mi teléfono. No quiero mentir. Pero ¿Cómo es posible explicar tu extraña atracción homosexual a una chica que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que cada vez que te toca, estás en el borde de un colapso mental, sin sonar espeluznante? No trato de explicarlo en absoluto. Me doy por vencida. Ni siquiera trato de explicármelo a mí misma, nunca más.

Kristoff no dice nada más, pero sigue curioseando y viéndome con esa aburrida mirada en blanco. Me sonrojé bajo su mirada, no me había sentido tan honrada desde hace tiempo. Me siento adorada. Tal vez es lo más cercano a Elsa que estaré, sentada en la parte trasera de un taxi detenido, con un joven ansioso por mirarme a través del pelaje de su perro. ¿Se sentirá Elsa así de adorada? Ella obviamente lo hace, considerando que yo siempre estoy allí observándola. Pero, sin embargo, me encanta la mirada de Kristoff y egoístamente la abarco toda.

De repente siento como si estuviese siendo infiel, como si el no estar bajo el ojo vigilante de Elsa me hubiese creado este estigma culpable de ruptura. Me siento desnuda, abierta, aún así todo cerrado a la idea de alguien más. (Kristoff es la excepción, al parecer.)

Hans responde, pongo mi teléfono en altavoz y Kristoff es el primero en hablar después de mirarme como pidiendo permiso.

"¡Hola primo!"

Hans se ríe. "Kristoff, ¡Loco bastardo!" Puedo adivinar que está caminando, su respiración es entrecortada. "¿Te gusta Nueva York?"

"Es fría" Dice de manera inexpresiva, y luego ríe.

"También lo es Oregon."

Kristoff me mira. "Conocí a Anna, ella es— "

"Oh sí, Anna— Ella puede ser un poco dura, pero eso pasa una vez que te metes en sus pan— "

"¡Está en altavoz! " Exclamo, escondiendo mi rubor con mi mano libre. "¿Dónde estás? ¿Podemos encontrarnos? "

Hans me ignora y continúa hablando emocionado. "Kristoff, si crees que Anna es sexy, espera a que veas a Elsa."

"¿Quién? " Murmuró Kristoff .

Me doy cuenta de que él aún no ha procesado por completo el que Hans haya dicho que yo era sexy, lo cual de cierta manera es bueno, y entonces contesto: "Mi mejor amiga", Y en ese momento vienen los sentimientos estimulados por los celos, sentimientos de culpa absoluta. Cierro mi boca con rigidez después de eso, y estoy a punto de llorar. Quiero decir, _se espera que te la folles muy pronto_. Considerando que Hans me dijo en el Buddy's que él quería que Kristoff y Elsa estuvieran juntos, que es en lo que he estado pensando toda la semana. Me pone enferma. Me hace enojar.

La sola idea de Elsa sosteniendo la mano de otra persona me hace querer gritar.

"Ella es sexy."

Kristoff se vuelve hacia mí , como para confirmar los comentarios arrebatados de Hans. Así que yo asiento. "Ella es la chica más guapa que he conocido ", murmuro avergonzada. Y lo digo en serio. Elsa es hermosa. Yo la amo.

"Chicos, no puedo reunirme con ustedes" Está respirando con dificultad ahora, tal vez de la emoción, tal vez porque está corriendo. Es Hans. En realidad, podría ser cualquier cosa. "Ahora estoy consiguiendo algunas cosas para divertirnos en la fiesta."

Kristoff y yo sabemos que no hay que cuestionar a Hans o a su capacidad de adquirir "cosas para divertirse", sea lo que sea que estas puedan ser. Tengo un poco de miedo, por lo que sabemos, él podría ir al zoológico para robar un león para que en la fiesta todos podamos tener un paseo. O podrían ser simplemente drogas.

Pero lo del león suena más divertido.

Hans nos manda directo a Kristoff y a mi a la tienda donde está Elsa, y yo estoy increíblemente nerviosa cuando le digo al chofer hacia dónde ir.

Pero de repente, el viaje entero se convierte en este paseo donde yo hablo por lo que parecen horas. Me encuentro abierta. Libre. De cierta manera, siento como que Kristoff era mi versión masculina y personal de Elsa. Y se sintió bien eso de querer a alguien que no me hace sentir increíblemente culpable por siquiera gustarme. El viaje entero hacia la licorería hablé de Elsa. No tartamudeé o dije mal ninguna palabra. Como si hubiese preparado un discurso relacionado a Elsa sólo para este viaje en taxi. Como si esta conversación fuese la única razón por la que nací, para hablar de mi mejor amiga, de sus extrañas peculiaridades y payasadas. Tal vez, yo había esperado siempre por mi oportunidad de hablar de ella. Y finalmente la obtuve.

Mencioné su amor por cualquier cosa helada. Cómo le gusta su comida glacialmente fría. Cómo su habitación está por debajo de cero. Cómo su cabello, cuando se despierta, es a veces mejor que cuando ella lo prepara. Cómo coloca todo en su habitación de manera meticulosa . Cómo me hice amiga de ella. Cómo crecimos juntas. Cómo cambió mi vida, y en esencia, cómo cambié la suya.

Y Kristoff parpadeó y asintió con la cabeza y escuchó todo el tiempo, atento, concentrado. Él no era como los chicos, pero había un cierto encanto como el de Hans en él.

Yo no podía dejar de pensar en Elsa cuando salimos del taxi. Y luego, cuando la vi, no tenía por qué dejar de hacerlo.

"¡Els!" Exclamo emocionada, abrazándola y respirando su esencia. Estaba sentada justo delante de la tienda, con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza en alto, y con dos bolsas de golosinas a su lado. Ella se veía preciosa, casi cautivadora. Una hermosa chica solitaria en la carretera, con reluciente cabello, ojos atentos y sus tacones moviéndose hacia atrás y adelante. Me encanta el vestido que lleva puesto; siempre ha sido mi favorito.

"Dios, mírate" ella dice con orgullo, y me hace dar vueltas mientras me gira con sus dedos. Y yo me río como un crío, burbujeante, llena de satisfacción, de adoración. "Te ves hermosa".

"¡Tú luces hermosisísima! Bueno— Más hermosa", tartamudeo y capturo mi labio tembloroso con mis dientes.

Ella se ríe de manera espesa. Y luego presiona con ambas manos mis mejillas, y se inclina hacia mi, como si fuera a besarme. La emoción de vernos la una a la otra, después de tantas horas de soledad, realmente nos ha afectado. Y estoy muy avergonzada bajo su sonrisa. Ella me tira en un abrazo, justo hacia el hueco de su cuello, y sofoco mi tentación de olfatear. Estoy inmóvil. Tratando de no tomarla a horcajadas sobre mi, tal vez levantarla y llevarla a la parte posterior de la tienda de licores, y coger hasta quedar sin sentido. Ese sería un lugar horrible para nuestra primera vez . Si es que alguna vez tenemos esa "primera vez", claro.

"¿Qué pasó hace un rato? Me colgaste." Ella preguntó, tirando de mí hacia atrás, pero aún presionando mis mejillas.

Todo va sin problemas hasta de que me doy cuenta de que tengo que presentar a Kristoff y Sven.

Sven ladra emocionado. Deshago el abrazo y observo cómo Elsa vacila, pero una vez que el perro se acomodó cerca de ella y se giró para dejar su estómago al aire, observo cómo sus dedos gentiles se deslizan sobre su pelaje y, eventualmente, rasca su hocico. Estoy estupefacta por su actuar hasta que Kristoff se aclara la garganta.

" Oh—" Niego con la cabeza suavemente. "Elsa, este es— "

" Kristoff " murmura, moviendo la mano. "El primo de Hans."

"Elsa. Bienvenido a Nueva York" Ella sonríe y entonces se vuelve hacia mi. "Conseguí el encargo."

"¿Tenemos que llevarlo?" Él me pregunta, y yo asiento.

"Hay una fiesta bajando esta calle. Tus primos la organizaron así que..."

Elsa y yo caminamos adelante, dejando las bolsas al cuidado de Kristoff. Él las toma con uno de sus brazos y nos sigue el paso "¿Qué pasa con Hans?" Él pregunta.

"Él estará bien" Murmuro, envolviendo los hombros de Elsa con uno de mis brazos. Estoy enamorada de esta chica. Me quedo observando su rostro mientras caminamos, y ella le sonríe a sus tacos, sonando suavemente al lado de mis botas. Dios, somos tan diferentes. Ella pisa con suavidad, elegante, agraciada, llena de estima. Yo piso fuerte, desorientada, desordenada, una molestia. Siento como si mis inseguridades la hicieran mejor. Y mientras más me juzgo a mi misma, más la amo. Aveces, no puedo soportarlo. Con cuidado, con timidez, ella se inclina hacia mí, y caminamos lado a lado en la limpieza de la noche, en la fría noche de Nueva York, acurrucadas en busca de calor.

Yo gano, Kristoff.

Ella ni siquiera—

"Entonces, Elsa" De repente Kristoff está a su lado, mi mano es removida de su lugar gracias a que ella se voltea a verlo, y yo estoy en el olvido. "Anna me contó mucho sobre ti."

Elsa se vuelve hacia mí y sonríe. "¿Ella lo hizo?"

"Hans también" murmuró Kristoff, mirándome directo a los ojos mientras lo hacía. Me sonrojo desviando la mirada al suelo, recordando lo que dijo Hans sobre nosotras.

"Fueron cosas buenas, supongo." Ella dice con suavidad, sonriéndole.

"En extremo."

Y de repente, todo el camino hacia nuestro apartamento, Elsa y Kristoff son insuperables. Hablando, riendo, susurrando en voz baja. Yo estoy en el fondo, sin duda caminando al lado de ellos, pero sigo siendo la tercera rueda; Esa pequeña voz en el fondo de sus mentes que ofrece palabras de consejo o pensamientos. No me competen. No se preocupan de mi. Y me encuentro encogiéndome en mi misma, arrastrándome a un agujero para esconderme.

Estoy feliz por Elsa, porque encontró a un chico con el que podría salir, porque está creciendo justo frente a mis ojos. Pero la pequeña y terrible enfermedad que tengo, el amor, impide que me regocije por sus esfuerzos. Yo estaba celosa. Yo estaba extremada y horriblemente celosa. Oh, Dios, cómo ardía en lo profundo de mis entrañas. Causó esta bilis. Causó este dolor de cabeza.

Me siento culpable por estar enojada. Y me siento olvidada por no tener la mano de Elsa en la mía.

Llegamos a nuestro apartamento, las luces brillantes del restaurante chino iluminaban nuestros rostros con un color rojizo, sonriente y alegre, y me golpea como un camión. Como una fuerza imparable, inamovible.

Este era mi futuro.

Ser la tercera rueda.

Me tambaleo detrás para recuperar el aliento, y mis lágrimas piden ser liberadas. Y cuando veo a Elsa subir las escaleras, con Sven siguiendo sus tacos, y Kristoff tras ellos, sollozo.

Sollozo y lloro por Elsa. Por mi. Me compadezco de mi misma, de mis sentimientos. Los celos golpean mi corazón, y eso duele.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve fuera ese restaurante chino de mierda, llorando como si me hubieran atacado. Estoy agitada y me apoyo en la ventana. Algunos de los trabajadores que están adentro me gritan que me calle, y todo es tan jodidamente cómico.

Yo me imagino, por unos segundos, como si fuese una experiencia extracorporal. Una pobre, triste y solitaria chica, en un vestido muy lindo, llorando frente a un restaurante, ignorando los gritos furiosos en un idioma extranjero dirigidos a ella. Yo podría reírme de esa chica. Yo podría ignorar a esa chica. Yo soy esa chica.

"Hey—" Kristoff viene tambaleándose y se para a mi lado, aún con las bolsas en la mano. "Oh Dios mío, ¿Anna, estás bien?"

Ambos nos miramos en uno al otro; yo limpié mi nariz y mis lágrimas. Escondí mi rostro, me escondí en un rincón. Soy desagradable. Soy una idiota. "Estoy bien."

"Es obvio."

Su sarcasmo me hace reír, así que me carcajeo entre mi llanto, y entonces me doy cuenta de que si yo no puedo tener a Elsa, entonces nadie podrá.

Beso a Kristoff. Le beso con fuerza. Le empujo hacia delante. Pruebo sus labios y tiernamente paso mi lengua por su labio inferior. Y una vez que él abre su boca, yo no siento nada. Él me devuelve el beso con esfuerzo, y con obvia excitación. Las dos bolsas con alcohol caen al piso. Creo que el vodka se rompió, pero el sacrificio vale la pena. Yo tiro de él por su cuello y él me empuja tomando mis muslos, lo que sea que esté a su alcance. Lo que sea que él pueda tirar y arrastrar un poco más cerca. Como si no estuviésemos lo suficientemente cerca como para que nuestros cuerpos se frotasen, golpeasen y se tocasen el uno al otro.

A él le encanta, y yo solo espero que termine.

No era como la manera que tenía Hans de besar. Hans besaba como si lo viviera; como si estuviese tratando de probarse a sí mismo; como si estuviese jugando un juego o poniendo en práctica una estrategia.

Puedo oír el tráfico a nuestro alrededor. Los ruidos de Nueva York en la noche. Puedo oler la comida china y puedo ver, con dificultad, cómo empieza a nevar, los copos revoloteaban hacia la tierra.

No puedo evitar el pensar que Elsa me está besando. Encantándome. Empujándome fuera de de un restaurante chino, con cerveza salpicada en nuestros zapatos, doblando en los pliegues de la acera y bajando por la vereda. No es romántico, es sexual; es esta energía brutal y poderosa con la que Kristoff me besa que no puedo respirar. Le empujo en busca de aire, y entonces, vuelvo ahondando más, cubriendo el nombre de Elsa con sus labios.

Elsa.

Elsa.

Elsa.

Me la imagino rasgando mi vestido, tirando de mi hacia un callejón, acorralándome en una esquina y cogiéndome hasta quedar sin sentido. Estoy ciega. Estoy muerta. No puedo ver. No puedo respirar. De manera suave, casi, digo su nombre cuando sus labios hacen su recorrido por mi cuello. Sus labios gruesos, de color rojo, besándome, burlándose de mi, accesibles, y aún así tan jodidamente lejos. Puedo oler su excitación, puedo saborearla, espesa con necesidad absoluta. No soy dura, soy débil bajo su agarre, soy aire, fluyendo a nuestro alrededor y empujando hacia el cielo. Quiero volar lejos.

De repente me sobresalto, pero no por tener sus mano en mi trasero, sino por mi teléfono, vibrando en mi sujetador. Su otra mano, que en ese momento estaba en uno de mis pechos, se adentra en la tela y coge el teléfono.

"Es Hans" Dice con voz rasposa y exhausta.

Y yo asiento con debilidad, tratando de mantener mi entereza cuando contesto con un tembloroso "¿Hola?"

No oigo mucho, salvo el sonido de una operadora diciéndome que Hans estaba en el hospital. Y de verdad, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me doy cuenta de lo importante que es Hans para mí. Lo mucho que me importa. Corro con impaciencia para ir a buscar a Elsa, ella es la única cosa que podría darle sentido a lo que sea. Sé que el hospital al que debemos ir está en el área, pero Elsa puede calmarme. Elsa puede hacer que todo esté bien.

Atravieso el umbral de su puerta para verla, con las manos cerca de su corazón, y los ojos muy fijos en el suelo. Ella luce... Molesta. Y yo estoy muy asustada como para cuestionar su actitud. ¿Ella sabe sobre Hans? ¿Ella sabe que bese a su potencial novio con el fin de mantenerla para mi, y sólo para mi? ¿Sabe que yo soy esta terrible, egoísta, y pequeña persona que intenta atarla desesperadamente y nunca dejarle ir?

"Hans está en el hospital" Digo en voz alta, sosteniendo su mano para que me siguiera. Para sostenerme a mi. Algo.

Ella asiente frenéticamente, pero no me toca. Como si yo estuviese ardiendo y ella pudiese salir quemada. Siento que mi rubor desprende calor a distancia.

Nos apiñamos todos en un taxi, pasamos el rato en la sala de espera, en pánico frenético, hasta que encontramos a Hans en una habitación blanca, con un yeso.

Mi primera reacción, por alguna razón, es reír, ya sea por el alivio, o por la expresión que pone Hans al vernos entrar.

"No te rías" Murmura él, como si me estuviese hablando a mi directamente.

Pero no puedo evitarlo, me apoyo sobre Elsa y río con fuerza, mientra ella intenta hacerme callar y me da unas palmaditas en la espalda, como si fuera a ahogar su propia risa. Kristoff se encuentra al lado de la cama de Hans, y da golpecitos con la punta del dedo al yeso.

"¿Qué pasó?" Pregunta Elsa, y Hans ríe con amargura.

"Nada."

Es tonto, pero todos le creemos. Luce pésimo, con bolsas bajo sus ojos, y su camiseta está manchada con sangre. Su nariz teñida de rojo por la sustancia ya seca. Siento un atisbo de tristeza cuando lo miro a él solo para imaginar a su hermano, Nicholas, en la misma posición, enfermo, herido, derrotado.

Una vez que estamos a punto de irnos, Hans me detiene, y me quedo al lado de su cama, y juego con la sábana que le rodea.

Solo somos él y yo. Esto no había pasado en mucho tiempo. Y estoy un poco asustada.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó de verdad?" Le pregunto, sonriendo a su tonto y pequeño mohín.

Él se asiente a sí mismo. "Fueron unos chicos." y me dirige un rápido vistazo. "Ellos me siguieron cuando robé las cosas para divertirnos, y yo— Yo me caí."

Contengo mi risa, me ahogo en ella.

"Oh, cállate." Él gruñe, y ambos desviamos la mirada. "Como sea, no es como si me importase lo que piensas—"

"Claro. Eso obviamente es verdad considerando que sigo siendo tu contacto de emergencia."

Él parpadea perplejo. Y ahí está ese extraño tipo de conocimiento que pasa a nuestro alrededor. Le veo decidir entre decir la verdad o mentir. Y es tan extraño el conocer tan bien a alguien, pero no ser del todo cercana a él. Es extraño entender a alguien, pero no saber por lo que está pasando. Somos amigos, pero también somos extraños. Es increíblemente confuso.

"Confío en ti." Dice con firmeza.

Yo asiento. "Y yo confío en ti."

"Si tu confías en mi, ¿Por qué me estás ocultando algo?"

Desvío la mirada, para observar la ventana. El cielo está negro y yo estoy peligrosamente cerca de desparramar todos mis detalles. Pero Hans es rápido.

"Te conozco, Anna—"

"Lo sé" Me quejo, jugando con mi cabello, dándole miradas frecuentes al uno y al otro. Sé que tengo que decirle. Sé que tengo que hacerlo tarde o temprano. Es Hans, maldita sea. Solo quiero retenerlo un poco más, Mantener toda la información para mi, sin tener a mi ex hurgando en ella sin mi consentimiento. Ahora tengo el control, pero no será por mucho.

"¿Acaso Kristoff y Elsa ya—" Él alza sus cejas. "Ya sabes."

"No."

Se levanta un poco. "¿No?" Él parpadea, entonces, su voz se vuelve más grave. "¿Qué quiere decir que no?"

"Ellos no se conectaron. No había chispa. No había química. " Doblo su sábana entre mis dedos. "Entonces, solo dejémoslo así. Fue estúpido de todos modos."

El único ruido es el pitido de su monitor cardíaco. No tengo idea de por qué él necesita uno. Al parecer, es solo una nariz ensangrentada y una pierna rota. Todo es demasiado dramático. A penas puedo tomarlo con seriedad.

Yo sigo llena de adrenalina después de haber besado a Kristoff. O bien, de cierto modo, después de besar a la Elsa imaginaria. En ese momento, durante todo el tiempo en el que nuestros labios estaban unidos, yo pretendía que era ella. Lo cual nunca me había sucedido con mis otros novios y novias ocasionales. Creo que me estoy enamorando más de Elsa. O tal vez la enfermedad se está esparciendo por todo mi cuerpo. Me consume a medida que pasan los días. Cada segundo mi cuerpo se siente más cómodo con la idea de la absoluta adoración. Obsesión.

"Anna," Él murmura después de un instante de silencio. "Anna, ¿Qué hiciste?"

"Dios, nada." Froto mis ojos. Siento mucha culpa. Necesito sacarla de mi pecho. "Cielo San—"

"Anna—"

"Besé a Kristoff."

Hubo un silencio y Hans se dejó caer de vuelta sobre su almohada en vez de alzarse con rabia absoluta. Nunca le había visto lucir así. Tan hosco. Tan tranquilo. Tan decepcionado.

Está decepcionado de mi.

Cree que soy lamentable.

Trato de recuperar la compostura. "No lo entenderías."

"¿Qué no entendería? ¿El por qué besaste a Kristoff? ¿Porque te gusta?" Él se burla. "Sé que amas a Elsa. Sé que eres prácticamente adicta a ella."

"Cállate." Me dejo caer, sin decir nada. Me siento estúpida, como una niña siendo regañada frente a una multitud. Tal vez es porque Hans es en sí, un niño. Estoy ciega, siendo guiada por la ceguera. Soy una niña siendo regañada por alguien más joven que yo. Es vergonzoso. "Solo cállate." Estoy lejos de la cama ahora, en la esquina, mirando por la ventana, viendo a una anciana arrastrándose al interior del hospital. Su bastón craquea sobre el pavimento.

"¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta de tu atracción por Elsa—"

"No es una atracción." Anuncio, volteándome furiosa. "No te atrevas a hacerlo parecer menos de lo que es."

"Oh, es una atracción, Anna. Es loco. Es extraño. Es una atracción."

"Bueno, tal vez ahora pueda desaparecer ya que tengo a Kristoff." Me burlo.

Vuelvo a la ventana pero la anciana se ha ido. Tal vez ella logró entrar al interior. Yo quisiera poder entrar. Me siento como esa anciana, pero sin un bastón, tropezando con piedras y tierra, golpeándome hasta la muerte. "¿Es tan obvio?" Susurro con suavidad.

"Es obvio, Anna."

"¿Crees que ella lo sepa?"

"¿Que te gusta?"

Asiento con debilidad.

"No—" Se frota la barbilla. "Ella es muy inexperta como para saber."

Ahora, ella nunca será experimentada. No ahora que tengo a Kristoff prácticamente envuelto al rededor de mi dedo.

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta?" Sé que estoy haciendo muchas preguntas, pero Hans está, sorpresivamente, respondiéndolas todas. Siento como si estuviese cronometrado. Y tengo que seguir preguntándole antes de que se arruine todo. Antes de que Hans se aburra de mi.

"Las he estado observando a ambas— ¿Recuerdas ese día en el que fueron al Buddy's? ¿Cuando recién había roto con Amber? Lo recuerdo. Recuerdo ese día increíblemente bien. Yo estaba completamente perdida y todos bebimos cervezas bajo el mostrador. "Es confuso."

"Bueno, con solo mirarlas a ambas— A ti y a Elsa." Él sonrió severo, y tragó con dificultad. "Simplemente, puedo verlo cada vez que tu la miras, Anna— tienes ese brillo en los ojos."

Me sonrojo, y me ahogo en la vergüenza.

"Dios, no puedes dejar de tocarla o de mirarla."

Sigo tratando de defenderme. Lo cual es triste e inútil. Es como apoyar una causa perdida. Estoy desesperada por algo de aprobación. "Así es como muchas chicas actúan al rededor de sus amigos, Hans. Es lo mismo"

"No, es diferente." Expresa impetuoso, muy fuerte. Estoy un poco aturdida con su agresividad.

"¿Cómo sabes que es diferente?"

"¡Porque la manera en la que actúas cerca de Elsa es la misma manera en la que solías hacerlo conmigo!" Estoy asustada. Sus gritos resuenan en las paredes, se me eriza la piel. Estoy temblando. De miedo. Vergüenza." Tú y Elsa— Eso nunca debió pasar." Él continúa, mirando al suelo con severidad.

Yo contraataco. "¿Por qué estás tan en contra de lo mío con Elsa? ¿De que estemos juntas?"

Hans me mira con cuidado, "Ustedes dos no funcionarían bien."

"Estamos bien ahora."

"Podrían romper en una semana."

"Sabes que no lo haríamos."

"Podría arruinar su amistad."

"Tal vez estoy lista para ello."

"Pero, ¿Lo está ella?"

Le miro con ferocidad, finalmente veo su rostro, con mucha ansiedad. Él se ve tan débil y frágil bajo esa endeble bata de hospital, y sus dedos sosteniendo con fuerza las sábanas que le cubren. Siento que lo estoy mirando mucho, cosa que se ha repetido bastante últimamente. Siento como si el hablar con Hans fuera una tarea rutinaria. ¿Cuál es el punto de la conversación cuando prácticamente podemos leer los pensamientos del otro para saber lo que queremos decir? Es estúpido hablar y discutir, cuando, incluso por medio de una mirada, puedo asegurar que él no aprueba lo mío con Elsa. Y él con solo mirarme, puede descifrar que no tengo ni la más mínima idea del por qué.

Tal vez hablamos para asegurar la distancia entre nosotros. Aún somos tan cercanos. Y solo ha pasado un año.

"Como sea, Anna. Los '¿Qué tal si...?' no importan—" Sus palabras tambalean. "Eso no importa porque tu nunca harás un movimiento."

"Ya lo hice." Digo con rapidez. Volviendo a esa ocasión en la que estábamos en el apartamento de Elsa, a punto de besarnos en la oscuridad de su habitación.

"Tienes razón. Lo hiciste" Ríe con amargura. "Solo en la persona equivocada."

Y yo me siento culpable mientras hago muecas, tratando de no llorar mientras la noche se hace cada vez más oscura. No sé qué decir. De verdad no me quedan más palabras. Y el silencio es tan espeso por la tensión, tan incómodo, tengo la tentación de lanzarme por la ventana y esperar a que la muerte venga a por mi. ¿Sabrá Hans que estoy a punto de llorar? Por supuesto que si. Él lo sabe, solo por el temblor de mis hombros, ya sea porque tengo frío o porque estoy llorando. Él me conoce tan bien. Y por primera vez, su conocimiento era algo digno de contemplar, no una desventaja.

"Ven aquí" Él murmura y yo tiendo a derretirme en su agarre feroz, por primera vez en años. Me agacho, y enredo mis dos brazos en sus hombros y él hunde su rostro en mi cuello, mientras acaricia mi espalda de manera reconfortante. "Solo renuncia a ella." Susurra con simpatía. Como si yo tuviera una enfermedad que debiese ser tratada. Como una cirugía. Como remover un órgano. Quitar una parte de mi. En esencia, una parte que pertenece a algún lugar en mi interior, con la labor de hacerme funcionar y mantener un ritmo de manera correcta. Sin Elsa, yo estaría rota. Maldita sea, deshacerme de Elsa sería exactamente como deshacerme de un órgano. Es como quitarme los pulmones, o mi corazón. Mi cerebro, para que no pueda pensar. Como si fuesen a succionar todos mis huesos, para dejarme como un flácido colgajo de piel.

Eso es todo lo que soy sin Elsa. Piel. Huesos. Dientes rechinantes y adheridos a un ceño fruncido. Ojos cerrados y una armadura cerrada. No soy nada, salvo esta pequeña y furiosa niña.

"¿Vas a salir con él?" Murmura mientras camino hacia la puerta.

"Si." Digo con debilidad.

Ambos sabemos el por qué.

Soy egoísta.

Me encuentro con Elsa fuera del pasillo principal. Ella está vagando por los pasillos, mordiendo sus uñas y yo tomo su mano para calmar sus miedos. "Él está bien." Digo suavemente. Y ella asiente con rigidez.

Kristoff viene por detrás de mi y ahí está este pequeño chispazo de energía entre nosotros. Como si supiéramos algo que nadie más sabe, y se siente tan bien en él, pero tan incorrecto para mí. "Iré a verlo." Él murmura, frotando mi hombro con suavidad antes de entrar sin esperar una respuesta.

Y por primera vez, hay un silencio incómodo entre Elsa y yo. Y me parece que no podré salir de él. Nos dirigimos hacia afuera, en la oscuridad, y por primera vez desde hace mucho, fumo. Es un poco divertido fumar fuera de un hospital. Pero pienso, que si sigo fumando, terminaré conectada a un monitor cardíaco de todas maneras. Así que es como conocer mi destino inmediatamente.

Me encanta ese tipo de control.

Elsa está sentada en una banca, con las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos, e intercambia miradas de aquí a allá, las cuales yo no puedo responder apropiadamente debido a mis nervios.

"Te vi besando a Kristoff." Murmura finalmente.

Y me siento horrible. Está temblando en mi interior. Tritura mis huesos. Me robé a su chico. Me robé su única oportunidad de alguna vez tener un novio. Su única oportunidad de dejar de ser tan retraída. De superar su pasado. No se trata de tener un novio. O de perder su virginidad. O de la experiencia que podría obtener. Se trata de crecer, de empoderarse. Elsa estaría mejor con alguien a quien pudiese amar libremente. A alguien a quien ella pudiese besar y abrazar. Ella no sería la Elsa ex-introvertida, sería la Elsa de Kristoff, o tal vez, mejor aún, simplemente Elsa.

Estoy agarrando mi cigarrillo con tanta fuerza que se parte un poco en el medio, y yo trato de tomar más bocanadas de él con ansiedad.

"¿Él te gusta?"

No, me gustas tú, Elsa. No, te amo. Te lastimo porque te amo. Hago esto por ti, porque te necesito. Te estoy arruinando porque te adoro.

Asiento. Aprieto mis dientes, y miro hacia otro lado para ocultar mis lágrimas.

"¿Eres feliz?"

Asiento una vez más. Las lágrimas prácticamente rebasan el límite de mis pestañas. Forzando su salida.

"Bueno, eso es lo único que importa." Ella sonríe y toma mi mano, sosteniéndola con firmeza. Siempre había algo tan correcto sobre sostener la mano de Elsa. Podría sostenerla por horas. Días. No solo por su suave textura, o por los sentimientos involucrados, sino por la seguridad que ella me brindaba. Me siento segura en una ciudad repleta de extraños si estoy con Elsa. No tan expuesta. Un poco cerrada al mundo. Me escondo bajo la chaqueta de Elsa, y ella tira de mi para acercarme a su hombro, donde prácticamente alcanzo su cuello. Puedo olfatear su perfume. Respiro, aplasto el resto de mi cigarrillo en la banca, me quemo, pero no me importa. Porque estoy observando su piel, pálida, brillante, no como la mía.

Siento que mis ojos se pierden en algún punto de mi cabeza. Me excito de manera instantánea. Quiero besar su cuello. Lamer su cuello. Pero Kristoff. El beso.

La única razón por la que besé a Kristoff fue para deshacerme de él. Sin embargo, de manera repentina él es la única razón que nos separa. Prácticamente he asegurado su estadía. He permitido que él se interponga en esta increíble amistad. Permití que nos arruinara. Una valla blanca con puntas limitando el terreno de nuestras casas. La casa de Elsa y la mía. Nuestros hogares. Nuestros corazones. Estoy sollozando ahora, llorando.

Elsa me pregunta qué es lo que está mal, pero no me aparta de ella. No deja que el mundo me vea llorar. Sacudo mi cabeza y sigo tan jodidamente excitada. Aún no me doy por vencida. Quiero besar su cuello. Quiero besarle. Si sigo sumergiéndome en ella yo—

"Solo estoy molesta porque nos perdimos la fiesta." Digo débilmente, entre el sollozo y el hipo.

Ambas sabemos que estoy mintiendo.

Y lo peor de todo es que simplemente lo aceptamos.

* * *

_¡Hey! ¿Qué tal estuvo? Ya empezamos con lo que sería el drama, aunque aún hay más sorpresas por venir. ¿Qué les ha parecido Sven? Por obvias razones no podía ser un reno tal como en la película, pero un perrito no está mal, ¿No? A poco no les dieron ganas de hacerle cariño también, ¿O acaso soy la única loca a la que le pasa eso? Ugh... Y Anna ha metido las patas, eso complicará bastante las cosas entre ella y Elsa, aunque Elsa solo se preocupa que ella sea feliz, ¿Que no es una dulzurita? Maldición, ¿Por qué los personajes son así de adorables? No sé si mi entorno es hosco, o Elsa es muy dulce. Que fastidio. En fin, son cosas que pasan. (?) _

_*Música de propaganda(?)* ¡Agradecimientos y comentarios!:_

_-Ziu: Y yo adoro tu presencia acá, gracias por comentar :B_

_-heartsbeatingfornothing: Bueno, ahí está Kristoff... Y Sven, que no es un reno, sino un perro, meter un reno en Nueva York iba a ser muy difícil, ¿No crees? Y en cuanto a las chicas, ugh... UGH. Me duele el corazón, tengo ganas de envolverlas en una manta, abrazarlas y protegerlas de todo. Y eso que aún no llegamos a la parte lacrimógena. Y es cierto, Hans es como ese tipo de persona, de hecho me lo imagino haciendo ese tipo de cosas hahaha. En fin... Eso era, saludos, y tu también eres genial, abrígate y procura no enfermarte, porque al parecer estamos muy lejos, no podría llevarte un té calentito en caso de que enfermaras. (?)_

_-AdaHetfield6: Bien, aquí te tengo un pequeño obsequio, un nuevo capítulo para que te enamores más de este fic. Un abrazo para ti también /o/. _

_-Paula Hudson: ¡Hey, Paula! ¿Qué tal? He aquí un nuevo capítulo. Que curioso que te sientas identificada con Anna por lo de Buddy's, a mi personalmente nunca me ha pasado, pero debe ser genial darle un significado especial a un espacio por los momentos que has vivido allí, y más aún si hay un amigo al que puedes golpear, ¿No? xD En fin, saludos, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo._

_PD: Cuida ese hígado, ¿Eh? _

_-rustjacque12: Gracias por comentar, y si, muchos esperan que ambas queden juntas, pero... ¿Será así? Hahaha, saludos, cuídate BD_

_-Y a todos ustedes, personitas anónimas que leen esto, son unas delicias de personas, si pudiese les haría panqueques a todos, pero bueno, faltan huevos. (Sí, en el doble sentido también)_

_Ya, hora del adiós, o más bien del 'hasta pronto', porque nos veremos la otra semana, o quizás durante esta, tengo planeado publicar otra traducción aparte de esta (También de Frozen, probablemente icest). Bien, c__omo sea, espero que tengáis una estupenda semana, cuídense, aliméntense bien, sonrían y después de leer esto, ¡Salgan a descubrir el mundo! (?)_


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola! No esperaban verme hoy, ¿Verdad? Pues, ando muy emocional y quise traerles un regalo, ya que no puedo disfrazarme de conejo e ir a dejarles un presente a sus casas. Solo puedo ponerme el traje de traductora y bueno, hacer que mis manos y cerebro funcionen /o/ Así que sean bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de You Are, no creo que esté de más decirles que si__ hay algún problema, detalle o algo que les haga ruido, me lo hagan saber. Como sea, no los demoro más, ¡Lean, mis pequeños icest-shippers!_

_*La historia pertenece a Pmrising, yo solo la traduzco (claro, con su permiso).*_

* * *

You Are - Chapter 5

Ella no me pidió un café, pero se lo llevo de todos modos. Por un lado, tenía dinero extra en mis bolsillos que pedía a gritos ser gastado, y por otro lado, no había dejado un café helado fuera de la puerta de Elsa en una semana y dos días, así que apuesto a que ella está seriamente necesitada de ello.

Estoy subiendo de manera lenta por el interior del edificio de apartamentos, y me dirijo hacia la escalera que sube hasta el apartamento de los chicos, que es donde Kristoff se ha estado quedando últimamente. Estoy preocupada de hacer notar mi presencia así que espero para escuchar cualquier ruido proveniente del piso de arriba. Cuando no hay moros en la costa, me dirijo rápidamente hacia la puerta de Elsa.

De pie ante el frío y blanco roble, arrastro mi mano por la madera de manera rápida, dando otro vistazo al pasillo, temerosa de ver a Kristoff allí. El chico simplemente no me deja en paz. Y creo que eso es lo que se siente al estar saliendo con alguien. De preferencia, estar con alguien que te gusta es un poco más agradable, pero—

Llamo a la puerta y rezo para que ella me conteste con una sonrisa. He estado privada de Elsa y necesito recibir su resplandor, su fría habitación con aire acondicionado, el suave tono de su risa.

"Elsa" Golpeo una vez más. "Soy yo, Anna. ¿Quieres un poco de café? Es tu favorito." Mi voz suena un poco preocupada, seria.

No puedo esperar a que ella conteste. Y entonces, oigo los seguros, cada repiqueteo termina cediendo. Cuento cada uno de ellos hasta que se silencian. Sé que Elsa tiene 6 trabas en su puerta. Pero cuando llega a la última, ésta no suena, y en lugar de eso, la puerta se abre y golpea llegando al tope, dejando una cadena frente a nuestras vistas.

"¡Elsa!" Grito con emoción. Espero a que ella cierre la puerta y después la abra otra vez sin esa cadena dorada entre nosotras. Pero no lo hace, y siento una ansiedad abrumadora. Río de manera nerviosa. Me estoy congelando, no solo por el café helado que tengo en mis manos, sino también por la brisa helada de la habitación de Elsa. "¿Quitarás la cadena?" Mi sonrisa no decae.

Ella me ve con una mirada pesada. Por lo visto, ha estado llorando. Puedo notarlo de inmediato, y me siento mal del estómago.

"¿Estás bien?"

Es el eufemismo del año. Elsa no se ve bien. No parece estarlo. Ella definitivamente no está bien. Y hago una mueca mientras el café helado, aún en mi mano, no es tomado por sus dedos, los cuales imagino, aún están aferrados al picaporte.

Y de la nada me siento como una extraña. O tal vez como se sienten los testigos de Jehová. Así aislada. Apartada. Peligrosa. Rechazada.

"Gracias" Responde finalmente, mirando el café. Siento una suave brisa helada que pasa por su habitación, y creo que tiene la ventana abierta. "Sin embargo, sueles dejarlo fuera de mi puerta."

"Yo—" Hago una pausa y miro el café. "Bueno, ¿Quieres que me vaya? Digo—"

Ella se encoge de hombros. "Claro, solo déjalo en la puerta."

Asiento lentamente. "Volveré más tarde, supongo."

"Puede que no esté por aquí." Ella murmura. "Mi amiga Tiffany me llevará a algún lugar, así que..."

Ambas nos quedamos de pie frente a la puerta, y es incómodo. Jamás había sentido tanta tensión en mi vida. Especialmente en relación a Elsa. Quiero decir algo. Lo que sea. "¿Irás a lo que organizó Hans esta noche?"

Ella traga saliva. Y por un segundo, un pequeño, corto segundo, veo un destello de miedo en su rostro. "¿Por Nicholas?"

Asiento. "¿Le conoces?"

Ella no responde muy rápido, y al parecer, cierra un poco la puerta. "Por lo general solía estar todo el tiempo en mi habitación, así que..."

"Cierto" Me río. No es gracioso. "Eras bastante introvertida en ese entonces" Sigue sin ser gracioso, y quiero darme vuelta y darme una bofetada en la cara. O vomitar. O llorar. O gritarle a la pared. Quiero pedir disculpas, pero sin embargo, dejo el café con cuidado frente a la puerta, y antes de que siquiera tuviera tiempo para alzar la vista, cierra la puerta con fuerza. Escucho los seguros. Los cinco. Y entonces, corro por las escaleras hasta llegar a Kristoff, y le doy un beso.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, el clima parece empeorar.

Es horrible. Pero por primera vez no nieva, lo cual es la única cosa buena que ha pasado en la semana. A pesar de que hay algo en el aire. No es enérgico. No como el otoño. Sino que es más como un gélido frío invernal que arremete de manera imprevista. Sucede al azar: Vas caminando por la acera y sientes que tu piel se rasga inmediatamente, entonces las olas de frío te dan una bofetada en la cara, y de pronto, te encuentras abrazado a ti mismo en silencio, esperando a que el frío pase por tus huesos y tu corazón. Es el castañeteo de tus dientes. El entumecimiento de tus dedos. Hace frío. Y es como si el frío se estuviese lamentando. Como si la Madre Naturaleza estuviese llorando, o con el corazón roto. Es un tipo de esencia distinta. No es como la navidad. No es bella. Es simplemente miserable.

La nieve que nos rodea no es blanca. Es negra, oscurecida por los autos que le pasan encima. Picada y destruida por las personas que se arrastran sobre ella. Ahora pateamos la nieve. Rara vez jugamos con ella. Somos cuerpos, arrastramos nuestros pies sobre los parches de nieve , gravitando hacia la calidez de los edificios, caminando bajo el oscurecido cielo a causa de las nubes, sin un solo pensamiento en nuestras mentes, salvo '¿Cuándo se detendrá este clima?'.

Es el fin del mundo.

Pero no he tenido tiempo para saludar al clima —O incluso a mi propia habitación durante los últimos días— porque me encuentro con los chicos, una vez más. Viajé atrás en el tiempo. Estoy en mi pasado. Sentada en el mismo sofá de cuero, escuchando a los mismos chicos y hombres conversando los unos a los otros en voz alta. La risa estalla a mi alrededor. La comida nos rodea. Siento como si tuviera 17 otra vez. Joven. Viva. Infantil. Escuchando a las diversas conversaciones a mi alrededor. Mirando con asombro a los hombres que me rodean. En realidad ellos no han cambiado, y es un poco escalofriante, porque yo tampoco lo he hecho.

Ellos me dieron la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, e incluso, con mentes aún mucho más abiertas. Ellos comprendieron mi incomodidad sobre ellos. Ellos razonaron con mis temores. Ellos entendieron por qué me fui sin decir una palabra, y por qué volví tan reacia.

La única diferencia entre mis años de juventud con los chicos y el presente es que ahora, en vez de estar Hans cepillándome el cabello con sus dedos, es Kristoff.

Parece que no importa con quién del clan de las Islas del Sur salga —Ya sea Hans, Kristoff e incluso Nicholas— siempre volveré al apartamento que está subiendo a las escaleras. Como una polilla a la luz. Como tomar el sol en el brillo de la hermosa apatía. Fumando solo porque se me permite hacerlo. Bebiendo café sin azúcar. Es amargo. Sin gusto. Me recuerda a Elsa.

Estoy acurrucada en el sofá con Sven, acariciando su piel suavemente mientras se acomoda en mi regazo. Él es grande. Este perro es ridículamente grande y mis piernas están entumecidas, pero es cálido, así que simplemente lo acurruco más cerca.

Elsa era genial para acurrucarse también. Ella podía hacer eso con sus brazos y piernas, enredarlos alrededor de todo tu cuerpo, esconderte como un capullo. Estabas encerrado. Sano y salvo. El tráfico afuera podía generar un gran estruendo, pero una vez que estás en los brazos de Elsa, no hay nada que temer.

Ahora, duermo en la cama de Kristoff. En los brazos de Kristoff. Su respiración es ruidosa; La respiración de Elsa era ligera. Sus brazos son ásperos; Los de Elsa eran suaves. Sus ronquidos son fuertes; los pequeños ronquidos de Elsa me ayudaban a dormir. Kristoff y yo peleamos por las sábanas; Elsa solía cedérmelas.

Podíamos quedarnos toda la noche en vela hablando, y después quedarnos dormidas. Elsa podía poner su despertador a las siete en punto, pero su reloj biológico la despertaría a las cinco. Me apresuraba a salir de su habitación, con el cabello en todas direcciones, frotando mis ojos. Ella me daba un café, un plato con huevos, me guiaba para deslizarme en su silla y me hablaba con ternura sobre su mañana.

"¿Dónde está Elsa?" Pregunto, tratando de ocultar mi ansiedad sobre su casual desaparición. "Ella vendrá, ¿No?"

"Ella vendrá." La voz de Kristoff es profunda en mi oído, un susurro. "No te preocupes."

Me escabullo de nuevo en su agarre y continúo golpeando el hocico de Sven. Todos empiezan a hablar otra vez, todos a la vez. Y eso simplemente no se siente bien. Ya nada se siente bien, y estoy desesperada por alejar este sentimiento. Estoy llena de incertidumbre. Sin Elsa, no estoy conectada a la tierra; estoy en el aire; no tengo un lugar. Me sentía de esta manera con Hans. Me sentía de esta manera con los chicos. Incluso, si lucía como parte del grupo, mi corazón nunca estuvo en él. Yo fumaba porque ellos fumaban. Yo me emborrachaba porque ellos se emborrachaban. Yo coqueteaba con chicas porque ellos coqueteaban con chicas. Y creo que, a lo largo del camino, ellos coquetearon también conmigo. Y supongo que solo estoy bajando en la lista familiar de Hans. Pronto estaré saliendo con Sam, el rico.

Incluso con el café en mis manos, y el humo del cigarrillo en mis pulmones, sigo teniendo frío. Incluso con un chico abrazándome, y con un perro en mi regazo, sigo entumecida. Mi interior está gélido. Mi corazón está congelado.

Me levanto. Necesito caminar, moverme. Algo. Así que voy pisando con suavidad hasta la cocina, y encuentro a Hans colgando sobre el fregadero con una copa de licor en su mano. Sus hombros se alzan, su espalda está encorvada. De primera, pensé que estaba vomitando, pero después me di cuenta de los temblores viniendo desde lo profundo de sus hombros, con ternura alcanzo su cabello para acariciarlo. La cocina no está iluminada; está oscura, la única luz moldeando la figura de Hans proviene de una ventana detrás de él. Él luce celestial, divino, santo. Como algo que Elsa solía lucir siempre.

Me acerco a Hans. Tratando de simpatizar. Tratando de al menos estar presente, ser un cuerpo en el cual apoyarse o golpear, o si la situación lo amerita, para amar. Él se voltea, y no hay palabras para nosotros. Siempre hemos estado así. En el mismo nivel. En el mismo plano. Conozco a Hans mejor de lo que se conoce él. Y él me conoce mejor que Elsa. A veces, cuando eres así de cercano con una persona, lo mejor que puedes hacer es convertirte en un extraño. Se siente raro ser un libro abierto todo el tiempo. Pero por ahora, siento que el mantener nuestra amistad no es tanto como un sacrificio, mientras me aferre a Hans y nunca le deje ir.

Él respira en mi cuello, asiente comprendiendo y me aparta con una sonrisa.

"Él estará bien" Me dice. Y lo único que puedo hacer es asentir. De seguro que estará bien. Soy positiva. Él me da un sorbo de su bebida, y entonces pregunta. "Tu sabes que Elsa está invitada, ¿Verdad?"

Asiento otra vez, algo tensa. "Estaré bien."

Él me mira por un momento, la luz sigue apagada. Recordé vagamente aquella vez que casi besé a Elsa. Antes de que todo esto nos pasara. "No es de ti de quien estoy preocupado. Y sea lo que sea que ella te haga—" Él mueve mi flequillo hacia atrás; busca algo con lo que jugar, una distracción. "Tu mereces el cien por ciento de eso."

Y yo asiento una vez más. Como si caminara por la plancha. Poniendo el arma cargada con una bala contra mi cabeza.

"¿Por qué ya no hablan?"

Me encojo de hombros. "No lo sé."

"Suenas asustada."

Río despacio. No es gracioso. Es terriblemente cierto. "¿Yo, asustada de Elsa?"

Él continúa mirándome. "¿No te sientes mal?" Él sigue decepcionado de mi. Sigue molesto. Él no ha superado el hecho de que siga con Kristoff. Él está enojado conmigo por usar a su primo. No lo culpo, así que miro el yeso en su pie y hago una mueca. "Le robaste a Kristoff. Ignoraste—"

"¿Por qué todo tiene que centrarse en mi, justo ahora?" Me silencio exaltada, mirando a la sala de estar, irradiada con la cálida luz. "Este día es de Nicholas."

"Pero tú no estás feliz."

"Estoy feliz."

Él rueda sus ojos. "La verdad, estás hecha un asco."

Gruño despacio y vuelvo a beber de su copa. Él me observa degustar antes de tragar. El calor se siente bien. He estado tan fría últimamente. "Estoy bien, tengo un novio—"

"El cual ni siquiera te gusta—"

"Y estoy bien." Mi voz suena seca mientras le miro. "Así que detente, Hans."

Estoy conmocionada por mi propia voz, rígida, desagradable, asquerosa, nauseabunda. La odio. Suena tal como la última vez que Nicholas y yo hablamos. La última vez que dejé de fumar. Pero esta vez, no sueno tan determinada, solo sueno aterrada. Así que, mientras acomodaba mi cabello tras mi oreja, Hans sale primero y yo le sigo a corta distancia, y vuelvo a acurrucarme en mi sitio en el sofá.

"Entonces, hagamos un brindis" Miro a Hans quien está aplastado entre dos de sus hermanos. Tiene una copa en el aire, una mano en el hombro de Sam, y una sonrisa triste. "Por Nicholas."

"Por Nicholas" Contrarresto.

Y el resto de nosotros murmura su nombre en el silencio de la desesperación. Esta es la razón por la que estamos aquí hoy. Por eso nos hemos reunido alrededor de la mesa, marcada con grietas, manchas de café, e incluso algo de pintura, gracias a Nicholas.

Hay un roce de pies detrás de nosotros y de repente, Elsa, en un largo abrigo negro, con nieve cayendo de sus hombros y cabello, con su vista ojerosa y aletargada, murmura un suave 'lo siento' y toma una copa que le es extendida. No he visto el interior de su apartamento en una semana. No he visto su cuerpo completo en una semana. No he tenido tiempo de ir a dejarle un café hasta esta mañana. No he tenido tiempo de ir a saludarla o de ir a tocar su puerta y susurrarle 'Elsa, ¿Quieres un café?' hasta esta maldita mañana. Ya no tengo tiempo para eso, nunca más. Ahora tengo a Kristoff.

Al parecer, él es todo lo que tengo ahora.

Y todos hacemos sonar nuestras copas, teniendo contacto visual mientras lo hacemos. Finalmente, alcanzo el vaso de Elsa. Los hacemos sonar. Hacemos contacto visual. Y seguimos adelante.

Continuamos con otra persona.

Apartamos la mirada.

Pretendemos no saberlo.

Maldita sea, no quiero seguir adelante.

"¡Elsa!" Exclamo, manteniéndome de pie. Sven se revuelve en mi regazo. Y Kristoff se inclina hacia atrás en su asiento, todos los ojos están sobre mi. Y mis ojos están sobre la hermosa chica del otro lado de la mesa. "¿Dónde has estado?" Bromeo. Finjo emoción, escondiendo mi miedo absolutamente vergonzoso; miedo de que Elsa me odie; que me odie por robarle a Kristoff y abandonarla; miedo al rechazo. "Hace tiempo que no te he visto."

Ella no parpadea. "¿No debería ser al revés?"

Y Dios, eso dolió. Dios, eso lastima. Contengo a mi mano de estrechar mi corazón. Siento como si tuviera un ataque al corazón. Es lo peor que ella puede decirme. Es la peor respuesta que ella me puede dar. Me está lastimando a propósito. Yo la lastimé. Nos lastimamos la una a la otra. Nos echamos un pulso. Tirando y moviendo con todas nuestras fuerzas. Estoy cansada de esta separación.

Todos los ojos vuelven a mi y yo miro a Hans, quien baja su cabeza en decepción. Porque todos sabemos que me merecía eso. Así que simplemente debería tomarlo como una buena chica. Como una chica razonable. Como una amiga razonable. Pero tengo mucho orgullo, mucho amor por la chica que tengo ante mi. Quiero oír su voz, incluso si son insultos hacia mi. Quiero que ella me grite. Que me hable. Quiero sus manos en mi cabello. Su perro en mi regazo.

Me río, parece ser la única cosa normal en la que mi cerebro puede pensar. "¿Cómo estuvo el café de esta mañana? ¿Suficientemente helado?" Le pregunto. Y entonces Elsa baja la mirada, deja su vaso en la mesa y a tropezones se encamina hacia el baño. Escuchamos cómo la puerta se azota al cerrarse, cortando a través del silencio. Me sobresalto un poco por aquel ruido y me quedo mirando su vaso lleno.

Todos vuelven a hablar de inmediato, es incómodo.

Me siento tan fuera de lugar.

Me siento tan apagada.

Kristoff intenta confortarme, tomando mis temblorosos puños entre sus dedos, pero no tengo ánimos así que le aparto y me dirijo al balcón cubierto de nieve, sin un abrigo encima. Espero que el frío me mate. Espero congelarme hasta la muerte. Le doy una calada a mi cigarrillo de manera desesperada, y termino tosiendo con fuerza en el frío aire de la noche. Comienza a nevar, suaves y gentiles ráfagas. Y miro a la gente pasar allá abajo, la manera en la que tiritan bajo el frío. Me estremezco con ellos antes de que una chaqueta, cálida y suave, es montada sobre mis hombros.

"Hey" Murmuro. Sé que es Kristoff. Le tomó mucho tiempo para que finalmente se ocupara de mi.

Él murmura de vuelta un saludo y entonces deja sus manos en mi cabello, envolviendo mi flequillo y dándome una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"No lo sé."

"¿Por qué no has hablado con Elsa?"

Por tu culpa. "No lo sé."

Hay silencio entre nosotros. Le doy otra calada. Pienso en Nicholas, enfermo, en una cama de hospital en algún lado, ahogándose en alguna enfermedad. Me compadezco de él. Y me odio por eso.

"De verdad está cayendo." Murmura Kristoff, mirando a los edificios un poco más allá del horizonte. Me siento perdida. Le doy una mirada de confusión. A la cual él responde. "La nieve."

Y asiento mirando a mis pies. Kristoff y yo, después de unos minutos de confortante silencio llenos de un cigarrillo compartido, hablamos una vez más. Me quedo con la chaqueta puesta.

"¿Qué pasa con Nicholas?" Me pregunto en voz alta. "No es por ser grosera."

Kristoff me mira con ligereza, antes de asentir. "En realidad, no lo saben. Pero dicen que le quedan solo unos meses de vida."

Sofoco un pequeño grito. Y me encojo en el abrigo. "Entonces, deberíamos ir a visitarlo algún día." digo.

Y Kristoff acepta en silencio y me besa detrás de la oreja. Siento temor. Me siento sola. Me siento enferma. "Deberías hablar con ella." Él murmura, moviendo un poco la nieve de la barandilla. "Ella estaba llorando en el baño cuando te fuiste."

Trago saliva. "¿Elsa? ¿Pudiste... Oírla?"

"Solo—" Él aprieta sus ojos con fuerza, como si quisiera contener algunas palabras. "Pequeños sollozos."

"Oh, Dios" Llevo mis manos a mis ojos y presiono. Presiono y presiono, quizás así, si presiono lo suficiente, tal vez pueda desechar toda mi culpa y mi dolor. Pero estoy tan jodidamente asustada. Es tan jodidamente horrible.

"No fueron sollozos fuertes, pero... Fue una cantidad importante."

"Oh, que bien—" Grito de manera sarcástica. No puedo mirar a Kristoff. Simplemente no puedo. "¡Me alegro de que ella no esté llorando tanto!"

Él no dice mucho más, pero lucho por romper el abrigo y tirarlo por el balcón, o quizás tirar a Kristoff. Pero antes de siquiera tener tiempo para quitármelo de los hombros, una esencia familiar es irradiada desde la lana negra. Estoy mordiendo mi labio, tratando con fuerza de no llorar o quizás gritar con rabia.

Es el abrigo de Elsa.

"Ella me lo dio para ti." Murmura Kristoff.

Y yo me quiebro.

* * *

_¡Hola! Este capítulo es bastante corto cofcofporesolodejéparahoycofcof, y bueno, espero que sus corazones se hayan apretado un poquito mientras lo leían, hahaha._

_Quería proponerles algo (más que nada avisarles, porque lo haré igual BD), tengo la idea de ir posteando los capítulos a medida que los vaya sacando, con la promesa de sacar al menos uno a la semana. Si, es parecido al trato anterior, pero con este nuevo trato tendrán la oportunidad de leer más capítulos en menos tiempo si la inspiración me ayuda. Estuve sacando algunos cálculos y bueno, si sigo con la lógica de uno por semana, terminaré este fic en un buen tiempo más, y no quiero tenerlos tan estresados por el final, después de todo, ¿A que no jode cuando alguien se demora en terminar algo? Heh, así que esa es mi propuesta. Si me demoro más de lo prometido y no doy señales de vida, tienen todo el derecho de poner precio a mi cabeza._

_En fin, me despido. Eso si, no puedo irme sin antes agradecer a las delicias de personas que comentan este fic cofcof**Ziu-AdaHetfield6-heartsbeatingfornothing-Paula Hudson-rustjacque12-entreotros**cofcof graaaaacias por darse el tiempo de dejar un review... Me alegran el día, la semana, el año, ¡La vida entera! De verdad les prometo que ruedo en mi cama cuando los leo, de hecho, ahora mismo mientras escribo esto me estoy riendo de la manera más estúpida posible gracias a ustedes. De verdad se los agradezco, les tengo a todxs en mi corazón (Si, les hice un espacio, justo al lado del icest, heh). Les dejaría un mensaje a cada unx de ustedes, pero vamos, no quiero morir de dulzura así que dejémoslo así. Pero que sepan que uuuugh, me superan. No esperaba tener comentarios, ni follows ni nada, pensé que esta historia pasaría desapercibida. Pero me alegro de que no fuera tan así._

_Bien, a__dieu gente bonita, cuídense, beban mucha agua, coman frutas, duerman bien, no abusen de las drogas, ¡Y que tengan un buen día/tarde/noche/loquesea! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo /o/._


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Heh, a pesar de estar dentro del plazo, siento que he tardado demasiado, y quiero pedirles disculpas de todos modos. Lo siento, esta semana estuve atada a un tema escolar, un ensayo algo extenso y bueno, me dediqué completamente a ello, y terminé exhausta, así que me tomé un pequeño descanso de la escritura cofcofnoesquemehayapasadodosdíasjugandoalTF2cofcof. En fin, ¡Nuevo capítulo, yaaaaay! Espero que les guste, mas de alguno quedará con gusto a poco. Por eso no los demoro más, sigan adelante... ¡__Lean, mis pequeños icest-shippers!_

******_*La historia pertenece a Pmrising, yo solo la traduzco (claro, con su permiso).*_**

******(Nota de la autora: ****Aquí hay algo de música **watch?v=275UZJ1gsjU ******o **watch?v=NlxxSAnK6Do******)**

* * *

You Are - Capítulo 6

Me despierto con la confusión mental ante la vista de los chicos bailando frente a mi. Estoy en el sofá; Sven está acurrucado a mis pies. Y extraño la chaqueta de Elsa. Es lo primero que noto que me falta, que no sea una parte de mi corazón.

No me levanto de mi lugar entre el grupo de cojines por un tiempo, mientras veo a los chicos bailando y hablando entre ellos algo aturdida. Hay chicas a su alrededor, girando y moviéndose al compás. Son ruidosos, y las luces están apagadas, a excepción de una solitaria lámpara enfocada sobre los hombres. Sus sombras juegan y bailan por las paredes, y yo los observo en silencio, asombrada. Ellos están borrachos. Yo estoy borracha. Y cuando busco a Elsa, me doy cuenta de que se ha ido. Y se ha llevado su chaqueta con ella.

"¿Qué hora es?" Le digo en voz baja a Kristoff, quien sigue carcajeándose por una broma que probablemente había oído antes. Él se acerca a mi y me huele a cerveza.

"Tarde."

"¿Dónde está Hans?"

"Cocina."

Entonces me levanto de la calidez, y con ternura acaricio la cabeza de Sven y camino —más bien tropiezo— hacia la cocina. Estoy intoxicada. Mis pensamientos están en todas partes, pero a pesar de todo, no están en ningún lugar. Me apego a las paredes y me muevo con lentitud, como si estuviese ciega. De pronto, encuentro a Hans en la mesa de la cocina teniendo sexo con un chico. De primeras, pienso que es una chica, debido a su delgada cintura y a su pasado con las chicas. Pero cuando escucho un gemido no muy femenino, no me hiela los huesos tanto como creí que podría hacerlo. Les observo en silencio por un momento, demasiado borracha como para moverme, demasiado borracha como para preocuparme de que mi ex-novio hétero era ahora tan gay como yo.

Me adentro en la cocina, tal vez por algo de agua, una galleta —Me olvidé por completo de que Hans estaba follando a un extraño en la mesa de su cocina— e ignoro el sonido de las patas de la mesa moviéndose, raspando contra el piso.

"Si me disculpas..." Murmuró Hans, molesto. "Estoy algo ocupado aquí."

"Eso puedo verlo." Respondo. Mi voz probablemente no suena tan sarcástica como quería que sonara. "¿Dónde está Elsa?"

"Se ha ido."

Todos nos quedamos quietos y nos miramos. Trato de identificar el rostro del chico, pero está demasiado oscuro incluso para encontrar la nevera la cual estoy rebuscando, así que me rindo.

"Hablaremos sobre esto más tarde." Le murmuro a Hans, alcanzo el agua de la nevera, le doy un sorbo y la dejo en donde estaba.

"Ve a hablar con Elsa." Me murmura cuando salgo.

Y eso es precisamente lo que hago. Me muevo a través de la multitud de personas, tomo una botella de cerveza, bebo de ella, y procedo a arrastrarme por las escaleras. Mi trasero golpea a cada paso que doy mientras me tomo mi tiempo para llegar abajo. Me estoy riendo; todo es tan gracioso. No puedo bajar las escaleras como una persona normal. Estoy muy desenfrenada.

Finalmente, estoy frente a la puerta de Elsa, y mi mano solo se cierne sobre la madera. Fría. Limpia. Solía ser mucho más fácil al comienzo. Todo era más fácil cuatro años atrás. El clima no era tan frío. Mi corazón no estaba roto, pero sabía que, de todas las personas de las cuales me enamoré, Elsa sería la que me arruinaría. Creo que todo ese tiempo estuve en lo cierto.

Me quedo mirando el café helado —ahora derretido— frente a su puerta. Hago una mueca y me esfuerzo por no centrarme demasiado en el hecho de que ella ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de cogerlo y darle un sorbo desde esta mañana. No me importa el dinero desperdiciado. Nada se desperdicia en Elsa. Todo lo que ella hace es perfecto. Todo lo que ella adorna es perfecto. Todo lo que ella come, es comido con cuidado. Todo lo que hace está bajo lo mejor de sus habilidades. Al más alto punto de la perfección. Es increíble. Si ella te escribe una carta, ésta va dirigida con la mejor caligrafía. Incluso ebria, Elsa debe ser algo elegante. Ella nunca bebe de la botella, solo desde un vaso. E incluso si ella está vomitando, lo hará silenciosa y suavemente, y siempre olerá a rosas.

Golpeo con mi pie y dejo una pequeña marca en la parte baja de la puerta. No me importa.

"Elsa" Digo melodiosamente. "Elsa, abre la puerta." Probablemente sueno demente. Esta no sería la primera vez que me muestro frente a su puerta borracha, pero ciertamente pensé que no lo haría por un largo tiempo. Es vergonzoso, y antes de que pueda huir y darme cuenta de lo fracasada que soy, Elsa abre la puerta y me mira fijamente.

Esta es mi oportunidad. De disculparme. De decir que lo siento. Para pedir e implorar perdón. Pero, ¿Por qué iba a pedir disculpas? _¿Disculparme por robarle a Kristoff para que no nos separara? ¿Disculparme por que Kristoff simplemente no me deja sola? ¿Disculparme por estar enamorada de ti, y quedarme despierta en las noches pensando en ti?_

Quiero hablar de mi tensión sexual a alguien. A quien sea. A penas puedo soportarlo. Las noches parecen eternas mientras estoy recostada, pensando en Elsa, terriblemente excitada y triste. Es patético. Soy patética. Parada frente a su puerta, borracha, abandonada, triste, solitaria. No quiero tener sexo con ella. Ni siquiera quiero besarle. Quiero al menos poder hablarle. Tener una especie de voz en mi cabeza que no me esté gritando que deje de joderlo todo. Comenzar a mantener a los amigos que hago, en vez de alejarlos de mi. De tomar la decisión correcta de una vez por todas.

Me sonrojo ante su mirada y miro mis zapatos.

"Hola." Buen comienzo.

Ella se toma un momento para absorber la idea de mi, de pie frente a su puerta una vez más. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, y ha ocurrido dos veces hoy. Lo cual en este punto es como un récord. "Hola."

"Yo—" Furiosamente acomodo un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja. Estoy nerviosa, increíblemente nerviosa. Mis manos están sudando. Mis ropas están arrugadas y torcidas por estar durmiendo en un sofá. Luzco como un desastre. "Gracias por el abrigo. Tu abrigo."

Elsa asiente suavemente. ¿Sabrá que yo sé que ella había estado llorando en el baño de Hans? "Pensé que tendrías frío."

Apoyo mi mano en el marco de su puerta, no puedo dejar de tambalearme. Pero estoy concentrada. Puedo hacer esto. "Lo tenía. Tenía frío, digo. Hacía mucho frío afuera. Horrible el clima que hemos estado teniendo."

Ella asiente otra vez. Rígida, Ambas lo estamos. Doy un vistazo hacia abajo.

"¿Por qué no bebiste tu café?" Pregunto en voz baja, mirando el vaso a mis pies. Es un recuerdo constante de mi fracaso, y me está volviendo loca. "Siempre bebes tu café."

Elsa luce cansada. Pero también como un ángel, como si las luces doradas que emanan de su apartamento crearan este hermoso brillo que delinea cada cabello, cada pequeño matiz de ropa, rodeándola. Ella es sagrada. Magnífica. Mi ciudad. Brillando radiantemente como un faro, resplandeciendo en la noche. Ella es mi Nueva York. "Anna, vete a dormir." Ella me murmura en un suspiro molesto. Ella puede notar que estoy borracha. Ella ya lo sabe. Debe olerlo en mí.

"Pero quiero hablar."

"El realmente tarde Anna. Deberías descansar." Ella asoma su cabeza hacia afuera. "¿Dónde está Kristoff? ¿Por qué no está contigo?"

Me río. "¿A quién le importa Kristoff?"

Ella me da una mirada severa. "Aparentemente, tú lo haces."

Juro por Dios que si ella me vuelve a insultar—. Ella continúa hablando, pero la ignoro. Estoy herida. Estoy molesta. ¿No puede ver lo mucho que me lastimó su pequeña respuesta? Mi corazón está sangrando. Mis ojos se nublan, y le doy un vistazo a la bebida helada a los pies de su puerta. No escucho a lo que sea que ella esté próxima a decir mientras levanto el vaso y lo lanzo a través del pasillo. Estoy tan frustrada. Estoy tan enojada. Estoy furiosa. Y ya no sé lo que estoy haciendo.

De repente Elsa me está gritando, tomándome por la espalda mientras avanzo para patear el vaso, salpicando el café por todas partes. Está en las paredes. En los muebles del pasillo. No me importa. Ya no me importa más. Empujo a Elsa mientras se tropieza con una de las paredes limpias y me observa con una expresión absurda.

Ella piensa que estoy loca.

Tal vez lo estoy.

Ambas estamos jadeando. Cansadas. Tensas. ¿Es este el punto de quiebre en nuestra relación? Ahora es hacer o morir. El comienzo del fin.

Continúo haciéndole la misma pregunta mientras pateo el vaso alrededor. "¿Por qué no te has bebido el café? ¿Por qué?" Estoy alborotando, gritando y haciendo una escena. Y finalmente siento sus brazos a mi alrededor una vez más, ella está halando de mí para acercarme, poniendo sus frías y pequeñas manos en mi espalda. Estoy tan cerca de ella que siento que nos estamos convirtiendo en una. Y mis brazos torpemente se deslizan por su cintura, para mantenerla quieta, para mantenerla mía.

Ella está cerca; su boca está contra la parte superior de mi oreja, para calmarme, para callarme. Ella susurra suave para poner mis pies en la tierra, y entonces admite "Porque todo lo que me recuerda a ti, ahora me lastima."

Y entonces vacilo, y paso mi mano por su cabello. Desearía no estar borracha para esto. Me gustaría estar lo suficientemente sobria. Estoy desconcertada y me aparto de su agarre. "¡No!" digo estruendosamente. No voy a caer ante su romance. No voy a caer en su abrazo. No dejaré que gane esto. "¿Por qué te lastima? ¡Esto nunca solía lastimarte antes!"

"Anna" Ella se detiene y muerde su labio, sus manos completamente abiertas se hunden en sus costados, sus hombros se tensan, y sus ojos se cierran con fuerza. Ella luce como un pequeño y aterrado animal. "Por favor, vete a casa."

"¡¿Por qué estás tan enojada conmigo?!" Grito en voz alta.

Ella aprieta sus ojos con fuerza. "No estoy enojada contigo."

"¡Elsa, puedo notar que estás enojada conmigo! ¿Por qué no—"

"¡No estoy enojada contigo!" Ella grita.

Estamos discutiendo en el pasillo. Está oscuro. A penas puedo verla. La única luz que hay es de su apartamento. Es una luz dorada y hermosa. Luce tan sagrada.

"¡Si lo estás!" La empujo dejando su espalda contra la pared —No la quiero tan cerca— y la apunto con mi dedo "Te conozco, Elsa." Mis palabras son firmes. Filosas. Como si le estuviese dando una reprimenda. "Así que dime por qué todo lo que hago te lastima. ¡Por favor!"

Ella hace una mueca ante mis palabras, y se deja caer un poco, arrastrándose por la pared, tal vez para controlar su estremecimiento. "Porque eres tú."

Y me quedo inmóvil, tratando de no llorar. Estoy cansada de llorar. Estoy harta de llorar. Ya no quedan lágrimas. Ahora es solo desesperación. Esta súplica patética. Una tristeza horrible, escurriéndose en el tono de mi voz. Estoy cerca de patear el vaso otra vez, de vomitar, o de simplemente llorar sin control.

"¿Soy yo?" Exclamo. "¿Se trata de mi?" Mis manos se cierran sobre mi pecho, ante el golpeteo de mi corazón. Gritando de manera imperiosa, mi voz es húmeda; está llena de lágrimas. Dejo escapar un sollozo. "No, ¡Eres tú, Elsa! ¿No te das cuenta de que todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti?" La apunto. "¿No entiendes lo mucho que significas para mí?"

Sus ojos están muy abiertos, temerosos. Ella nunca me ha visto de esta manera. Indignada hasta el último hilo. Este es mi punto más bajo. He tocado fondo. No puedo subir y realmente tampoco puedo bajar.

"Si significo tanto para ti, ¿Por qué estás con Kristoff?" Su voz es de dolor y queja. Ella está tratando muy fuertemente de controlar su inestabilidad. Pero no está funcionando. Sé que quiere llorar.

Junto todos mis sentimientos y exploto. "¡Besé a Kristoff por ti! ¡Soy egoísta y horrible por ti! ¡Compro cafés todos los días para ti! ¡Y me acuesto tarde en las noches, llorando, por ti! Estoy golpeando su pecho con mi dedo, presionando, estoy atacando sus botones. Puedo ver la realización en su rostro. Y entonces, la frustración. Quiero que ella grite. Quiero una reacción. Dame una bofetada. Lastímame. Llora. Haz algo. ¡Deja de ignorarme!

"¿Estás saliendo con Kristoff por mi?" Ella aleja mis manos. "¿Cómo puede eso tener sentido, Anna?"

Ella luce herida. Y hermosa. Quiero abrazarla y besar sus magulladuras para que se alejen. Limpiar sus heridas. Heridas que yo causé. Por un segundo, Elsa pierde su genialidad y luce absolutamente horrible. Y entonces, la Elsa elegante y serena está de vuelta; ella cepilla su cabello con sus dedos suaves, endereza sus hombros y mantiene su mentón bien alto.

Estoy buscando las palabras, tratando de llegar a algo. Pero no puedo pensar en explicarlo todo de una pasada. No puedo explicar por qué besé a Kristoff. No puedo explicar el por qué he estado tan aterrada de ella durante toda la semana. Tomaría mucho tiempo. Siento como si estuviese con un cronómetro y mi fin estuviese cerca. Necesito decirle la verdad. Decir lo que está en mi mente. Estoy harta de ocultarlo. Y no sé si es por la cerveza recorriendo mi cuerpo, o mi amor imperecible, pero algo se acciona dentro de mi pecho. Así que froto mis ojos, con dolor, y murmuro con valentía, o tal vez estupidez. "Elsa, casi nos besamos hace una semana."

Y ella sabe que estoy hablando sobre nosotras.

Ella lo sabe.

Puedo notarlo por el rubor que se desliza por su rostro, y ella puede notar, por mi labio tembloroso, que eso ha estado en nuestras mentes por las últimas dos semanas; que nos ha mantenido despiertas durante la noche, sin descansar, luchando contra los deseos de introducir nuestros temblorosos dedos bajo nuestra ropa interior. La luz proveniente de su apartamento le está golpeando ligeramente, y puedo ver su abiertamente densa y temerosa expresión. Y me encanta.

"N-No sé de qué hablas." Tartamudea. Está ligeramente debilitada. La Elsa miedosa sobresale ante la chica estoica delante de mí. Ella lo está reuniendo todo, pieza por pieza.

Me acerco a ella. Solo quiero que lo entienda. "Tú querías besarm—"

"Yo no quer—"

"Y yo también quería be—Pero la tormenta—Ese día yo quería decírtelo—"

"Anna—" Ella se aleja un poco temerosa. "Anna, por favor."

Y me acerco más, mis manos intentan alcanzar su cabello. Una suave caricia en su rostro. Quiero sentir su fría piel contra mis dedos. Lo necesito. Soy adicta. No tengo miedo. Soy valiente. Soy una mujer, escúchame rugir. Todo lo que he hecho durante las últimas semanas, no, meses, no, años, ha sido por esta hermosa mujer ante mi. Y me doy cuenta de esto. Lo reconozco. Y esta es mi perdición.

Realmente ha sido muy largo.

Y no puede durar así para siempre.

Y no se irá si simplemente lo ignoro.

De repente, todo pasa muy rápido —pero ya no estoy asustada— puede que sea por la desesperación, o tal vez mi inquietud. Pero de pronto estoy traspasando sus defensas, arrinconándola contra la pared del pasillo. Soy un pájaro. Estoy volando. Estoy planeando. Ahora nadie puede detenerme. Elsa es mía. Ella siempre ha sido mía. Y yo estaba tan jodidamente asustada como para verlo.

Estoy harta de estar asustada.

Estoy absolutamente enferma de ello.

Estoy cerca. "Te deseo" Estoy más cerca que nunca. "Y sé que tú también me deseas, Elsa." Estoy susurrando. Mi voz es baja. Tranquila. Silenciosa. Frágil. Débil. Aún así, determinada.

Ella se estremeció bajo mis manos, mis dos manos la están sosteniendo. Y su sonrojo es tan vivo y rojo. Su corazón está latiendo. Y Elsa es dorada por la luz. Y yo soy púrpura por la oscuridad. Y juntas podemos hacer toda una gama de colores. Como el fregadero de los chicos después de que Nicholas volcase sus pinturas en el agua. Quiero que esos colores se queden. No quiero que se vayan nunca.

Por un segundo, ella observa mis labios y se acerca, pero— "Yo no..." Ella está temblando, apretando una mano sobre su boca. Ella quiere besarme. Ella quiere besarme tanto. Puedo sentirlo, irradia de ella. Puedo olerlo en ella. Ella continúa inclinándose hacia atrás y hacia delante, temerosa, aterrada. Algo la detiene. Algo desde el objeto de sus deseos, yo.

"¿De qué tienes miedo?" Digo, manteniéndola cerca. "Estoy aquí, estoy lista—"

"No, no lo estás."

"¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil?"

"Anna. Solo—"

"Lo eres todo." Admito, bajando la mirada tímidamente. "Dios, Elsa, tú lo eres todo para mí."

Mis palabras le afectan. Ella se aleja físicamente, trata de excavar en la pared. Escapar de mi veracidad. Esconder sus propios sentimientos. Ella está luchando por respirar. Puedo oír su corazón bombeando con fuerza. Puedo verlo todo en sus ojos, pesados, cansados, necesitados.

Pero ella sale de su aturdimiento y aparta mi brazo para ir corriendo a su habitación, y justo antes de que la puerta se cierre, corro tras de ella. Le sigo por la cocina. Nos deslizamos por la mesa. Una sola bombilla ilumina por encima nuestros sonrojos. Nuestros labios mordidos. Nuestros corazones laten al unísono. Ella está tratando de ignorarme fuertemente. Pero yo soy tan jodidamente persistente. No voy a dejar que se vaya otra vez.

"Elsa, por favor."

Ella se ve en conflicto. Muerde su labio, frustrada. "No, ahora tienes a Kristoff. No le puedes ser infiel."

"Pero yo no quiero estar con Kristoff."

"Pero lo estás."

"Pero yo de verdad te quiero."

"¡Pero yo no a ti!"

"¡Si, lo haces!"

"Es que no pued—"

"¡Si, tú puedes!"

"¡Anna!" Ella respira con dificultad, molesta. "¡Para!" Me acerco a ella. Y debido al miedo, quizás al trauma, ella me empuja y me golpeo fuertemente con la mesa.

Ella me empujó. Ella simplemente me empujó. Mi antebrazo empieza a doler, y lo froto descuidadamente. Tratando de calmar el dolor. Pero no solo el brazo me duele por caer tan fuerte sobre la mesa de su cocina, sino que mi maldito corazón también duele. Está quemando. Quiero llorar, y cuando me volteo, probablemente lo hago, porque Elsa vuela hacia la pared contraria y lleva una de sus manos hacia su boca. "Anna, lo siento mucho" Ella está temblando. Temerosa. Todo sobre Elsa grita aterrado. Ansiedad. Pánico. Pánico absoluto. "No quise hacerl— Solo—" Ella está cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. "No te quiero cerca. Por favor, vete."

Empuño mis manos y los presiono contra mis ojos. No puedo seguir con esto. Sigo fracasando. Duele. Todo me lastima. Le miro una vez más. Puedo oír la tormenta desatándose fuera de sus ventanas.

Estamos tan separadas. Apartadas la una de la otra. Respirando con dificultad y controlando nuestras hormonas desde diferentes esquinas de la cocina. La quiero tanto que duele.

"Elsa, tú eres—" Murmuro. "Eres—" Repito. Estoy luchando por decir algo para probarle cómo me siento. Susurro y murmuro pequeñas frases. Y son las palabras más verdaderas que jamás he dicho. Las más tristes, ridículas, tontas, y estúpidas palabras que jamás han salido de mi boca. Pero, aunque insignificantes, son también las más honestas. No tienen sentido. Estoy divagando. Pero Elsa siempre me ha provocado esto, me ha hecho un desastre nervioso y tartamudo. "Yo—"

"Vete."

Elsa se desliza por la pared para abrir la puerta y tal vez, echarme a la fuerza, pero accidentalmente da al interruptor de la luz con su espalda, y jadea. De pronto, me estoy moviendo. Soy rápida. Soy como un rayo. La estoy apresando contra la pared y nuestros labios están temblando por los sollozos que no quieren salir. Continúo mirando su boca, pidiendo ser besada. Es lo que siempre he querido y ella emite un quejido debajo de mi. Le bloqueo el paso con mis caderas, en la oscuridad. Está quieta. Ni siquiera la tormenta de afuera puede arruinar este momento. No otra vez.

Puedo ver sus ojos abiertos, miedosos, emocionados. Apenas puedo respirar cuando tengo sus dos manos a cada costado de su aturdido rostro, con mis puños cerrados. Nos mantenemos en ese punto por lo que se sintieron como días; nuestras respiraciones sincronizándose; nuestros ojos inmóviles. Estaba atrapada. Congelada en el tiempo. Ella podía verlo en mis ojos, leerlo en mi cara—Estoy lista. Estoy muy lista.

No nos movemos. No nos tocamos. Es solo el comienzo, un pequeño haz de luz de lo que se viene. Mi corazón florece en mi pecho. El mundo está girando. El calor se propaga por mi cuerpo. Estoy caliente. Estoy quemando. Soy el sol. Y Elsa es la luna. Me inclino para frotar mis labios contra su cuello, de manera tímida. Elsa deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás y deja salir un entrecortado, hermoso, suave, etéreo y muy agudo jadeo.

Fue el punto culmine de la montaña rusa, El comienzo de todo. Solo ese pequeño gesto de reconocimiento. Ese pequeño jadeo de júbilo. Ella quiere esto. Ella me quiere a mi. No cabe duda de ello.

Nosotras.

Y de repente estoy tan excitada que a penas puedo entender qué es lo que está pasando. Como el chasquido de una pistola, comienza la carrera. Los fuegos artificiales explotan. Suenan. Arden. Queman. Es sensacional. Estoy húmeda y desorientada mientras ella hala de mí y yo busco a tientas los botones de su camiseta. No sé qué estoy haciendo. No quiero follarla. No ahora. No aquí. Pero sin embargo lo hago. Realmente lo hago. Quiero follar con ella a tal punto que a penas puedo soportarlo más.

Su camiseta es lo primero que cae, sale volando en dirección al suelo. Y para ayudar, alzo mis brazos para que ella pueda quitar de mis hombros la última barrera entre nosotras. No podemos soportar el estar apartadas. No podemos soportar el estar separadas. Estamos de vuelta en la pared, su espalda golpea contra la superficie y levanto sus manos, con fervor, hasta mi cara. Nos estamos tocando, agarrando, jugueteando. Sus labios están en mi mejillas y sus dedos están en lo profundo de mi cabello. Muevo mis caderas y jadeo. Mi respiración es tan pesada. Estamos creando un musical con nuestras voces. Estamos cantando. Estamos montando un maldito espectáculo. Un show privado. Solo ella y yo, y nadie más.

Nos movemos por el apartamento, halando, empujando, presionando, enterrando. Los cubiertos sonando contra los azulejos. Sillas moviéndose mientras pasamos entre ellas. Una lámpara se cae. Las cosas son tiradas y pateadas hacia un costado. Hasta que finalmente llegamos a su habitación, la ventana que está encima de nosotras emite un resplandor azul muy misterioso.

Me inclino hacia ella con fuerza, incapaz de contenerme. Y entonces, lo escucho. "Anna." Grave, sensual, sexy, en mi oído, y ella curva su espalda en un intento de acercarse un poco más. Puedo sentir su pecho contra el mío. Sus manos enredadas a mi alrededor. Pequeños, hermosos y entrecortados susurros haciendo eco en la habitación. En mi cabeza. A nuestro alrededor.

Ella sabe lo que estoy diciendo con mi respiración. Ella sabe cómo me siento con solo mirarme. Soy como una virgen con ella. Cuidadosa, tímida y tan jodidamente inquieta. Estoy impaciente. La quiero ahora. Y ya no hay nada más que pueda hacer al respecto.

"Eres hermosa." Digo.

Ella no sabe cuanto tiempo la he querido. Ella no sabe lo largo que ha sido. Nos empujamos la una a la otra. El resplandor la hace verse radiante, y le veo sonreís tímidamente, bajar la mirada y morder su labio. No puedo respirar. Estoy cegada por su belleza. Mis dedos se mueven con voluntad propia por sus frías, casi congeladas mejillas, se deslizan al rededor de su piel, sienten su rubor.

Estamos vivas. Estamos vivas, bien, y simplemente enredadas.

Estoy deseando una probada de sus labios. Y entonces la acerco a mí, nuestras narices se tocan, nuestras cabezas se alzan, mis ojos se cierran, mis hombros se curvan hacia arriba, nuestros corazones laten y bombean sangre hacia nuestras venas, y por ultimo, finalmente, después de cuatro años de juegos, presión, amor, culpa, tristeza, desesperación, lujuria— Le beso.

Beso a Elsa.

No es elegante.

No es ordenado.

No es lindo.

No es simple.

Es complejo. Y desordenado. Y sucio. Y descuidado. Y desorganizado, mientras giro contra ella y posiciono mis manos alrededor de sus hombros desnudos, a la vez que ella agarra mi cintura— Dios, Nuestros gemidos se ahogan en la boca de la otra. Es como besar al aire. Es como respirar rosas. No me puedo mover. No puedo respirar. Es todo lo que siempre he querido en mi vida. Es todo lo que siempre he deseado. Es en lo que gasto mis noches pensando. En lo que mis desvarío diarios consisten. Con nuestros labios chocando, dedos aferrándose, ojos cerrados con fuerza, gimiendo y jadeando, cabezas inclinándose de un lado a otro, tomo un mechón de su cabello con fuerza y tiro de él en busca de más. Son años de tensión liberados en los confines de su habitación. Son años de miradas cansadas. Abrazos que no debían ir tan lejos. Una mano que sostiene esos sentimientos que son muy íntimos como para registrarlos.

Estoy ardiendo. Estoy quemando. Mi pulso se acelera. Todo mientras Elsa está congelando. Ella es un bloque de hielo debajo de mí; sus dedos se clavan en mi nuca cuando muerdo su labio inferior, mordisqueando las comisuras de sus labios. Mordiendo la línea de su mandíbula.

Quiero más.

___Quiero más____._

___**Quiero más**____**.**_

No es como en mis fantasías.

Estoy completamente encendida y ella está gimiendo en mi oído, respirando con dificultad, todo lo que ella pueda darme, lo tomo. He querido que esto pasara durante tanto tiempo. No lo puedo ocultar más.

"Elsa, Y—" Le beso otra vez. "Estoy enamorada de ti."

"Lo sé." Dice ella entre jadeos y besos. Sus pechos están tintados de rojo al igual que sus mejillas, aparto un mechón de su frente y le beso una vez más, con fervor, de manera salvaje. "Siempre te veía... Observándome."

"No podía evitarlo." Beso su cuello, después su piel tintada, y entonces uno mis labios con su mandíbula, lamiendo y disfrutando su sabor. "Sigo sin poder hacerlo."

"Anna—"

"Eres hermosa." Digo otra vez.

Ella gime. "Te amo, Anna." Y mi excitación aumenta. Mi piel se arrastra en completa admiración. Mis sentidos se agudizan. Siento el escalofrío de una tormenta recorriendo desde mi espalda hasta mir orejas.

Ella gime más fuerte mientras muerdo su clavícula, fuerte, y entonces trato de quitarme los pantalones y ya no sé que más sucede. Todo es tan nebuloso y confuso. Hay una nube a nuestro alrededor. Quiero estar desnuda. La quiero a ella desnuda. Quiero cogerla. Ahora.

Es tan jodidamente caliente, y Elsa, tan jodidamente fría, mientras nuestras respiraciones hacen nubecillas a nuestro alrededor. Emanamos chispas cuando nos tocamos. Estoy derritiendo su hielo. Ella congela mi fuego. Las chispas están irradiando nuestro alrededor. Emitiendo sombras de esta y aquella forma. Nuestras energías paralelas. No tenemos límites. Continuamos, y sus manos son hielo contra mi espalda desnuda mientras la empujo más contra la pared mientras oprimo su muslo entre mis piernas, y ella hace lo mismo para mí.

De pronto, estamos empujando en aleatorios e impredecibles ritmos. Su falda está pecaminosamente subida y mi ropa interior está húmeda. Nos arañamos la una a la otra. Nuestras bocas abiertas en éxtasis. Nuestros labios rozando y besando. Ojos revoloteando y narices presionándose. Mentones siento presionados contra clavículas las cuales son presionadas contra hombros, los cuales son presionados contra costillas. Puedo sentir sus huesos, preciosos, hermosos, fríos, suaves, increíbles, fuertes— La amo.

Ella es mi ciudad. Ella es mi rascacielos. Mi preciosa, preciosa Nueva York. Me encantan sus letreros luminosos. Sus concurridos y apretados callejones. Sus hermosas luces que brillan en la noche. Y los bocinazos de los taxis durante todo el día. Me estoy cayendo más y más en lo profundo de sus calles. Estoy cayendo por ella. Por Elsa.

Y hace frío.

Joder, hace mucho frío.

Duele. Mi piel duele por el frío a nuestro alrededor.

Y en algún lugar en el fondo de nuestros gemidos, puedo escuchar débilmente el crujido del hielo. El pequeño sonido del vidrio al quebrarse.

Mis ojos se cierran con fuerza porque estoy muy cerca. Y sé que Elsa también lo está mientras continúa jadeando mi nombre, presionando contra mi pierna, y ya casi estoy allí junto a ella— Solo una. Estocada. Más. Trato de mantener mis ojos abiertos, quiero verla. Siempre he soñado con su rostro. Así que cuando le miro de soslayo, después de mi tembloroso orgasmo, le observo con admiración. Elsa es hermosa. La luz que brilla sobre ella, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, sus labios entreabiertos, rojos e hinchados, húmedos, deseosos de ser besados, y sus mejillas, brillantes, más rojas que cualquier rojo que haya visto antes. Ella se inclina hacia mi, presiona su rostro contra mi cuello y le escucho jadear, temblar. Lo hicimos. Nosotr— Y entonces, el hielo se quiebra —Puedo verlo— la ventana sobre nosotras se rompe, el hielo cruje a mi alrededor. Me caigo hacia atrás mientras observo a Elsa esquivando los trozos de cristal mientras colapsa cayendo sobre sus brazos y rodillas.

Estoy sorprendida.

Estoy asustada.

Hay sangre en mi rostro y apenas puedo registrar el sabor mientras los dedos de Elsa dejan fractales de hielo a su alrededor, e intenta cubrir los largos y gruesos fragmentos de nieve y frío. Quiero decir su nombre, algo, pero estoy absolutamente aterrada. Le doy un vistazo a la habitación. Todo sucede tan rápido, mientras el hielo escala por las paredes, alrededor de la ventana, en Elsa. Finalmente, nos miramos fijamente, de un lado al otro de la habitación, y puedo ver que ella está avergonzada. Está humillada.

De pronto una tormenta, un viento poderoso sopla a través de la habitación, su mesa está volcada, sillas, utensilios de cocina, las lámparas, y Elsa está aterrada y cubierta de las horribles ráfagas.

Sigo sangrando.

Y eso no tiene mucho sentido. Pero me doy cuenta de ello. Encaja perfectamente en mi cabeza. Ella está fría todo el tiempo. Ella ama el frío. Ella ama todo lo frío.

Elsa controla las tormentas.

Elsa puede controlar el hielo.

Sigo sangrando.

Y todo se vuelve blanco.

* * *

_Heh, ¿Qué tal estuvo? Yo no tengo nada que decir sobre el capítulo salvo... OHPORDIOS,ELSA._

_-AdaHetfield6: Te dejo la foto de un panda bebé para que se pase tu odio por Kristoff (?) [** tinyurl(punto)com/UnPandaParaAdaHetfield6**]_

_-Hinata-Tsuki: odfjhañsldhfksjadfñhslhjdkfÑLKDFKAHSDFÑHÑLASJKDHJFSH Hola, ¿Este capítulo responde a tu duda sobre los sentimientos de Elsa hacia Anna? xD Ugh, me encantan tus reviews, me dan energías, powah, ki, una resonancia de almas, chakra, y todo eso (?) fkjhfs ay, te adoro, no sé, eso (?) -Hace un backflip al infinito(?)-._

_-elyshakespeare: Bueno, aquí lo tienes en español, para llorar como un bebé hispanohablante, en el caso de que eso sea posible /o/_

_-Paula Hudson: Me tomo el tiempo de leerlos todos, y de fangirlear un poco —MUCHO— con algunos... Y claro, un abrazo no me vendría mal, pero tendría que ser uno virtual, heh. Gracias por dejar un review, secretamente espero verte después de cada actualización, es extraño, ya te tengo algo de cariño fijate xD En fin... Cuídate, espero saber pronto de ti /o/_

_Y bueno, eso sería todo, gracias por leer, y saludos a México, ustedes son la mayoría de las views del fic, un abrazo enooooooormedelportedeunbuque a todos ustedes (L) ¡Adieu! Coman bien, hidrátense, hagan deporte, no pasen demasiado tiempo frente a la pantalla y abracen a su mascota (en caso de no tener una, les mando un abrazo virtual con muuuuuuuuucho cariño /o/). ¡Nos veremos pronto! :3_

_/PD: Tengo otro proyecto llamado "Única excepción", es un universo alternativo escolar ligado a Frozen, por si les interesa pasar por allá. Tengo marcadas un par de actualizaciones para esta semana que viene, tanto para "You Are" como para "Única Excepción", estén atentos hehe. _


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Hola! Les apuesto un muñeco de nieve a que no esperaban verme aquí hoy. Heh, hoy estuve leyendo el capítulo que se suponía debía traducir y dije "Bueno, tengo tiempo libre, estoy animada, podré trabajar tranquila, una seguidora del fic está de cumpleaños, el capítulo está interesante... Why not?" Y bueno, aquí me tienen c8_

_Preparen sus pañuelitos desechables, busquen comida, algo para beber y lean, mis pequeños icest-shippers, que esto está que arde... O que se congela, como sea /o/_

* * *

******[**Nota de la autora: Este capítulo es algo duro******. **Así que buena suerte, joder.**]**

___*La historia pertenece a _**___Pmrising_**___, yo solo la traduzco (claro, con su permiso).*_

* * *

You Are - Capítulo 7

Sigo rascando la cicatriz en mi cara. No es profunda. No es la cicatriz más profunda que tengo, pero aún así es toda una hazaña. He tenido muchas otras más dolorosas, cortes más agonizantes —Por lo general impresionantes, provenientes de las personas es las que más confiaba. Mi padre me dejó caer accidentalmente de una colina— Ahora tengo cuatro cicatrices bajo mi barbilla. No se pueden ver a menos que las busques. La única persona que conoce este pequeño error en mi diseño es Elsa, quien encontró estas pequeñas cicatrices mientras observaba mi rostro una noche mientras dormía. Sin embargo, a pesar de mi familia y mis pocos amigos, Elsa ha sido la única que me ha dado dos tipos de cicatrices infames: Las de mi piel y las de mi corazón.

Me despierto de mi sueño terriblemente excitada y molesta —Es uno más sobre Elsa, contra la pared, jadeando mi nombre— debido al constante martilleo en el apartamento vecino.

He vuelto a la realidad después de sueños como este desde los últimos cuatro días. Y durante esos cuatro días, he tenido a Elsa quedándose en mi apartamento, durmiendo tímidamente mientras yo, incómoda, duermo en el suelo. Hablamos solo cuando debemos hacerlo. Usualmente nos mantenemos ocupadas con tareas, trabajos, comida. Pareciera como si intentásemos cualquier cosa para estar fuera de casa, lejos la una de la otra. A pesar de que solo hace un par de días Elsa estaba gritando mi nombre con absoluta dicha, ahora eso se siente un poco desalentador. Un poco atemorizante. Porque la cicatriz en mi cara es de Elsa. Y también lo es ese pequeño mechón de cabello casi blanco enredado entre mis trenzas.

"¿Fue tu primera vez?" Le pregunté en voz baja. "Con— Cuando yo—" Estaba luchando por decir aquellas palabras, torciendo mi mechón de cabello blanco.

Ella siguió observándome. La cicatriz en mi cara. Mi cabello. Y entonces salió de su ensimismamiento para responder. "¿Primera vez con... el Hielo?" Dice las palabras con pesadez, como si no fuesen a salir a menos que llorase. "O—"

"Sexo." Me sonrojé, y bajé la mirada. "Nuestro sexo— Nosotr— Cuando follamos."

Era muy incómodo. La tensión era tan espesa y no sabía si besarle o correr aterrada. Mi cicatriz ardió un poco. Mi cabello jamás volvería a ser el mismo.

"No."

Y esa fue la última conversación que tuvimos.

Ahora estoy inquieta bajo mis cubiertas, desesperada por deslizar un par de dedos bajo mi ropa interior para aliviarme. Pero Elsa está justo sobre mí, durmiendo en _mi_ cama sin hacer ruido, arropada con _mis_ sábanas con elegancia, mientras la luz de mi ventana brilla sobre su _hermosa_ figura. Estoy hipnotizada. Siempre he querido verla en mi cama, durmiendo, pero en condiciones distintas. Deberíamos estar saliendo. Y tener sexo por primera vez, como un par de nuevos amantes, debería ser virginal e inocente. Yo despertaría en la mañana, arropada con mis sábanas, parecido a como lo es ahora pero conmigo a su lado en vez de yo estar aquí, en el piso. Con mi brazo envuelto sin apretar alrededor de su espalda pálida, brillante, radiante espalda, descubierta y desnuda. Estaríamos expuestas. Expuestas al mundo entero. Nada nos detendría. Habrían fragmentos de hielo en mi colchón, sin embargo. Goteando, debido al sol. Me estaría congelando. Fría. Probablemente pelearíamos por las frazadas y—

Seco frenéticamente mis lágrimas, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Dios, no se trata de sexo. _Nunca_ se trató de sexo. Eso es solo algo más en la relación, un agregado a algo tan perfecto y tranquilo. Los poderes de Elsa lo estropearon todo. Lo siento, pero ellos lo arruinaron todo para mí. Estoy aterrada a pesar de no estar tan lastimada. ¿Por qué ella me ocultaría algo como esto? ¿Por qué ella escondería si poder? No es natural. No es humano. Pero es _Elsa. Estoy tan confundida._

Ella no me dirá nada.

Ella sabe que lo sé. Así que, ¿Por qué estamos tan separadas a pesar de estar bajo en mismo techo?

Cuando aparezco con dos cafés, Elsa finalmente sube a la escena. Su cabello está desordenado, y sus ojos cansados. Quiero besarla. "No está helado." Murmuro, dirigiendo mi mirada a los tazones en mis manos.

Y ella asiente rígidamente, aún algo somnolienta. "Yo puedo arreglarlo. Dame eso." Su mano se extiende a un costado de la cama y yo me arrastro hasta el colchón. Nuestras rodillas están cerca de tocarse, y estoy algo temerosa de ver lo que ella planea hacer mientras le extiendo un tazón.

Y entonces, sus dedos brillan con un suave y pálido azul milagroso. De pronto me alejo. Aún preocupada. Y mis piernas piden a gritos algo de fricción mientras me muevo hacia el borde de mi cama. Todo mientras la calidez del café de Elsa se va apagando. Y entonces escucho un crujido. Ese sonido de crujido. No proviene del ruido que hace el hombre en el apartamento de al lado; no. Es el sonido que escuché cuando— Me caigo de espaldas, mi tazón rueda por el piso, una manta cae sobre mi cabeza, y quemo mi mano. Todo por el miedo.

Elsa reacciona rápido, tira la manta e inspecciona mi mano; no quiero que ella me toque. ¿Qué tal si— No. Es Elsa. Ella no podría—

Entonces recuerdo la cicatriz, y mis pensamientos están en todas partes mientras ella envuelve mis dedos quemados con los suyos y alivia mi dolor. Siseo asombrada y observo la cara de concentración de Elsa. Su lengua se asoma levemente entre sus rosados labios. Quiero besarla otra vez, pero aparto mi mano, me muevo por el piso y golpeo mi cabeza contra la mesa.

No había visto sus poderes... Desde—

"Chicas, espero que estén vestidas." Bromea Kristoff con un tono burlón. Su voz retumba más allá de dela obre en construcción, a través de mi puerta.

Elsa y yo nos miramos a los ojos, nos sonrojamos y apartamos la mirada. Yo inspecciono mi mano mientras Elsa va a atender la puerta.

Sigo un poco agotada por lo que acaba de ocurrir, un poco atónita y asombrada, y Kristoff me mira desconcertado. "¿Van a limpiar eso?"

Bajo la mirada para ver el café derramado, filtrándose hacia el piso de mi apartamento. Gruño y me apresuro a tomar un par de toallas de papel. Me pregunto de manera breve si Elsa podrá limpiar el café con sus poderes. Algo así como congelar el café. O tal vez podríamos tener nuestra pista de patinaje personal de café. Pero entonces, otra vez— _Mi cicatriz... Mi cabello y_— Estoy de rodillas limpiando mientras Elsa bebe su ahora congelado café.

Kristoff ríe. "Tal vez ustedes dos no deberían seguir compartiendo este cuarto. Esto parece una casa de locos."

Elsa simplemente se encoje de hombros y bebe su café. "Me gusta estar aquí."

"Bueno, no hay lugar como el hogar." Veo como Elsa asiente rígidamente, y entonces vuelve a beber de su café. Escuchamos más martilleos provenientes del apartamento de al lado. Martillos contra clavos. Taladros. "Ladrones, ¿Verdad? ¿Es por eso que tu casa está siendo arreglada?"

Elsa y yo intercambiamos miradas, nerviosas, temerosas, y entonces le asentimos a Kristoff. Siento un frenesí y casi me resbalo en mi pequeño lago de café cuando me levanto. "Si, claro, ladrones."

"Dos de ellos." Añadió Elsa, asintiéndome.

"Grandes. Feos—"

"Ellos tiraron mis cubiertos por todas partes y—"

"Golpearon y rompieron las ventanas, y—"

"Desordenaron las sábanas de mi cama."

"En un loco y salvaje lío de—"

"Piernas y brazos."

"Besándose—"

"¿Besándose?" Kristoff nos da una mirada. ¿Cuándo me acerqué tanto a Elsa? Estoy de pie a su lado, con mis brazos en el aire. Me sonrojo y me dedico a limpiar otra vez.

"Aún así, me gusta vivir aquí." Elsa cambia de tema rápido. "Es mejor que vivir con los chicos."

Kristoff se ríe de eso.

Siento una culpabilidad abrumadora. Y Elsa también la siente; puedo verlo en su rostro. Estamos incómodas con esta mentira. Estamos temerosas, preocupadas y en pánico. Aveces me dan ganas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. '_¡Me follé a Elsa!'. _Y otras veces, me gustaría solo enterrarlo en mi memoria, quemarlo.

"Hablando de los chicos, iremos a ver a Hans a su trabajo, así que... " Apunta a la puerta. "Las veré afuera en veinte."

Él se inclina hacia mi y me besa. El martilleo continúa y me olvido de él cuando Kristoff lame mi labio inferior. Todo está tan jodido ahora. Nunca será lo mismo. Ya estaba jodido cuando lo besé por primera vez justo afuera de este edificio, y ni siquiera puedo controlar la situación ahora. Por el rabillo de mi ojo puedo ver a Elsa, tensa, inquieta, tratando de arreglar la cama, tratando de limpiar el desastre del café, tratando de arreglar su cabello, tratando de arreglar algo además de _nosotras. _

Quiero que ella ella intente arreglarme. O arreglarse ella. O cualquier otra cosa que no sean las malditas sábanas manchadas.

No hablamos mientras nos vestimos. Nos separamos. En diferentes lugares de la habitación. Como pequeños adolescentes acalorados que no pueden mirarse sin sentirse provocados. Me siento... Sucia, pero doy lo mejor de mi para deslizarme en mi vestido, bufanda, sombrero y abrigo mientras miro una de las paredes de mi apartamento como si tuviera la respuesta del universo escrita en ella.

Aveces, cuando nos vestimos, puedo sentir los ojos de Elsa en mi. Y me di cuenta, hace un par de días, que cuando ella me mira, siempre está fría.

Ahora siento una brisa gélida, pasando por mi oreja, y no se trata de un fantasma. Es _Elsa _observándome. Quiero voltearme y gritarle con una sonrisa "_Te atrapé", _pero no, solo la dejo mirar. La dejo observarme. La he estado observando por cuatro años, ya es hora de que ella se ponga al día.

Estamos fuera de la puerta en treinta.

Y llegamos al Buddy's en diez.

Hoy la cafetería es nuestra. Está cerrada. Aún así, todos nos sentamos en nuestra mesa favorita, cerca de la ventana. Miro la ciudad mientras Kristoff sostiene mi sudorosa y pegajosa mano. Y Elsa está serena, sentada en su asiento, con sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo. Quiero voltearme y decirle que la amo. _También _quiero gritarle y preguntarle por qué nunca me lo dijo. Por qué mantuvo ese enorme secreto. Nadie lo sabe excepto yo.

Siento el peso. La carga de un secreto así. Me aterra. Me congela hasta los huesos. Y sigo mirando mi mano, la cual debería estar horriblemente quemada, pero no lo está. Veo mi reflejo en la ventana. Mi cicatriz, cubierta con una bandita adhesiva. Mi cabello, brillando con la luz, y ese mechón blanco, dorado. Luzco diferente. Como si hubiese sobrevivido a una guerra. Siendo Elsa esa guerra.

Aveces, cuando ella cree que estoy dormida en la noche, la escucho llorar.

Creo que ella puede escucharme también.

"¿Estás bien?" Susurra Kristoff en mi oído y yo bajo de mi nube. Me giro hacia él, paralizada por la mirada de Elsa sobre mi.

"Estoy bien." Me volteo. "¿Estás bien, Elsa?"

Y tal vez lo dije con cierta intención. Tal vez, no. Elsa luce avergonzada y humillada. Sé que odia el clima así. Sé que ella no puede controlarlo. Sé que se siente mal por eso. Entiendo por qué, cuando hablamos, ella se centra en mi mechón de cabello blanco. O en la curita en mi mejilla escondiendo una cicatriz que _ella _me dio. Ella se siente tan culpable que apenas puede hablar, sin contar la verdad.

Pienso que se odia a si misma.

Y quiero besar o abrazar a Elsa, decirle que todo estará bien. También estoy asustada de sus poderes, pero eso no me detendrá de preocuparme por ella. Ella es mi ciudad. Necesita más protección.

Nos mantenemos la mirada. Inquebrantables. Recuerdo haberla mirado de la misma manera cuatro días atrás. Ella está contra la pared, yo la estoy besando. Vuelve a mi en pequeños destellos. Vuelve a mi en pequeñas y borrosas visiones en los peores momentos. Me sonrojo, y ella corresponde a mi color perfectamente.

"Estoy muy bien." Su voz se quiebra un poco, pero ella aclara su garganta y baja la mirada al café helado que sirven frente a ella.

Alzo la vista hacia Hans, y él me devuelve la mirada. Me observa con esos ojos abiertos y locos. Y estoy confundida, y trato de reírme, pero él me mira fijamente y traza el contorno de mi rostro con atención. ÉL está mirando mi bandita adhesiva. Él está mirando mi cabello. Entonces, pone mi tazón frente a mi y sonríe con calidez. Su estado de ánimo cambia por completo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Creo que nadie en la mesa notó aquél cambio a excepción de mi.

"¿Cómo está la banda hoy?" Hans está alegre. Brillante. Él está actuando increíblemente extraño y no hemos hablado desde la fiesta. "¿Anna? ¿Por qué estás tan malhumorada?"

Primero miro a Kristoff, y entonces, a Elsa. Joder, es demasiado que procesar. "Iré a fumar."

Él sabe que ese el el código para '_Si, estoy de mal humor' _así que me sigue con un encendedor. Elsa y Kristoff se quedan dentro, Dios sabe lo que estarán haciendo. Elsa probablemente está muriendo de culpa. Ella se folló a la novia de Kristoff, yo, en el olvido, lo cual puso en peligro mi vida y cambió el color de mi cabello. Obviamente, esa es una conversación de la que ni siquiera quiero estar _cerca._

De pronto, me encuentro fuera del Buddy's con Hans. No hablamos. Compartimos un cigarrillo. No sostenemos nuestras manos. Y todo está tan mal ahora, ¿No es así? Aunque, no es como si hubiese estado bien desde el principio. Pero al menos era lo más cercano a la perfección en cualquier ámbito de mi vida. Y ahora, eso estaba algo roto. Algo desgastado. Quiero llorar y sentir que él acaricia mi cabello.

Miento sobre Elsa.

Miento sobre todo.

Mi ciudad se está desmoronando. Está fuera de combate. En realidad, ya no es mía. Elsa es solo una ciudad ahora. Solo una bella ciudad con un par de edificios y ruidos fuertes y constantes haciendo eco entre las señales de tráfico y los postes. La nieve blanca y virginal se acumula a nuestro alrededor. Julio ya está finalizando. Y ha sido el mes más duro de mi vida.

Entonces, entre el silencio y las caladas, contra la fría brisa y viento de una mañana de domingo, Hans propone "Ahora los dos somos gays." con el propósito de romper el hielo.

Me quedo inmóvil, pensando en que él está hablando acerca de mis recientes aventuras con Elsa. Pero una vez que él me mira de manera extraña, trato de disimularlo con una risa nerviosa y sin brillo, lo cual lo calma un poco.

Está bien reír de vez en cuando, pero al menos que sea real.

"¿Quién es él?" Pregunto. Él sabe que estoy hablando del chico con el que lo vi follar durante nuestra pequeña fiesta hace cuatro días.

Hans no está tan sorprendido como quería que estuviese. Antes que todo, él está preocupado, mirándome a través de sus pestañas congeladas. Tiene el cigarrillo entre sus dedos medio e índice, y está inclinado meticulosamente contra el Buddy's. Luce tanto como uno de los chicos ahora. Como uno de sus hermanos. _Como Nicholas. _"Solo un tipo." Él se encoge de hombros. "Yo ni siquiera estaba borracho."

Asiento con la cabeza y río.___ "____Yo lo estaba._"

"Kristoff te estuvo buscando por todas partes."

"¿Ah, si?" Le doy una calada.

"Me preguntó dónde estabas."

Dejo escapar el humo. "¿Qué le dijiste?"

Hans le da la última calada al cigarro y lo lanza contra el suelo, para pisarlo con su zapato. "No le dije la _verdad."_

Siento que Hans lo sabe. Siento que todos lo saben. Pero obviamente, no es así. ¿Cómo podrían? He sido tan reservada y silenciosa al respecto. Solo han pasado un par de días. ¿Cómo podrían haber descubierto que le fui infiel a mi novio? Deben ser los nervios de la culpa. Lo he hecho bien. Estoy segura. Si lo ignoro lo suficiente, simplemente se irá.

"¿Qué tal es vivir con Elsa?"

___Horrible. ____Incómodo____. ____La definición real de 'Tensión sexual'. _"Está bien."

Me encojo de hombros y sonrío satisfecha antes de que Hans negara con la cabeza fuertemente. Él tiene trabajo que hacer. No tengo ni la menor idea del por qué él está afuera conmigo. "Su apartamento está destrozado, ¿Eh?"

Trago saliva. Asiento. "Seh."

"Has oído la historia, ¿Verdad?" Él niega una vez más, lamiendo sus labios. "Un ladrón. Digo, ¿Cómo un ladrón podría—" Él ríe. "Elsa tiene como cinco cerraduras en su puerta."

"___Seis_." Le corrijo antes de reír también. Está nervioso, débil, y sé que él sabe. Hans me conoce tan bien que solo debería dejar de ocultarle cosas. Dejar que él lo sepa todo de mi. Joder, dejar que se involucre en el problema. Ya apenas puedo entenderme _a mi misma. _Si él pudiese descubrir qué está mal conmigo, Hans obtendría una puta medalla. _Mierda, él se la merece._

"Su ventana se rompió, ¿Verdad?" Él me da una mirada. "¿Qué más?" Su tono es un poco fuerte.

"Um." Juego con mis trenzas. "Bueno, la cocina es un desastre. Y su cuarto está destruido."

Hans asiente y no hay nada más que decir. Pero él me observa. Y él _lo sabe._

___Él sabe____._

___Él sabe____._

Estoy temblando. Y no es por el frío. Tengo muchas ganas de decirlo. Realmente quiero decirlo. O tal vez jactarme o gritar en frustración.

"¿Te has teñido el cabello?" Me estremezco un poco cuando su mano, de manera rápida, se curva alrededor de mi mechón blanco. Tiemblo bajo su agarre.

"Seh."

"¿Por qué?"

"Nueva tendencia."

Su garganta está apretada, comprimida. Puedo ver las curvas y los músculos de su cuello contraerse con cada respiro. Hans pareciera que está al borde de las palabras. "Tú sabes, Nicholas—" Entonces él rió, se interrumpió, se incorporó y peinó su cabello hacia atrás. Como si estuviese tratando de refrescarse. Como si estuviese a un segundo de estrangularme. Él sonríe. "Entonces, ¿Tú y Elsa son amigas otra vez?"

"Nunca dejamos de serlo" Bromeo.

Pero cuando miro, Hans no estaba sonriendo. Tampoco estaba riendo. Él estaba neutral. Y yo nunca lo había visto así. Está tenso, nervioso e intranquilo. Como si no pudiese quedarse quieto. ÉL enciende otro cigarrillo y no me ofrece ninguna calada. "¿Te gusta verla dormir en tu cama, Anna?"

Río de manera nerviosa. Juego con mis pulgares. Intento alcanzar su cigarrillo pero él me lo aparta.

"¿Hace que sientas _calor _en tu interior?"

Me burlo, y miro a mis pies. Observo el cigarrillo bajo su agarre firme. Se está rompiendo bajo su agarre. Se está quemando y fumando y—

"¿La ves sin ropa?"

"¿Qué—" Paro en seco, horrorizada, avergonzada. "Jódete." Él no está bromeando. Su voz está hirviendo. Es tosca. Despectiva. Molesta. Ya estoy sudando.

___Él lo sabe____._

___Él lo sabe____._

___Él lo sabe____._

"¿Qué pasó en la fiesta, Anna?"

"Nada, Yo—" Estoy entrando en pánico. Tartamudeo.

___Él lo sabe____._

___Él lo sabe____._

"Estuviste con Elsa toda la noche, ¿No es así?" Él tira de mí, acercándome, profundizando, su aliento huele a humo, apenas puedo ver más allá de la niebla. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Nada."

___Él lo sabe._

___Él lo sabe._

___Él lo sabe._

"¿Te disculpaste con ella?"

"Tal vez."

Sus manos se relajaron un poco. Su mirada se calmó. Se apartó y le dio una calada a su cigarrillo. "Bien."

Mi corazón se desacelera. Mis ojos examinan su postura indiferente. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, limpio justo bajo mis ojos. Estoy temblando y estremeciéndome. En este momento, la culpa me está comiendo viva.

___Él lo sabe____._

___Él lo sabe____._

___**Él lo sabe**____**.**_

"Te follaste a Elsa, ¿Cierto Anna?,"Él está sonriendo, como un maníaco. Y yo estoy aterrada. Estoy temblando en mis botas. Si Hans lo sabía, _todos _lo sabían. Todos en la _puta ciudad _lo sabían.

Estoy temblando y tratando de detenerlo, para que no vuelva a entrar al Buddy's. Estoy sollozando. Llorando, tirando de su camisa y tratando de gritar un '_detente_' en su oído. Él me quema con el cigarrillo, por accidente o intencionalmente, nunca lo sabré, pero eso no me importa. Me arrastro ante él, lo empujo. Tropezamos en el interior. Peleamos, estamos gritando, haciendo una escena. Es vergonzoso y humillante, y finalmente, por último, empujo a Hans hacia el mostrador, del cual se sostiene. Sus nudillos están blancos. Sus ojos están completamente abiertos y locos. Le estoy imitando. Me veo como una demente.

"Ahora te arrepientes, ¿No es así?" Él frita. "¡Te dije que no funcionaría!"

Estoy jadeando en busca de aire y me quedo inmóvil. Mi sombra es tan larga. Sé que Kristoff y Elsa están mirando. "¿Por qué?" Digo con desesperación, mi voz suena aguda y tensa, y mis lágrimas se asoman. "¿Por qué no puedes simplemente _dejarnos ser_?"

"Ustedes no funcionan bien."

"¡Funcionamos perfectamente! ¡O al menos ___lo hicimos____!_"

"¿Qué es—"

"¡Cállate Kristoff!" Gruño, mis ojos jamás se apartan de Hans. Temo que si aparto la vista para mirar tras de mi, él pueda correr y hacer algo loco. Estoy tan jodidamente molesta para siquiera moverme. "¡Estábamos bien hasta que _tú lo ____jodiste __todo_, Hans!"

"¡Tenía que hacerlo!"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque—" Él tartamudea, está enojado, está más enojado que nunca antes "___¡Ella es peligrosa_!"

Elsa debe saber que estamos hablando de ella ahora. Ella lo sabe. Con el sonido de las sillas arrastrándose contra el piso ella se levanta de su asiento y cuando enfocamos nuestras miradas en ella, la vemos jadear preocupada, blanca como un fantasma, frágil, débil. Mi ciudad se está derrumbando. Ella está cayendo. Y yo estoy muy enfurecida como para pensar coherentemente. Estoy tan frustrada.

Está silencioso.

Está tranquilo.

"¿Lo sabes?" Ella le dice a Hans. Su voz es pequeña, muy pequeña. Al igual que la forma en la que todos nos sentimos.

Y Hans entrecierra los ojos levemente. Como si se estuviese reprochando a sí mismo internamente.

"¿Sabes sobre Elsa?" Le murmuro, sorprendida.

"¿Tú también?" Él me está mirando con sus ojos muy abiertos, pero desenfocados. Y yo estoy en el centro de atención.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Kristoff se levanta, y camina por detrás de mi. "Chicos, ustedes están gritando, ¿Podrían calmarse?"

Hans reacciona. "No." Él apunta a Elsa con uno de sus dedos, y yo ya estoy tronando de rabia. "Lo tuyo con ella jamás debió pasar, Anna. Y yo—"

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Grito. "¿Harás que deje de amarla?"

Ya está todo fuera. Nunca había perdido tanto el aliento en una conversación. No, esta no era una pequeña conversación. No es un debate. Es una _puta discusión_.

Kristoff está congelado. "¿Qué?"

Lo ignoro, Todavía estoy en este maldito rollo. "Estás tan en contra de lo mío con Elsa—"

"___Anna__—_" La voz de Elsa era vacilante, agitada, molesta, desesperada. Ella me pide que me detenga. ___Me está rogando._

La ignoro. "Porque tú, Hans, sigues amándome aún después de cuatro años de—"

Él ríe fuerte, su cabeza se inclina hacia atrás y empuja a Kristoff para acercarse a mi. "Oh, Anna." Él sonríe. "Si tan solo hubiera alguien que te amara."

Y eso duele. Quema. Elsa me ama, ¿Verdad?

"Créeme." Él atiza mi pecho. "Joder, la verdad es que _yo te desprecio_."

"No te creo" Gimoteo, y limpio mi visión con mis puños temblorosos.

Él está gruñendo ahora, bajo y profundo. "¿Quieres saber el por qué no quiero que tú y Elsa estén juntas?" Él acepta el reto, me está probando, y yo doy un paso hacia atrás. "Solo por una razón, ella es _demasiado buena_ para ti—""

"Eso no es—-"

"Sabes que eso es verdad. ¡Has estado usando a Kristoff desde el momento en el que lo conociste!"

No me atrevo a voltearme para ver al chico detrás de mi, probablemente temblando de rabia y arrepentimiento.

"Estás _más tranquila_ sin ella."

"Hans—"

"No eres _tan fuerte_ sin ella."

"Tú—" Caigo hacia atrás sobre las mesas, Elsa me atrapa. Ella está aterrada, yo estoy aterrada. Puedo ver una reacción de Kristoff, justo detrás de Hans, preocupado, confuso, enojado. Y entonces Hans empuja a Elsa como si ella estuviera enferma, como si ella quemara. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Hans está actuando así?

"¡Ella tiene ese poder! ¡El hielo!" Él me toma del brazo, me duele.

"Hans, por favor—"

Él arranca mi banda adhesiva y atiza mi cicatriz escarbando en mi piel, y yo siseo y lo empujo. "Ella te hizo esto, ¿No es así?" Él es ruidoso. Sonríe de manera siniestra. Como si todo fuese una puta broma.

"¿Por qué estás tan en su contra?" Yo grito. "Yo—"

"¡Sé que estás asustada de ella, Anna!" Él me está sacudiendo. "Sé que estás _jodidamente aterrada_!"

"¡No lo estoy!" Lo estoy.

"¡Lo estás!"

"Bien, ¿Por qué tú estás tan asustado de ella? ¿Huh?" Gruño.

"Porque—"

"¿Por qué?"

"Ella es—"

"_¡¿Por qué____!?_"

_"__¡Ella es un monstruo____!__"_

El único ruido proviene de la radio sobre nosotros, tocando una suave canción de pop. Esta canción no está del todo ajustada al horrible y silencioso ambiente que nos rodea. Y entonces, un tazón de la mesa que estaba pegado a mis costillas se cae, y choca contra el piso. Estoy inmóvil. Sin vida. Todos estamos congelados por como sus palabras afectaron a todas las personas en la habitación. Primero miro a Elsa pero ella ya se ha ido. Me reincorporo rápido y paso de Kristoff, pero Hans me atrapa y tira de mí mientras forcejeo con él hasta sollozar y llorar. La puerta principal se sacude después de haber sido cerrada de golpe.

Estoy gritando su nombre.

Lo estoy gritando a los cuatro vientos.

No puedo respirar.

Y golpeo el pecho de Hans. Me libro, le grito, lo pateo y lloro.

Hay una tormenta afuera, haciendo vibrar las ventanas. La puerta se abre, la nieve entra e la habitación. Jamás había sentido vientos tan fuertes, estoy completamente impresionada de que me empuje al fondo de la cafetería. Estoy temblando adolorida. Me duele la cabeza, mis ojos queman, necesito a Elsa. Tengo que encontrarla.

Kristoff y Hans cierran la puerta con éxito.

"Menudo monstruo." Murmura Hans, mirando la nieve. "Ella es un monstruo."

"¡Eres_ horrible____!_" Le grito. Me levanto escandalosamente. "¡Eres—" Mi voz se detiene, débil, frágil, miro hacia afuera, a la tormenta. Es lo peor que he visto. Grandes copos de nieve acumulándose. No puedo salir. Elsa está allá afuera.

"Tienes que alejarte de Elsa." Él me ordena. Como si fuese un perro. "Ella es peligrosa."

"¡La única persona peligrosa acá eres tú!" Escupí, llorando.

Hans me da una última y significativa mirada. Es de _lástima. Lástima absoluta. _Y yo estoy _humillada._ Este es el punto de quiebre de nuestra relación. Esto es todo. Pensé que lo estábamos haciendo bien, tan bien. Hans solo hace esto para protegerme, ¿Verdad? Nunca antes lo había visto tan... T_emeroso_ de otra persona.

___Él está aterrado de Elsa____._

Veo a Hans, una mezcla de tristeza y rabia, caminando hacia otra sección de la cafetería, sin hacer ruido.

Kristoff está quieto. Silencioso. Está sentado en nuestra mesa. Sus ojos fuertemente apretados. Sus manos presionan mucho, muy profundo.

Sigo mirando la tormenta. Tal vez Elsa volverá. Tal vez no todo está perdido. Si corro realmente rápido, tal vez la pueda ver.

"¿La besaste?" Él murmura.

No respondo.

"¿Acaso tú—" Él se detiene ahí. Apretando sus manos con fuerza.

No tengo mucho más que decir. Estoy mirando por la ventana. Hace frío y está húmedo. Hay tanta nieve que apenas puedo ver la calle. Tal vez Elsa ya está de vuelta en mi apartamento. Pero tengo el terrible presentimiento de que ella escapó. ¿Dónde está Elsa? ¿Por qué no está aquí? ¿Por qué no estoy allá con ella?

¿Por qué estoy atascada en el Buddy's cuando el amor de mi maldita y vergonzosa vida está allá fuera en el frío, sufriendo sola? Si ella está sufriendo, quiero sufrir con ella. Quiero sus mismas cicatrices esparcidas por mi cuerpo. Las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Puedo ser un espejo para sus emociones, puedo copiar cada _pequeño y doloroso_ sentimiento y hacerlo propio. ¿Por qué sufrir sola, cuando _yo estoy aquí_?

Aquí para, al menos, adormecer el dolor.

O por último... Llorar con Elsa. En vez de llorar en camas separadas, en espacios separados, con las _mismas _lágrimas, cayendo por nuestras _mismas _mejillas, debido a la _misma maldita cosa._

Y luego todo encaja perfectamente en mi cabeza. No va por oleadas. No es silencioso y frágil. Es como el _crujir_ de un trueno. Una realización espontánea.

"La amo." Siempre pensé que esas palabras sonaban tan fuertes, pero aún así sonaron débiles de mis labios. "La amo tanto."

El silencio de la habitación es ensordecedor.

Mi ciudad se cae ante mis ojos. Y no hay manera de detenerlo.

* * *

_Y bien, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Vaya personaje es Hans, ¿No creen? ¿Qué opinan de él? ¿Y qué hay de Kristoff? ¿Y Sven, donde está? ¿Y de Nicholas? ¿Y lo que pasó con Anna? ¿Qué le pasa a Lupita? No sé, heh. _

_Hermosas personitas, hoy no responderé reviews porque estoy cansadísima, solo quiero ir a desparramarme a mi nido y dormir decentemente... Pero si me tomaré un par de segundos para agradecerles de forma general, porque son unas delicias de personas,y si pudiese les llevaría cafés helados a todos. Menciones especiales a _**Tomoyo-neechan_, __Ziu, _heartsbeatingfornothing_, Egia, _AdaHetfield6_, _Mashiiro kokoro**_ y _**Hinata-Tsuki **(Reitero mis felicitaciones, dulzurita),_para ustedes este capítulo 8) (L)_

_****__*Cualquier problema, detalle, o algo que les haga ruido háganmelo saber, estoy aquí para mejorar, y aveces se me pasan algunos detalles._  



	8. Chapter 8

_¡Hola! Aquí les tengo una nueva entrega de este fic, ¿Qué puedo decirles? Primero que nada y antes que todo quisiera agradecer sus comentarios, de no ser por ellos me habría tirado mi semana libre jugando en vez de actualizar mis proyectos, intentaré sacar un par más durante esta semana que viene a ver si puedo adelantar parte del trabajo, para no tenerlos en suspenso durante mi temporada de clases. También quiero darle la bienvenida a un par de lectores nuevos, espero que esta entrega resuelva sus dudas sobre la trama y la continuidad del fic. ¿Y cómo no? También agradecer a los que siempre han estado aquí, los tengo en mi hígado y en parte de mi corazón, no lo olviden (L). _

_Heh, en fin... Yo personalmente me iré a refugiar en mi búnker antiangst, cualquier duda, pregunta, inquietud, detalle de traducción o incoherencia que encuentren, ya saben que existen los reviews y los PM. Sin nada más que decirles, ¡Lean mis pequeños icest-shippers!_

_*La historia pertenece a **Pmrising**, yo solo la traduzco (Claro, con su permiso.)*_

* * *

**You Are - Capítulo 8**

* * *

He intentado llenar formularios y reportar la desaparición de Elsa al menos una siete veces ya. Ellos dicen que Elsa tiene que estar desaparecida al menos unas 24 horas antes de que puedan empezar a buscarla. No puedo evitar sentir que la policía va automáticamente con la idea de encontrar cadáveres, en vez de personas reales vivas, perdidas y confundidas. Casi vomito. Pensando en que Elsa podría estar... Muerta. No puedo dejar que mis pensamientos vayan hacia allá. No puedo permitirme ir hacia allá. Me alejo de esa idea, de ese pensamiento. Si lo ignoro, debería irse solo.

Pero el sonido del taladro y el martilleo en el apartamento de al lado me mantienen despierta por la noche. Su locura espiral me afecta mientras me recuesto en el piso y observo sin parar al bulto perdido en mi cama.

Elsa durmió allí.

___Elsa ____durmió allí____._

_****__**Elsa **__****__**durmió allí**_.

Estoy disgustada de que ellos estén reparando un apartamento para una chica que ni siquiera podrá usarlo cuando ellos terminen.

Porque Elsa está muerta.

Y a nadie parece importarle a excepción de mi.

Traté de llamarla a su celular por enésima vez en la noche. Ella no contesta, como es usual. Los mensajes de voz que dejo en su teléfono han empeorado con el paso de las horas. Empezaron frenéticos, suplicantes, culpables, pequeños. Entonces se fueron acrecentando, cuestionantes, acusadores, ruines. Ahora son solo tristes. Lamentables. Sollozo en mis mensajes hacia ella. Lloro abiertamente. Digo todo lo que siempre quise decir en esos mensajes.

Ayer por la noche encontré su teléfono, muerto, bajo mi cama.

Todo está tan perdido ahora.

"Elsa está muerta." Anuncio una tarde fuera de la casa de Hans. No hemos hablado desde esa noche en la que sus fuertes agarres dejaron moretones en mis brazos. Todavía tengo un pequeño oleaje de negro y azul escondido bajo mi abrigo.

No sé por qué lo dije. Tal vez para aclarar. Tal vez para simpatizar conmigo misma. Estoy perdida. Estoy desenfocada y confundida. ¿Por qué nadie ha visto a Elsa? Oh, porque ella está muerta. ¿Por qué no ha aparecido por mi apartamento aún? Oh, porque ella está muerta. Por supuesto. Elsa está en la esquina de alguna calle en algún lugar en esta tormenta interminable de agosto... Encogida en sí misma y—

Me ahogo. Estoy llorando. Sollozando. Realmente he perdido toda esperanza. Uso la puerta como apoyo. Y es todo de cierta manera tan gracioso, porque sigo encontrando todas esas puertas en mi cara. Y ninguna de ellas está abierta.

La puerta de Elsa solía estar jodidamente abierta—

"Ella no está muerta."

La puerta cruje al abrirse. Estoy sorprendida, totalmente asombrada. "¿Qué?"

Hans está ahí, en ropa interior, afeitándose la barba pero dejando las patillas. Hay algo de espuma en su barbilla y labio. "Ella no está muerta."

En una ráfaga de apresurados, confundidos e irritables dedos, agarro sus brazos y lo jalo hacia mi. "¿La has visto? ¿La encontraste? ¿Está a salvo? ¿Dónde está?" Miro hacia su costado. "¡Elsa!" La llamo, tratando de pasar por su lado. "¡Elsa, estoy aq—"

"Ella no está aquí, Anna." Él regaña, empujándome fuera del apartamento. Él hace una mueca cuando me estremezco, y luce casi arrepentido. "Sin embargo, tampoco está muerta."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Él mira a la ventana atestada de nieve, que pequeñas fugas por las cuales pasa la luz al pasillo."La tormenta continúa."

Asiento. En realidad, asiento y sonrío.

"Mientras la tormenta siga adelant—"

"Sabemos que ella está bien."

Siento como si me hubiese librado de un peso. Y mi relajo salta a la vista. Mi respiración se calma, y mis sudorosas manos son secadas contra mi falda en un intento de calmar mis ardientes emociones.

Hans y yo siempre hemos tenido una conexión, una especie de atracción extraterrestre, como si pudiéramos leer la mente del otro sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

"Tienes miedo de ella." Le murmuro de manera incrédula cuando él finalmente aparta sus ojos abiertos y temerosos de la ventana. Él se tensa un poco y sus manos tiemblan levemente. El enorme y fuerte Hans está de vuelta. El manipulador, confuso y frustrante Hans ha vuelto.

"Si supieras el por qué, también estarías asustada." Dice de manera seca, y entonces me surgen muchas preguntas. ¿Qué es lo que él sabe? ¿Por qué lo está escondiendo? La puerta se cierra con fuerza en mi cara.

Y cuando toco una vez más, nadie contesta.

Pero Elsa está viva, y miro fuera de la ventana preocupada, inquieta —Solo quiero a mi ciudad de vuelta. A mi chica de vuelta. No puedo ser libre sin ella. Me siento encadenada. Y me ahogo una vez más, porque así es como probablemente ella se sintió conmigo, durante cuatro años— Encadenada, como un monstruo.

Maldigo en voz baja, y salgo. Camino por las calles y voy a los lugares favoritos que teníamos con Elsa. Un pequeño banco fuera de la Tercera. El parque. La feria.

Ella no está. Y por vez única, la ciudad está silenciosa y quieta. Es horrible. El invierno ha destruido totalmente la vida tal cual la conocemos. Todo el mundo está dentro, encerrado. Elsa nos ha creado a su semejanza, asustados y cerrados. No la culpo. Por supuesto que no lo hago. Solo la quiero de vuelta.

Ni siquiera puedo comenzar a comprender el dolor que siente.

Kristoff no contesta mis llamadas, tampoco.

Y de verdad, nunca me había sentido tan sola. En las mañanas, me quedo en mi habitación y trato de romper mi costumbre de comprar dos cafés. Entonces, por la tarde, salgo a buscar a Elsa. Después, en la noche, llamo a la estación de policía.

Pero todo es tan inútil. Este sentimiento de impotencia absoluta me está dejando frágil, débil. Apenas puedo comer. Apenas puedo hablar.

Pero la tormenta continúa. Sopla y sopla tanto que de pronto, los edificios se inclinarán un poco, por el frío viento. Estamos acostumbrados a ello ahora. Ha sido así por una semana, fría, tranquila. Misteriosa. Es desagradablemente hermoso, incluso cuando algunos estamos pasando por rachas horribles.

Después del octavo día de la desaparición de Elsa, me meto en su apartamento, recientemente renovado. Ellos han terminado el trabajo. Luce como nuevo. Está vacío. No porque algunos muebles hayan desaparecido, no porque la placa de la encimera esté estropeada y destrozada, no porque las cortinas estén fuera de lugar. Elsa no está aquí. No está en ningún lugar. No está en su cama, leyendo una cursi y brillante novela romántica. No está en la cocina, volteando panqueques como una profesional, sonriéndome con calidez desde la cocina. No está sentada a la mesa, revisando su correo. No se está despertando en la mañana, con una sonrisa perezosa y con suaves y roncas risitas. No está en la ventana, entre mis brazos, besándome. Ella no está—

Me abrazo a mí misma, deslizo una mano hasta mis labios e intento respirar. Trato con fuerzas no llorar.

Y entonces Kristoff viene, camina por la puerta abierta.

"Hey" Murmuro.

No hemos hablado desde que Elsa desapareció.

Él me está mirando. "¿Le extrañas?"

Asiento, secando mis lágrimas.

Él me está observando, puedo sentirlo. Y ésto me causa un escalofrío que recorre toda mi espina dorsal. Puedo sentir su aborrecimiento, su odio.

"¿Era buena en la cama?" Él gruñe.

Y mis ojos se abren y mi cuello cruje en el proceso de voltearme para mirarlo. Kristoff luce horrible. Barba mal cuidada. Ojos oscurecidos. Bolsas bajo los ojos. Hago una mueca. Yo no luzco mejor que eso.

"L-Lo siento." Él tartamudea, y entonces se frota los ojos. "Esa es una pregunta algo grosera—"

"Ella lo era" Le respondo. "Y si, fue grosero."

Él asiente mirando sus pies, tragándose sus palabras.

"Puedes ser grosero conmigo" Me río horriblemente. "Lo tienes permitido."

Kristoff continúa mirando al piso, y entonces, finalmente veo que su mirada se alza. "¿Y tú tenías permitido ser grosera conmigo?"

Y con eso, se va.

Me quedo sola en la habitación de Elsa.

Pero no puedo dejar que esto termine así. De ninguna manera. No puedo sentarme y ver cómo todo se va a la mierda. Corro, rápido, fuera de la habitación, escucho los seguros de la puerta sonar cuando cierro la puerta tras de mi para ir a por Kristoff, subiendo las escaleras, le encuentro en la cima, tomo sus manos entre las mías y beso cada uno de sus dedos. Él me aparta, como si yo le quemase, y tomo esta oportunidad para meterme en el apartamento, sabiendo perfectamente que Hans estaría en el balcón fumando con un abrigo encima. Lo encuentro. Tomo su brazo, estoy demente —no furiosa— tal vez algo confundida y determinada.

"Dímelo todo." Le digo, conteniendo acciones violentas. Hans solo me mira y luce tan desconcertado como Kristoff que viene tropezando tras de mi.

"¿La trajiste a nuestra casa?" Él está sin palabras, apuntándome como si yo fuese un desastre esperando en momento para suceder. Lo cual es, tal vez, cierto. "Ella te engañó. ¡Ella ya no es bien recibida acá!"

Kristoff simplemente suspira y se frota los ojos un poco más. Él está tan harto de nosotros. Realmente está harto de este drama. "Me iré pronto." Dice él, no sé si es a mi o a Hans. "Me iré la semana que viene."

Estas son noticias para mí, mientras Hans solo se encoge de hombros. "Bien, así que—"

"Quiero que todos seamos amigos cuando me vaya." Él anuncia, enojado. "Todo esto es tan estúpid—Solo dile a Anna lo que sabes."

"¿Kristoff sabe algo que yo no?" Me volteo hacia Hans. "He estado llorando por días—Solo dime—"

"A todos nos han hecho daño, Anna." Hans gruñe. "No actúes como si fueses la única que ha soltado una lágrima, o dos."

Me estremezco. Me lo merezco. Pero no tengo tiempo para una fiesta compasiva. "Necesito encontrar a Elsa."

Hans le da una calada a su cigarrillo. "Tal vez ella está mejor sola."

Gruño. "Tú y yo sabemos que esa es una pésima idea."

"Ella fue introvertida durante años, Anna." Él me mira con sus ojos entrecerrados. "Parece ser una buena idea."

"Solo estás asustado de ell—"

"¿Por qué estamos todos tan asustados de Elsa?" Kristoff alza la voz interponiéndose entre Hans y yo. Él ríe, de manera sorpresiva, y tira de su cabello hacia atrás. "Digo— Estamos hablando sobre la pequeña y diminuta Elsa—"

"Ella tiene poderes." Le contesto con severidad.

"De los cuales ya todos deberíamos estar cansados." Hans replica.

"Yo no estoy cansada—" Cierro mi puño sobre mi pecho. "Ni siquiera estoy asustada."

"Ya no más."

"Solo—" Aprieto mis dientes. "Solo dime por qué sabes sobre los poderes de Elsa, cuando, aparentemente, ella ha sido así de inttrovertida por estos últimos años." Meneo mis dedos alrededor. "Estás mintiendo. Estás ocultando algo."

"Solo dile." Kristoff murmura otra vez. El me sigue observando como si hubiese pateado a su cachorro. Pero yo nunca pondría un dedo sobre Sven. Amo a ese pequeño muchacho. Y él es el único al que aún no he lastimado. "Hans—"

"La vi."

Estoy congelada.

De pronto, el impacto se convierte en rabia absoluta.

Rabia absoluta se alza hasta mi garganta, retengo mi voz, pero ésta grita. Hace eco. "¿Qué?" Extiendo mi mano para alcanzar su cuello, pero él se apresuró a alejarse, y yo lo sigo hasta el borde del balcón. "¿Viste a Elsa?" Mi voz se agudiza, hace eco, se traslada a millas. Estoy tartamudeando, agitada, trato de controlarme pero todo se sale de una sola vez. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Dónde está? ¿Podemos encontrarla? ¿Por qué no está aquí?"

Hans luce culpable. Sus ojos son sombríos, pesados, y está mordiendo su labio para serenarse. Se voltea de forma abrupta, y deja caer algunos rastros de ceniza fuera del balcón. Se calma y vuelve a ser el Hans manipulador. El Hans tosco. "Ella me asusta." Él admite. "Es peligrosa."

Mi voz es débil. "No me importa."

"Solo trato de protegerte."

"De la peor manera posible."

"Pero, aún así funciona."

Estoy juntando mis pensamientos. "¿Así es como supiste que Elsa estaba bien? ¿La viste?"

Él asiente suavemente. "Ayer."

Estoy extremadamente frustrada, pero lo contengo. "¿Dónde? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Cómo lucía?"

"Ella estaba bien."

"¿Ella estaba—" Acomodo un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja. "¿Ella estaba a salvo?"

Él mira distraído al horizonte de Nueva York. No me contesta. Esto aumenta mi ansiedad. Solo porque la tormenta esté en marcha no significa que Elsa esté viva o no. La tormenta no tiene relación con ella, salvo que ella fue quien la inició.

Ella podría estar en peligro en este mismo instante.

"Si estás tan asustado de Elsa, ¿Por qué demonios estabas tratando de juntarla con Kristoff?" Murmuro con rabia.

"¿Querías que yo estuviera con Elsa?"

Hans se cruza de brazos y hace un puchero como un jodido niño. Y de pronto, ya no estoy enojada con él. Solo... Me acostumbré a ello. Estoy tan insensible a la ridiculez de Hans que a este punto estoy empezando a ir con la corriente. Como sea, un escándalo, un chillido, Hans me ha puesto una trampa. Hans intentó protegerme con el peor plan posible. Él ha tenido mejores ideas antes. Esta solo fue la más idiota de todas.

"A él no le gusta cuando sus planes no funcionan." Le digo a Kristoff.

Y entonces Hans se voltea; me observa por un momento, con los ojos abiertos y... Maravillados. Casi orgullosos. Como si esta hubiese sido una prueba y yo la hubiese aprobado. "Ve a ver a Nicholas. Él tiene todas las respuestas."

Siento como si me hubiesen premiado con una búsqueda.

"Nicholas—" Me volteo hacia Kristoff, conmocionada. "¿Dónde está él?"

"No muerto, aún." Hans ríe. Su broma es horrible.

"Él está en el hospital." Aclara Kristoff, empujando a Hans. "Él está en el hospital d—"

"Quiero que Anna lo encuentre, sin ayuda." Hans le da un suave golpe en el pecho. "¿Por qué deberías ayudarle aún cuando ella solo te ha usado?" Él le habla a Kristoff como si fuera una especie de sargento instructor. "Ella es de mala sangre."

"Ambos salimos con ella—Ambos sabemos cómo es ella—"

"La cual, es la verdadera razón que deberíamos considerar para dejarla sola."

"Estoy justo aquí—"

Hans me lanza algo de cenizas y yo me aparto. "Vete." él murmura, "Ve y encuentra a Nicholas tu sola, ya has hecho mucho daño aquí."

Miro a Kristoff, pero él parece estar de acuerdo. Sus ojos gritan rabia, pero allí está esa pequeña y tímida sonrisa, pidiendo ser liberada. Lo entiendo completamente, y sigo adelante. "Gracias." Murmuro. Y me di cuenta más tarde que esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le daba las gracias a alguien con todo mi ser.

Supe dónde estaba Nicholas, después de horas buscando en qué hospital estaba, cuando Kristoff me llamó. Aún no me he disculpado con él.

Ni siquiera puedo empezar a pensar en cómo hacerlo.

Cuando la noche cae, y me aseguro de que la tormenta continúa avanzando, voy al hospital que Kristoff me señaló. Me siento en la sala de espera. Sigo a una enfermera por los extensos pasillos blancos hasta que me encuentro golpeando suavemente una puerta, sintiendo mi corazón en la garganta, y girando la perilla—Veo a Nicholas.

Él no ha cambiado. Incluso con los cables y tubos que sobresalen de su piel. Él sigue fuerte. Sigue excelente. Tal vez pienso esto porque lo estoy recordando desde hace tanto tiempo. Con sus grandes botas, gran sonrisa, cigarrillo en mano. Estoy llorando incluso antes de entrar a la habitación, porque es Nicholas; mi Nicholas en esa colcha; mi Nicholas muriendo justo delante de mis jodidos ojos.

Le pido a Elsa que me mantenga fuerte. Como si ella fuese una diosa a la cual rezo y adoro. Creo en que donde sea que ella esté, ella puede oírme, y piensa de mí de la misma manera.

Nicholas no nota mi presencia hasta que ve mi reflejo en la ventana por la cual está mirando. Y aún así, no se voltea. Siempre tan extraño y dramático.

"¿Cómo estás?" Él me pregunta a través de la ventana, sonriendo a mi triste gesto. "Te ves igual."

"No ha pasado tanto tiempo." Murmuro, secando las lágrimas bajo mis ojos.

Y él se gira cuando me escucha hipar. "No llores."

"No lo estoy."

Nos sonreímos con calidez el uno al otro. Por alguna razón, Nicholas me calma de manera significativa. Incluso cuando luce tan devastado, me siento en paz. Como si él pudiese hacerlo todo. Pero la idea de la enfermedad, pudriendo sus entrañas, haciéndole imposible el vivir—me pone enferma.

Pongo una silla al lado de su cama, y me siento en ella. "¿Cómo estás?" Quiero saberlo todo de él. Nunca me había sentido tan emocionada antes.

"Yo pregunté primero."

Sonrío. "Estoy bien."

Él me sonría de vuelta. "No te ves del todo bien. Tus ojos están muy hinchados, lo que significa que has estado llorando."

"Bueno— Verte de esta manera, digo—"

"No recientemente." Él delinea la curva de mi mandíbula con una de sus débiles y gentiles manos. "Llorando antes. Antes de siquiera entrar en este hospital"

Asiento con rigidez y tomo sus dedos entre los míos. Juego con cada pequeña vena y corte. Apuesto a que él ya no pinta más, pero juzgando por sus uñas, podría decir lo contrario. Todos los artistas tienen pintura bajo sus uñas. De cualquier modo, todos los buenos. Río, seco mis lágrimas y continúo contemplando y trazando sus dedos, como si fueran joyas preciosas, algo digno de contemplar. A pesar de que yo tengo un juego propio.

"¿Có-Cómo es tu condición?" Tartamudeo un poco. "Digo—"

"¿Qué hay de mal en mí?" Él sonríe. "Ellos no lo saben. Debe ser algún problema raro."

Me quedo viéndolo. Como un niño. "¿Vas a morir?"

Él ríe, después tose, y entonces jala de mi para acercarme. Acercarme tanto que mi sombrero cae, lo cual significa que mis trenzas le golpean la cara mientras él se esconde en mi cuello.

Y entonces lo veo. En la parte superior de su cabeza.

Mi corazón se detiene.

Porque en realidad, eso no puede ser posible.

"¿Conoces a Elsa?" Digo. "Digo, conocerla. No solo saber de ella."

No nos estamos mirando el uno al otro. Aún nos estamos abrazando. Estoy observando el mechón de cabello blanco de su cabeza, similar al mío. Combinamos. Deberíamos estar felices de que encontramos a alguien que luce como el otro. Somos dos uvas del mismo racimo. Dos cartas similares en una baraja.

Pero eso solo puede significar una cosa—

"La amé." Él me dice. "La amé con todo mi corazón."

Y eso me ahoga, y palpita en mi cuello. Porque él no está hablando sobre el tipo de amor amistoso. Tampoco del amor de vecinos. No, él está hablando sobre mi amor; de ese maldito tipo que rasga tu corazón por el más mínimo problema; de el tipo que flota cuando los besos revolotean, y que muere cuando los besos son posicionados. Le observo en silencio. Y él me observa también. Y es como si lo supiéramos. Solo lo entendemos.

"Yo también la amo" Murmuro.

Nos miramos. Nos contemplamos.

"¿La conoces?"

Ahora vuelvo atrás en el tiempo. Al igual que la última vez que hablamos. La última vez que compartimos un cigarro, fuera del restaurante chino, apagando la colilla con nuestras botas. Él me dijo que no viera a Elsa. Él me dijo que ella era mala, incluso en aquél entonces. Todo tiene sentido ahora. Su miedo. Su conocimiento. Él incluso se contradijo a sí mismo.

"La conocías incluso en ese entonces." Le murmuro, apartándome. "La sacaste de su habitación."

Nicholas me está mirando extrañado. "Bueno, no, ella—" Y entonces él observa mi cabello.

Y entonces—

"Espera. ¿Tú la amas?" Suena de manera diferente ahora. Como si me estuviese escupiendo. Como si estuviese humillado de que amásemos a la misma persona. "¿Amas a Elsa?"

Río de manera nerviosa. "Bueno, ¿Puedes culparme? Sabes como es ella."

"Como era." Es amargo ahora. "No ha venido a visitarme aún. No la he visto en años."

"Pero tú la conoces mejor que yo."

"¿Es por eso que estás aquí?" Él cepilla su cabello hacia atrás con su mano temblorosa, su mechón de cabello dorado hace su aparición; está a plena vista ahora. Compartimos la misma marca. La misma pertenencia. Estamos sellados por la misma enfermedad, la misma especie de recordatorio: ambos amamos a Elsa, ambos la besamos, ambos tuvimos sexo con ella. Ella nos hizo esto, ella me hizo esta cicatriz, ella me dio este cabello—Pero yo le hice el peor daño de todos. Le rompí el corazón.

Nicholas y yo somos más parecidos que nunca antes. Y no nos habíamos visto en años.

"Elsa está perdida y—"

"¿Ella está perdida?" Su voz es alta, preocupada. "Tenemos que encontrarla. Tenemos que—" Él trata de bajarse de la cama, pero sus piernas frágiles, delgadas, pequeñas, huesos más que piel, hacen un estruendo a mi costado y Nicholas cae de manera espectacular al suelo.

Yo grito y me precipito en su ayuda, pero él me empuja, se recuesta en el piso y gruñe.

"Tenemos que encontrarla."

"Lo estoy intentando—"

"¡Inténtalo más!" Él grita, mirándome con furia. Nicholas siempre ha tenido un temperamento explosivo. "Maldita sea, la besaste, ¿Acaso no la amas?"

"L-Lo hago—" Tartamudeo, "La amo demasiado."

"Entonces si la amas, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué no estás allá afuera buscándola?"

Veo a este pobre hombre arrastrándose en el piso, y ni siquiera puedo ayudarle a levantarse por miedo a sus gritos. Así que lo miro y le observo, como una especie de monstruo, como un animal.

"¿Cómo conociste a Elsa?" Le pregunto.

Él gruñe.

"¿Cómo la sacaste de su habitación?" Le pregunto otra vez.

"¡Ella no fue siempre tan reservada!" Él se tambalea de pie, y se sostiene de la cama tembloroso. "Ni siquiera la conoces como yo."

Él está en lo correcto. Miro a mis pies, avergonzada.

"Ni siquiera eres lo suficientemente buena para salvarla. ¿Cómo podría confiar en ti para salvarla?"

"Yo—" No me quedan más palabras. Sacudo mi cabeza. Lloro. Dejo que las lágrimas caigan; ni siquiera puedo limpiarlas y pretender que mi realidad no se está partiendo en dos.

"Fuera de mi habitación."

"Nicholas—"

"Vete." Su voz se eleva.

"Mira, lo siento por besar a Elsa, ¿Está bien?" Le grito, y mi voz se quiebra. "Lo siento—"

"¡No me importa si besaste al amor de mi vida!" Él grita.

"No tienes que mentirme. Soy yo, Nicholas. ¡Soy Anna!"

Él me mira, y sacude su cabeza. "tú ya no eres Anna; eres solo una pequeña niña egoísta." Él tose. "Hans me dijo lo que le hiciste a nuestro primo. Sin embargo, nunca me dijo que la chica era Elsa. Mi Elsa."

_Mi Elsa_.

_Su Elsa._

Siento una oleada de celos invadiéndome. Siento como si cayera, sosteniéndome de mi corazón. Soy la peor, absolutamente.

Él se preocupa.

Él se preocupa mucho, joder.

"Tú Elsa…" Cubro mi boca. "___Tuya._" Susurro aturdida.

"¿Cómo podría alguien como _tú _sacarla de su apartamento y no _yo?"_ Él exclama, gritando. Casi tirando desesperadamente de sus mejillas, tratando de pensar. "Ella es peligrosa, ¡Te lo dije! Yo puedo manejarla, ¡_Tú no puedes!_"

No tengo nada más que decir. Estoy mirando mis pies, apretando mis ojos con fuerza. Dispuesta a dejar que los pensamientos y gritos se vayan.

"¿Y ahora vienes a verme? ¿A pedirme ayuda para amarla más?" Él está gritando. "¡Eres tan egoísta, Anna! ¡Eres—"

Y entonces una enfermera entra, me grita, y le grita a Nicholas por ponerse de pie. Estoy temblando, congelada, pero los gritos de ella y los de él me sacan de mi estado de shock. Estoy corriendo de la habitación, tomando mi bolso, tragando mis llantos y con la respiración seca. Y al momento en el que estoy fuera, me doy cuenta de que soy un desastre sollozante y quejumbroso.

Llamo al celular de Elsa, aún cuando éste está bajo mi cama.

Le dejo un mensaje.

Pretendo que ella me llamará de vuelta.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey, ¿Qué tal? Salí de mi búnker antiangst para una nueva entrega de You Are, y también para avisarles que estamos llegando al final de esta historia. Sip, esto ya llega a su final, aún quedan un par de capítulos que subiré esta semana, así que junten agua, comida, cobijas y sosténganse, que la aventura continúa._

___*La historia pertenece a **Pmrising**, yo solo la traduzco (Claro, con su permiso.)*_

* * *

You Are - Capítulo 9

* * *

No he dejado mi apartamento en días. Me está sofocando. Me estoy ahogando en este estado interminable de decepciones y constantes caídas. Estoy harta de todo, así que el otro día me acosté y no me he levantado desde entonces. He estado durmiendo en el espacio en el que durmió Elsa y, desde entonces, no he cambiado mis sábanas, mi cama aún sigue teniendo una especie de aroma a ella. Pero me hubiese gustado que su calidez se hubiese quedado cuando se fue. Me hubiese gustado que ella se hubiese quedado.

Me temo que nunca volveré a ver a mi preciosa Elsa de nuevo.

Y eso solo me podría matar.

No le he dicho a nadie lo que pasó con Nicholas. Lo jodida que fue nuestra conversación. Lo cortos de vista que fuimos. No lo culpo por sus agresiones, por su ira hacia mi. Entiendo su dolor. Es como una visión de túnel. Y la única cosa que puedes ver es a Elsa.

A veces me pregunto si la cicatriz en mi mejilla y el mechón de cabello blanco son indicios de mi obsesión. Como si estuviese infectada; infectada con esta atracción que causa adicción a la misma cosa que nos dio esta maldición. Aún así, es una hermosa maldición. Una maldición encantadora. Me duele todos los días, tengo arrebatos repentinos de llanto. En verdad, ya no puedo seguir viviendo así.

Me encuentro a mi misma preguntándome sobre Elsa cada vez más a medida que pasa el tiempo. Me pregunto dónde está, qué está haciendo, con quién está. En este punto, me estoy ahogando en el amor. Amordazada por él. Cualquier otro pensamiento es Elsa. Parece que mientras más lejos está, más es el amor que siento por ella.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de Elsa, estando tan condenadamente lejos.

Y a veces, puedo sentirla. Puedo sentir su espíritu o su alma, como si estuviese a mi lado en la cama; como si estuviese recostada junto a mí. Siento un escalofrío que me ataca por la espalda de vez en cuando, creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

Así que, con mi último resto de desesperación, con el cansancio , decidí hablar con Kristoff; preguntarle dónde estaba Elsa. Sé que él me ayudará. Pero Hans me abre la puerta y yo me quejo suavemente antes de preguntarle si puedo hablar con el chico al que engañé.

"No."

"Solo déjame—"

Hans entorna los ojos. "No quiero que lastimes a otro más de los miembros de mi familia."

Así que ya ha oído de lo que pasó con Nicholas. Me siento avergonzada. "Ya oíste de ello."

"Por supuesto que si." Él habla. "Nick es mi hermano. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que nos has hecho?"

Me estremezco. "Lo sé."

"Nos trataste como herramientas, Anna... Como sacos de boxeo."

Asiento. "Lo sé."

"Y ahora con todo esto de Elsa—"

"Cosa que tú iniciaste." Cierro mi boca rápidamente, maldiciéndome por ceder tan fácilmente. Se suponía que debía aceptar sus regaños, no luchar.

"¿Qué?"

Pero estoy frustrada de todos modos. "Es tu culpa que esto esté pasando." Estoy indignada, tal vez. No, estoy furiosa. "¡Tú nos hiciste esto! ¡Tú eres el que debería disculparse! ¡Tú eres el que hizo que todo esto fuera cuesta abajo!"

"Anna—"

"Cierra la puta boca." Mi voz es fuerte, estoy gritando, golpeando su pecho. "Tú fuiste quien trajo a Kristoff. Tú fuiste el que quería juntarlos. Tú fuiste el que expulsó a Elsa. Y tú fuiste el que me engañ—" Esa era una memoria enterrada de hace tiempo, solo se asomó por algo de aire. Es vergonzoso, por decir lo menos. Llevo una de mis manos a mi boca una vez más. El pasillo está en silencio absoluto.

"Lo siento."

Y Hans está inmóvil. Nunca antes había visto a un chico tan atractivo, confiado y pretencioso lucir tan incómodo en su propia piel. Sus ojos se ensancharon y sus sonrisa se desvaneció. Por vez única, he dejado a Hans fuera de combate. Está completamente inhabilitado en este punto. Lo que sucede con Hans es que él sabe el rumbo de la conversación incluso antes de que sucedan. Y sin importar el argumento o negociación, él siempre gana. Pero no esta vez no fue así.

Hice la única cosa que nos podía sorprender a ambos; joder, le probé que estaba equivocado y después le pedí disculpas.

"¿Por qué te estás disculpando?" Él murmura rígido.

"Por todo." Le respondo. "Por todo lo que he hecho durante esta última semana— No, mes."

"No puedes simplemente decir—"

"Lo hago." Asiento rápidamente. "Digo que lo siento. De verdad lo hago."

Hans se desplaza tenso. "¿Por qué te disculpas? En detalle."

Trago saliva. Él quiere que nombre todas las cosas malas que les he hecho a todos últimamente. Quiere que repase todas mis malditas fallas. Mi boca se seca, y mis ojos son pequeños y brillantes mientras estudio su sonriente rostro felino, recordando cada uno de mis malditos errores.

Este mes entero ha sido una serie de portazos en mi cara, literal y metafóricamente. No tengo ninguna idea. Sometida al horror de mis métodos. Me estoy pudriendo. Soy sucia. Inmunda. Sumergí mis manos en lo profundo de la sangre. Estoy cubierta en ella. Se escurre de mi. Soy la asesina. Soy quien cometió los crímenes. Un demonio. Una mentirosa. Soy la traidora.

"Lamento haberte remplazado con Elsa."

Lo tomé desprevenido, él está sin habla. Completamente sin habla.

"¡Hans!" Kristoff se asoma por la puerta. "Déjala entrar, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"No, en realidad—" Muerdo mi labio. De verdad no tengo nada que perder. Mi orgullo fue exterminado hace tiempo. "Ambos pueden quedarse y escuchar."

Hans sigue impresionantemente inmóvil, y Kristoff le observa con extrañeza antes de asentirme para que continúe.

Acomodo un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja; es el blanco, y sonrío cuando lo toco. Me recuerda a Elsa. Es su pequeño recuerdo. Algo que ella me dejó para hacerme compañía. Para brindarme consuelo. Porque la cama en la que dormía ya está escaseando de ella. Y la cicatriz que ella una vez me dio ya no está. Todo lo que me queda es este mechón de cabello blanco. Y no quiero que se vaya jamás.

Elsa me está diciendo que todo estará bien. Puedo sentirlo en mis huesos. En mi maldita alma.

"Lo siento."

"¿Sobre qué?" Hans gruñe.

"Lamento haberte usado, Kristoff, por todo el tiempo que duró nuestra relación."

"¿Y?"

Trago saliva. "Lo siento por haber besado a Elsa." Aprieto mis ojos. "Siento amarla tanto."

Kristoff parece que está a punto de lanzarse sobre mi y abrazarme, pero Hans lo detiene. Hans me hace sufrir. Él me mira con esos ojos salvajes e incontrolables, y solo reflexiona sobre qué hacer a continuación. Ya estoy en el puto fondo, ¿Qué tan peor puede ponerse? Admití completamente el horror de mi infidelidad ante los chicos a los cuales yo provoqué tales humillaciones. Incluso si me refiero a alguna de las palabras que dije. Incluso si Elsa está allí fuera, en algún lugar ayudándome.

Sé que me merezco todo esto. Así que solo lo acepto por completo.

"Tú la amas." Hans murmura. "Dile a Kristoff lo mucho que la amas."

Alzo la vista, inspecciono la cara de Hans, y entonces, la cara de Kristoff. Me sonrojo. "Eso es— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con—"

"¿Te gustó follar con ella?"

Trato de controlarme mientras la vergüenza inunda mis mejillas.

"¿Le dijiste que la amabas?"

"Yo—" Contengo mis dedos temblorosos, y trato de humedecer mi boca de nuevo. "Lo hice."

"¿Cómo fue?"

Lo ignoro, estoy roja de la cabeza a los pies; Kristoff también lo está. Pero Hans está en racha, él está sonriendo como un loco, viendo cómo me retuerzo bajo sus palabras. Él adora hacerme sentir débil e indefensa, le gusta verme pasar por momentos difíciles.

"¿Qué se siente... Folla—"

"Hicimos el amor—"

"No, eso era follar—"

"La amo. Así que hicimos el amor." Anuncio. "La amo con todo mi corazón, y lamento haber jodido todo en esta familia debido a eso."

Ellos están en silencio ante mi arrebato, y yo me mantengo firme.

"De verdad lo siento, Kristoff." Limpié bajo mis ojos. "Solo quiero que volvamos a ser amigos."

El le está haciendo una mueca al suelo. Sacudiendo su cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados. Necesito de toda mi fuerza para no ajustar mi vista ante tal visión. La visión de un chico, superando tales adversidades solo para estar con un apersona tan horrible como yo. "Para empezar, nunca fuimos amigos." Él responde.

Muerdo mi labio, veo que la expresión de Hans se mantiene sin vida; él está pensando. Preguntándose hacia dónde va esta charla. Él me está empujando. Diciéndome que no me rinda. Que siga adelante. Sus pequeños gestos agresivos son las mismas cosas que me mantienen en la lucha, que me mantienen fuerte. Contrarresto para probarle que está equivocado. Lo hago porque él me deja hacerlo. Mi mechón de cabello blanco me está diciendo lo mismo. Elsa está aquí, en el aire, en el exterior. Ella está en algún lugar. En mi alma.

"Eso es todo lo que siempre he querido" Murmuro. "Solo quería que fuéramos amigos."

Kristoff sonríe tímidamente. "Bueno, podemos comenzar desde ahora si quieres." Y esa fue la sonrisa más dulce que jamás he visto, tan diferente a la sonrisa cruel de Hans; es gentil, suave. Le agradezco a Elsa, donde sea que ella esté. Sonrío.

"Eres toda una pieza de arte, ¿Lo sabías?" Murmura Hans, y una pequeña sonrisa se abre paso en su cara.

Asiento. Sonrío. "Sin embargo, soy tú pieza de arte."

Hans solo asiente.

Y de eso se trata. Eso es todo.

"Necesito encontrar a Elsa." Proclamo. Veo que ambas sonrisas decaen ante la mención de su nombre. Probablemente sueno obsesionada. ¿Una chica obsesionada reza por la persona que ama? Si. "Por favor, solo denme esto, solo esto, para que pueda dejar de cometer errores."

Hans mira a Kristoff, como si le estuviese pidiendo permiso. Y él asiente y sonríe.

"La vi por el lado Oeste."

Y ya me encuentro fuera del apartamento.

Entonces, de camino a mi destino, me llegó tan a regañadientes, tan repentino. Estaba de pie allí, esperando mientras el tren se sacudía y movía, cuando los pensamientos sobre Elsa vinieron a mi mente. Recuerdos de ella. Trato con fuerzas de no recordarla, sino más bien pensar en cómo encontrarla. Mantener el dolor alejado. Pero por alguna razón, en este día en particular, dejo que el dolor fluya.

Se filtra en mis huesos, toma mis pulmones para que no pueda respirar, toma a mi maldito corazón.

Jamás volveré a ver a Elsa.

Jamás volveré a ver a mi ciudad. Mi Nueva York se ha ido. Ya nada tiene sentido. Cerrojos y seguros sonando solo serán aburridos y horribles. El café sabrá más amargo que nunca antes. Las puertas cerradas solo serán otro factor desencadenante.

Entonces lloré despacio en el metro; Lloré en voz baja, tratando de ocultar mi cara de la vergüenza.

Es difícil darse cuenta de algo tan grande, sobre Elsa yéndose para no volver jamás. Es cruel hacerme esto a mí misma.

Mi tren se detuvo en mi salida, las puertas se abrieron y yo me quedé allí. Vi a la gente bajarse, gente subirse, pero yo aún seguía insegura. Me di cuenta entonces, entre el olor a humo y suciedad, el sonido del tren avisando su partida, y la gente rodeándome mientras lloraba, que no podía vivir sin Elsa.

En realidad no puedo vivir sin ella.

Y entonces, lo juro que fue probablemente la experiencia más notable de mi vida. De verdad, jamás volveré a pasar por ella otra vez. Era una emoción repentina, girando presa del pánico. Mi mano voló ante mi cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando, y éstas apretaron mis dedos, doy un grito de dolor y presiono mi cuerpo contra la puerta. Meto mi pie en el camino, separando la maldita puerta. Y por mi vida, mantengo la puta puerta abierta.

Porque mi vida completa ha sido una serie de puertas en mi cara.

Porque ninguna de ellas ha permanecido abierta.

Porque Elsa está justo ahí. Porque Elsa está _justo ahí_, joder. Ella está justo ante mi, con esos hermosos y extensos ojos, y con su boca ligeramente abierta. Luce como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Grito su nombre y ella se voltea. Se voltea y me mira directo a los ojos, y sale corriendo, joder.

Uso toda la fuerza que puedo reunir, pateo la puerta para abrirla, gruño en desesperación y salto sobre la cerca mientras sigo a Elsa por las escaleras.

Estoy desesperada, en busca de ella, cuando un repentino viento sopla. Una suave brisa de blanco me golpea la cara, y miro de soslayo, momentos antes de ver una franja de cabellos blancos desaparecer delante de mi.

Nunca había corrido tan rápido en mi vida. Estaba pasando a la gente, saltando sobre perros, y bolsas, y autos, y bicicletas, mientras la tormenta continuaba latiendo sobre mí.

Ella estaba tan cerca, solo a centímetros de mi, en realidad. Si estiro mi mano, podría alcanzarla y decirle todo lo que pasó. Estoy determinada, y solo corro más rápido, y la sigo por la ciudad hasta que finalmente me detengo, sostengo mis costados para tal vez renunciar, y entonces grito. "¡Te amo!"

Y Elsa se voltea por un pequeño segundo, solo para tropezarse y chocar contra un edificio.

Recupero mi velocidad, corro por la calle, casi me atropella un auto e ignoro los bocinazos mientras corro hacia Elsa.

Mi Elsa.

Mi ciudad.

Mi puerta abierta.

Mi todo.

Estoy a su lado en cuestión de minutos, apartándola de la pared y abrazándola como si mi vida dependiese de ello.

La euforia de la felicidad absoluta se extiende por todo mi cuerpo. Sonrío de verdad por primera vez en semanas. La sostengo y escondo mi rostro en su camiseta, y luego, finalmente, después de semanas de búsqueda y miedo, río.

"Estás tan fría." Digo. "Necesitas una chaqueta."

Y me quito la mía y se la doy a ella, el escalofrío es amargo y mis dientes ya están castañeteando. Pongo la capucha sobre su cabeza para mantenerla cálida. Y de repente, Elsa luce más vieja. Con una madurez de ultratumba. Sus ojos son silenciosos, ojerosos y lastimados; sus labios rígidos; sus mejillas un poco sombrías. Ha perdido peso. Luce cansada, exhausta.

"¿Dónde te estás quedando?" Le pregunto, jugando con mi chaqueta a su alrededor. "¿Es seguro? ¿Cálido?"

Ella no contesta.

"¿Tienes ropa?"

Ella no contesta.

Estoy sonriendo. Sonrío tan fuerte que duele. Quiero que me responda. Quiero sentarla, darle algo para comer. Luce desamparada. Mi pobre y dulce Elsa luce desamparada. Juego con sus dedos y mi chaqueta, y sonrío, río suavemente. Pero duele, este sentimiento abrasador en mi pecho, este dolor.

"¿Estás bien?"

Y ella aparta la mirada. Por fin algo de reconocimiento.

Pero yo sigo preguntando. "¿Tienes mejores amigos ahora?"

No hay respuesta.

"¿Estás feliz ahora?"

Y entonces ella ve mis labios temblorosos, mis ojos húmedos, mis dientes castañeteando mientras trato desesperadamente controlar mis emociones. Empuño la chaqueta y aparto mi cara de su pecho, tan tímida, tan suave, que dudo que ella pueda sentirlo. No puede sentir mis temblores, pero no quiero que corra de mí otra vez. Quiero demostrarle que no tengo miedo. Soy valiente. Soy suya. Solo suya. Para siempre. Llevo una marca por ella. Ella está impresa en mi cabello. Ella esta jodidamente tatuada en mi corazón. Amo cada segundo de ello. La amo tanto. Amo tanto a Elsa. La amo tanto que duele.

Y entonces, en medio del silencio y del frío verano, lloro abiertamente en su pecho. Lloro con dolor. Esto causa estragos en mis pulmones mientras consumo más y más aire de manera desesperada. Pero simplemente no puedo, mi cuerpo no me deja. Esta semana de sentimientos reprimidos y cuestionamientos angustiosos siendo por fin liberados mientras me seco y lloro en la calidez de mi ciudad.

Mi espalda se retuerce con cada respiración, mis ojos se cierran con fuerza; sé que estoy llenando su camiseta de lágrimas. Y me duele tener sus manos sobre mi otra vez; estoy tan desesperada por su tacto.

Estoy murmurando algo. Estoy llorando un poco más. Y mis manos se deslizan soltando mi agarre y caen inútilmente a mi lado, mientras sus brazos se enredan en mi cuello y cabeza, y su mentón se posiciona sobre mi mechón de cabello blanco.

Y entonces dejo salir un quejido.

"¡Lo siento!" Clamo. Grito. "¡Lo siento mucho, por todo!"

Ella no dice nada. Solo frota su mejilla contra mi cabeza y respira de manera temblorosa, lo que provoca que su pecho se suba y baje contra mi frente. La chaqueta es tan cálida contra mi cuello y cabeza. Pero Elsa está fría. Ella, en sí misma, es helada. Pero eso me encanta.

"¿Tienes frío?" Le pregunto.

Y ella se aparta, y hace una mueca. "En realidad no. Nunca me ha molestado."

Yo estornudo, y bajo la cabeza. "El clima—"

"Ya no tienes que preocuparte de eso."

Me congelo. Y sonrío. "¿Tu—" Me falta el aire. "¿Puedes controlar tus poderes?"

De repente su mano se cierra sobre mi boca y me empuja hacia el callejón, donde me susurra al oído con voz ronca y tosca. "¡No lo digas tan fuerte!"

"¿Qué?" Murmuro.

"Si la gente se da cuenta de que soy esta cosa, este—" Ella casi dice 'monstruo'. Pude oírlo formándose en sus hermosos y rosados labios. Ella no puede controlar sus poderes porque la mano que tiene en mi hombro me están congelando un poco, y ella se aparta juntando sus dedos y después se aleja temblando, y frota sus ojos con la voluntad de huir. Ella se está estremeciendo. Está temblando. Está aterrada.

Pero no me importa. Tomo su mano y veo cómo un resplandor azul se posiciona y explota en el callejón. La miro con tanto asombro. "Eres increíble." Murmuro. "Eres maravillosa."

Elsa se encoge otra vez, y tartamudea. "N-No tienes que preocuparte más por el clima—Me voy."

La miro, mi sonrisa decae. "¿Te vas?"

"Iré a alguna parte en el sur."

"¿El sur?" Tiemblo. "¿Qué parte del s—"

"Aún no lo sé, pero—"

"¡No!" Grito, tomo sus manos y las jalo hasta mis labios. Beso cada dedo, beso cada pequeño destello azul. "No, no, no puedes hacerme esto, no puedes dejarme otra vez—"

"Anna—"

"¡Te amo!" Le grito. "Te amo tanto Elsa, ¡No puedo soportarlo más!"

Agarro mi chaqueta por la capucha una vez más, la acerco hacia mí, lo más cerca que puedo, beso sus labios, y ella me corresponde con impaciencia, incapaz de controlarse. Nos estamos besando en un callejón y nunca había sentido tal necesidad en mi vida. Nunca me había sentido tan viva. La empujo, y ella toma mis brazos y los posiciona alrededor de sus caderas mientra pone sus fríos dedos entre mi cabello y cara. Estoy gimiendo en el beso, mordiendo sus labios con tanto deleite. Descubro una vez más a Elsa, mientras beso sus mejillas y su mentón, y su mandíbula, y su clavícula.

"Elsa—" La beso. "Elsa, te amo." Digo una vez más.

Ella traga saliva. "Yo también—" Ella me besa, me besa con fuerza. "Dios, yo también."

Y estamos besándonos, sosteniéndonos, abrazándonos con fervor, y se siente tan bien. Se siente tan perfecto. Pero mis mejillas queman bajo su frío toque, y hago una mueca ante el dolor. Murmuro un suave 'no' cuando ella se aparta su observa sus dedos con absoluto... Odio.

Este no es un maldito final feliz; este es solo el comienzo, mientras Elsa se aparta y observa el mechón blanco en mi cabeza, y luego toca la débil cicatriz en mi mejilla.

Puedo ver su excitación siendo reemplazada por miedo absoluto, y ella se aleja hacia la acera, y yo soy abandonada en la oscuridad del callejón, retorciendo mis dedos y gritando su nombre. Ella me dice que se va por mi bien, y que no regresará.

Y entonces, Elsa se ha ido, y yo no voy tras ella porque simplemente ya no me quedan energías. Me inclino hacia la muralla y siento su sabor en mis labios, y rezo para que eso nunca se vaya.

Se robó mi chaqueta.

No me importa en lo más mínimo.

La vi dejarme una segunda vez.

Mi viaje a casa después de eso me destrozó. Me quedé en el metro, hice el recorrido de ida y el de vuelta, en el mismo asiento mirando por la misma ventana frente a mi. Yo era un fantasma. Era inútil y sin vida.

Cuando finalmente llegué a casa, le dije a los chicos sobre Elsa. Durante todo el tiempo en el que estuve hablando, Hans lucía culpable, y Kristoff solo acarició mi espalda de manera continua.

"Pedir disculpas no arregla ninguna puta cosa." Les murmuro a ambos.

Y Hans asiente. "En realidad no."

* * *

_Hola otra vez, como ya saben, esto está llegando a su final, y quisiera reiterar mi "promesa" de acabar esta traducción durante esta semana, así que estén atentos. Me extendería más pero tengo molestias en las muñecas, no quiero forzarme tanto, ya lo he hecho en exceso durante el día._

_Aunque claro, no está de más agradecer a las personas que leen esta historia, y estoy sorprendida porque los amigos de México se llevan la medalla por cantidad de lectores, veo que les gusta bastante, ¿Eh? O al menos, eso quiero pensar, ya que no ma ha llegado ninguna carta de queja o amenaza de asesinato, supongo que voy por buen camino. Como sea, gracias a todos, los tengo en mi corazón, y espero que tengan una muy buena jornada. Cuídense, coman bien, sean atentos y sonrían, al mundo le falta alegría. Heh, adieu._

_PD: AdaHetfield6, no llores q_q_


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, ¿Qué tal? Pues nada, aquí yo violando el acuerdo de descanso y subiendo una nueva actualización, espero que les guste.

___*La historia pertenece a **Pmrising**, yo solo la traduzco (Claro, con su permiso.)*_

* * *

You Are - Capítulo 10

* * *

___Elsa siempre tenía esta ____rara____ obsesión ____de____ hacer proyectos en los días más extra____ños. Ella me despertaba a las tres de la mañana para ver cierta estrella con ella, o ____tal vez yo ____le abriría la puerta para verla con un gato en sus manos, diciendo que necesita un hogar. Siempre era un deporte, una actividad, una especie de juego con ella. Le gustaba hacer cosas, mientras yo prefería sentarme fuera en una banca y fumar._

___Mientras ella fuese quien crease la aventura, yo la seguiría ciegamente, fumando mi cigarrillo, con mis botas sonando tras ella, y con nuestras manos tomadas como si fuésemos una._

___Un día ella llegó como una tormenta. Usando un overol, guantes, un gorro que dejaba su trenza libre, sus ojos llenos de determinación y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, así estaba Elsa, con dos cubos de pintura en sus manos._

___Me reí desde el instante en el que la vi. Lucía como una profesional. Con un gruñido cansado ella dejó caer los cubos de pintura en el piso del pasillo y se encogió en sí misma. "Pesado..." Ella murmuró, dejando escapar una débil respiración._

___Jugué con su sombrero. "¿Dónde encontraste todas estas ropas?"_

___Entonces Elsa alzó la vista y sonrió. "Las compré."_

___"____¿Compraste ropas solo para pintar un pequeño rincón de mi cuarto?"_

___Se sintió avergonzada y se agachó junto a los dos cubos. "¿Compré mucha pintura?"_

___"____¿Siquiera compraste las brochas____?"_

___Ella mordió su labio.____ "____Oh, e____so es lo que se me olvidó____."_

___Nos reímos y nos metimos en mi apartamento. Todo lo que realmente tenía que pintar era una pequeña sección de mi pared. Un azul claro para combinar con el tono gris. Elsa y yo habíamos planeado pintar mi pared cuatro semanas antes, pero nunca llegamos a hacerlo hasta este día. No me lo esperaba de ella, por supuesto. Ella siempre ____parecía hacer eso, aparecer aleatoriamente con las ideas más raras en mente._

___Así que nos pusimos a trabajar, puse algunas toallas, algo de agua—No sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo.— Bueno, yo no lo sabía. Elsa había investigado en libros para este proyecto, hizo un maldito álbum de recortes para la actividad, ella había identificado la técnica de pintura adecuada y las habilidades apropiadas para hacer un trabajo perfecto. Todo lo que ella hacía era elegante. Todo lo que hacía estaba planeado. Organizado. Con cuidado._

___Pensé que ____sería____ adorable salpicar pintura azul en la primera pared blanca que que encontr____ase____. Yo ya estaba cubierta de azul incluso antes de comenzar._

___Elsa me vio garabatear con la brocha, y entonces me regañó. "Lo estás haciendo mal." Nuestras manos se estaban tocando, en realidad eso era en lo único que podía pensar. Mi mente estaba bloqueada. Ella me arrebató la brocha._

___Le di un vistazo a ella y después miré mis dedos. "Me manchaste con pintura."_

___Elsa me ignoró y comenzó a divagar sobre los gestos de las pinturas, y de cómo la pintura fue creada en la época de los dinosaurios—Ni siquiera la estaba escuchando, solo la estaba mirando, con mis ojos bien abiertos y con una gran sonrisa. Podría oír a Elsa hablar por horas, incluso si es sobre las cosas más inútiles. Ella era inteligente. Esa es la razón por que cual adoraba a Elsa. Aún incluso cuando su belleza es un agregado, Elsa era increíblemente ____avezada____. ____Avezada____ en la calle y ____avezada____ con los libros. Podía decirme cualquier cosa que necesitase saber. Levantaba la vista hacia ella. Ella era mi modelo a seguir. Mi todo._

___Sin un pensamiento en mi mente, como es usual, extendí una línea de pintura azul por su mejilla justo cuando estaba a la mitad de su charla._

___Ella cerró la boca con fuerza, y me observó con una mirada en su rostro de absoluta... Determinación. Chillé mientras ella pasaba la brocha por mi nariz, y salté hacia atrás, mi bota quedó atrapada en una toalla y yo ____me encontraba____ a su merced—_

___"____¡____Elsa!" ____Me reí____ "____¡____Elsa, no!" ____Grité entre risas, mientras ella se montaba sobre mí y hacía de las suyas con mi rostro._

___Con algo de pensamiento rápido, metí la mano en el cubo de pintura y con suavidad le di una húmeda y firme bofetada en la cara. Ella gritó, ____y____ cayó hacia un costado quedándose inmóvil; mi rostro prácticamente cubierto de azul y el suyo a penas goteando de un solo lado. Nos levantamos en un instante, lanzándonos pintura la una a la otra, luchando y dando vueltas._

___Lo único similar que teníamos Elsa y yo era nuestra competitividad._

___Cuando finalmente me posicioné sobre ella, y nos reímos por lo divertido de todo esto, intenté limpiar la pintura en mi cara con mi manga y luego me sonrojé brillantemente cuando me di cuenta de que ____me ____había ____quedado____ mirando sus labios por un tiempo. Ella estaba en silencio, mirándome con fascinación, mientras ____yo ____trataba de contener mi tartamudeo y mi revuelto ser._

___Entonces Elsa rió, y tiró de mí para acercarme, y nos abrazamos con pintura en nuestros cuerpos. Rodeadas de cosas. Éramos azules. ____Repentinamente____, me enamoré de Elsa. Siempre había pensado que la amaba a través de la puerta, pero el estar con ella solo me hizo que la adoración fuera más fuerte. Mi corazón se hinchó y cerré mis ojos con fuerza. No quería que este momento acabara jamás._

___Quería expresarlo con mi voz. Decirlo tan claro como una campana. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo._

___Solo que ____eso ____nunca pasó._

* * *

Estábamos todos borrachos. Era como en los viejos tiempos. Las cervezas desparramadas, sombras en las paredes, risas estallando desde el apartamento de arriba—Fue un viaje al pasado.

Aunque nuestras motivaciones para intoxicarnos eran diferentes, siempre mantuvimos ese frenesí alcohólico sin falta.

Mientras mi motivo para intoxicarme era por la única razón de llenar este gran agujero en mi corazón y el constante dolor abrasador que he estado sintiendo desde ayer en mi cerebro, los motivos de Kristoff y Hans eran solo por diversión. Yo no me estaba divirtiendo, observaba a los chicos bailar a su alrededor, tropezando y cayendo, tratando de hacer aros de humo con sus pipas de agua.

Elsa odiaba las pipas de agua. Ella odiaba los cigarrillos. Ella odiaba emborracharse. La extraño tanto, aún cuando la vi solo ayer.

Esta era la fiesta de despedida de Kristoff. Este era el momento de celebrar mi nueva amistad con los dos imbéciles más grandes que alguna vez tuve el placer de conocer. Aún así, se siente tan incorrecto. Elsa podría estar estar a mi lado en el sofá, bebiendo su cerveza con cuidado, riendo de los chicos y hombres a su alrededor. Yo debería estar de pie junto a ellos, cantando con la música, saltando cerca de Hans como un cachorro.

Todo era más fácil hace dos meses atrás. Todo ha cambiado. Me pone enferma.

Ayer por la noche finalmente dejé mi mente en blanco, dormí en el piso una vez más. Ni siquiera los pensamientos sobre Elsa circulando en mi mente podían molestarme, mucho menos dormir en el mismo lugar que ella ocupó entre mis cobijas. Cada vez que me recuesto en su lugar, sueño con ella, y huele a ella. Son muchos recuerdos a la vez. Es demasiado tiempo en mis manos.

Así que en vez de eso, tuve un sueño con Nicholas. Él estaba saludable, feliz, sano y salvo. Ese fue el primer y último sueño que tuve de él. Sé que es un hecho ahora. Lo supe especialmente cuando Hans recibió una llamada del hospital y comenzó a llorar.

Eso nos despertó de nuestra borrachera rápidamente. De pronto, estábamos en la puerta, conteniendo el aliento, con ojos expectantes, dientes apretados y Hans—

Nunca antes lo había visto llorar.

Lucía como un niño. Absolutamente. Sus ojos hinchados, su boca y ceño tallados a semejanza, mejillas ahuecadas, ojos oscuros y cerrados con fuerza. Nunca antes le había visto lucir tan inútil. Tan pobre. Tenía casi decidido consolarlo, pero una parte de mí solo pensaba en observarlo con absoluto asombro. Hans escondía muy bien sus emociones—Él tenía esta maldita muralla manipuladora— era un completo misterio la mayor parte del tiempo. Un día me estaba ayudando, y al otro me estaba odiando.

Cuando estábamos esperando a Hans fuera de la habitación de Nicholas, Kristoff se volteó hacia mi y susurró con voz ronca. "Hans ha llorado solo dos veces en su vida entera."

Asiento, pidiéndole que continúe.

"Una por sí mismo" Él se gira hacia la puerta. "Y ahora por Nicholas."

No entendí a lo que se refería con 'si mismo'. ¿Por qué estaría Hans llorando por sí mismo? ¿Se odiaba? ¿Se compadecía de sí mismo? ¿De qué se compadecería? No sigo cuestionando más cuando Hans sale de la habitación, débil, tembloroso, se dejó caer en la silla y apoyó su cabeza en sus dedos, como una estatua.

Ahora le vemos sin vida, temeroso, inclinado en esa silla como si fuese un niño que acaba de ser regañado, mientras abrazaba a su osito de felpa con sus rígidos y temblorosos dedos. Finalmente, Kristoff es el siguiente en entrar en la habitación.

"Él está muriendo." Me murmura. "Está muriendo."

Asiento. "Lo lamen—"

"No lo hagas." Hans rebusca en su bolsillo, saca sus cigarrillos, acomoda uno entre sus labios y me pide un encendedor con un movimiento de su cabeza. Se lo ofrezco, le da una calada y expulsa el humo sobre el pasillo.

Una enfermera se acerca para gritarnos, y Hans la ignora, la ignora sutilmente, mientras se acomoda en la silla inclinándose hacia atrás, con sus brazos colgando delante de él, con sus ojos cerrados, la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos. Yo aún no he llorado. Pero ver a Hans perder el control es duro, así que sollozo y limpio mis lágrimas de manera tímida.

¿Por qué Elsa no estaba aquí?

"¿Por qué Elsa no está aquí?"

Miro a Hans, sorprendida de que él haya mencionado su nombre. "¿Qué?"

Él se voltea hacia mi, pasa su mano por mi cabello y sonríe débilmente. "Tú eres la siguiente, lo sabes."

"Sé que soy la siguiente, después de Kristof—"

"No." Hans ríe con amargura. "Cielo Santo—" Vuelve a darle una calada a su cigarro. "Elsa ya me quitó algo—" Solloza, su sonrisa es temblorosa, él me observa como si fuese la única cosa en el mundo. Como si yo pudiese cambiarlo todo. Como una diosa. "Ahora me está quitando otra."

No lo comprendo, pero Kristoff sale de la habitación, llorando y se lanza sobre los brazos de Hans, se apoyan mutuamente de manera feroz. Y yo los observo en silencio, nunca antes había visto a dos chicos llorar, nunca antes había visto que se abrazaran y lloraran con tanta fuerza y emoción, con tanta sinceridad.

Una vez que contemplas algo como eso, cambia algo dentro de ti. Algo florece y hace eclosión. De pronto, te das cuenta de que los chicos no son tan fuertes como parece. Todos tenemos una armadura, pero pueden haber imperfecciones en ella. Siempre habrán pequeñas grietas y cuerdas sueltas, cosas que nos harán caer, ciertas cosas que pueden doblar y retorcer incluso nuestras hazañas más fuertes.

Trato con fuerzas ignorar el llanto de Kristoff mientras entro a la habitación de Nicholas en silencio.

Él está en su cama usando ropas de color blanco. Luce extrañamente hermoso para alguien que se ve tan dolorosamente consciente de su propia enfermedad. Pero nunca había visto a Nicholas tan frágil y débil, sus dedos son incapaces de agarrar la manta sobre él, ojos vagos y hundidos. Su cabello está completamente blanco ahora.

"No llores." Él me dice, sonriendo.

"No estoy llorando." Le respondo, secando bajo mis ojos. Me quedo viéndolo. "Luces como un ángel."

Se hunde tímidamente, y luego alza la vista. "Tú también."

"Nicholas, lo siento—"

"Yo también." Él sacude su cabeza con suavidad, "Fue mi culpa, yo solo— Yo estaba muy enojado y—"

"Lo sé."

Nos estamos mirando el uno al otro, dispuestos a dar el paso, pero demasiado temerosos como para hacerlo. Quiero correr y abrazar a Nicholas. Quiero besar su cabello y decirle que todo estará bien. Pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte. No tengo la confianza suficiente. Todos estamos un poco rotos, y Nicholas es el que está peor.

"¿Vas a morir?" Sale tan rápido, y puedo oír el miedo en mi voz. Puedo ver la ansiedad en sus ojos. Ni siquiera sé por qué pregunté. Ya sé cuál es la respuesta. Pero necesito oírla de sus labios agrietados. Necesito ver las arrugas en sus ojos. Necesito asegurarme de que ese monitor en su cama jamás dejará de sonar.

Él no responde, pero me mira con suavidad.

Entonces el dolor de cabeza empieza otra vez, pero este es el más fuerte. Agarré mi cabeza, y cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Respiré profundo, pero nada funciona. La siento. A Elsa. De pronto, a mi lado, dentro de mi, mi cuero cabelludo está en llamas, y se siente como algo afilado, como si un trozo de vidrio quisiera traspasar mi cráneo. Me quejo de dolor y Nicholas continúa hablando como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo.

"Comienza con dolores de cabeza." Él murmura. "Después, sigue la tos…"

"¿Qué?" Murmuro, tratando de alejar el dolor. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

De repente, él también se toma la cabeza. "Dios, es fuerte."

De alguna manera me las arreglé para cargar mi peso en una mesa cercana, mis piernas temblaban un poco, y ahí está ese sonido en mi oído, y puedo oler a Elsa. Puedo escucharla. Ella está justo a mi lado, susurrando en mi oído. "Nick, ¿Qué nos está pasando?"

"Es como si ella estuviese del otro lado de la puerta." Dice con voz ronca, dando un rápido vistazo a la puerta con cierto recelo.

Y entonces todo encaja en mi cabeza.

El dolor de cabeza se detiene repentinamente. Elsa se ha ido y—

"Nicholas" Trago saliva con dificultad, peinando frenéticamente mi cabello. "¿Voy a morir?"

Nunca sospeché que la muerte a tan temprana edad sería una posible manera de irme. Ahora la muerte es una opción, y de pronto, me encuentro mirándola a la cara. Me puede llevar cuando ella quiera. Mi propio asesinato es una posibilidad.

Esta toma de conciencia repentina hace que mi respiración sea más difícil, mis ojos se ensancharon, ya sé cuál es la respuesta, otra vez. Solo sigo preguntando porque quiero que alguien me mienta. Que me diga que todo estará bien. Pero nadie es lo suficientemente fuerte como para eso.

Miro a Nicholas en su cama, y me quedo viendo su figura inválida, y me doy cuenta de que moriré pronto. Y no hay nada que pueda hacer.

"Ella nos hizo esto." Él murmura. "Elsa." Juega con su cabello, y tiene una sonrisa débil en sus labios.

Yo igualo sus movimientos. Pero estoy muy agotada incluso para hablar.

La habitación es una caja blanca. Todo está preparado para la vida futura. Nada es negro, porque el negro simboliza la muerte, oscuridad. Me parece gracioso que todos sepamos que Nicholas morirá pronto, así que, ¿Por qué no agregar una gran cantidad de colores, en vez de usar solo blanco?

"¿Fuiste el primero?" Le pregunto.

Él sacude su cabeza. "Elsa tuvo un novio antes de todo esto." Él entrelaza sus dedos. "Antes de llegar a la ciudad."

"¿Ella no nació aquí?"

Nicholas está observando sus dedos, temblorosos e inútiles. "No." Él lame sus labios. "Ella nació en el Oeste, pero— Bueno, ella tenía un novio cuando era más joven y—"

"Él murió."

Nicholas asiente.

"¿Por esta... enfermedad que nos dio?" Le pregunto, pensando en mi mechón de cabello blanco como una línea de vida.

Él asiente una vez más. Llevo una de mis manos a mis labios, y miro por la ventana. Necesito algo para distraerme,

"Amar a Elsa me va a matar." Murmuro. No suena hermoso. Suena miserable y repugnante. Me volteo para ver a Nicholas dando golpecitos en su cama, lugar donde me acomodo y lo abrazo.

"¿Tienes miedo?" Le pregunto con suavidad.

"No." Se ríe, lo que le hace toser. "No— Valió la pena. Elsa era mi todo."

Asiento y hago un leve sonido.

"Ella te hace feliz, ¿No es cierto?" Puedo ver la remembranza en sus ojos. Los momentos que pasó con ella. Los momentos que no. ¿Cuántas veces habrá pensado Nicholas en Elsa estando en esta cama de hospital, solo? "Ella te hace ser una mejor persona."

Río con suavidad, y juego con las uñas de Nicholas, las cuales estás libres de pintura.

"De alguna manera es como si quisieras ser mejor con ella a tu alrededor." Él traga saliva. "Lo mejor que puedas ser."

Asiento, lo recuerdo. Yo siempre era mejor cuando Elsa estaba a mi alrededor. Nunca hice decisiones estúpidas. Nunca besé a alguien al azar. No era esta pequeña niña obsesionada. He cambiado sin Elsa, me transformé completamente en algo tan feo.

"Ella me hace vivir." Es todo lo que puedo decir.

Y entonces Nicholas enrosca sus manos alrededor de mis temblorosos, huesudos y delgados brazos. Sus ojos están perdiendo su color, y escucho el pitido constante del monitor para asegurarme de que él está bien. A penas puedo sentir su aliento en mi rostro cuando él me murmura con suavidad. "Entonces vive."

Reviso sus ojos, su tez pálida. "¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"Sé que tú puedes amarla mucho más, Anna—" Él está sonriendo, y está sudando un poco. "Sé que puedes—"

"Nicholas—" Tartamudeo un poco, me acerco para abrazarlo más, quiero sentir su calidez, pero su cuerpo se está enfriando, se está congelando. "Nich—"

"La hiciste cruzar la puerta, Anna." Él ríe, tose. "Eso debe significar algo. Ella de alguna manera debe confiar en ti."

"Pero tú—"

"¿A quién le importo?" Él sonríe, está calmado. "Quiero que de una vez por todas Elsa sea feliz. Y tú puedes hacerlo."

Y yo no lloro, llorar gastaría el tiempo que me queda con él. Ya gasté mucho tiempo, tiempo que ahora se está cumpliendo en un par de minutos de desesperación. Repito su nombre, su calidez se aleja. Sus ojos están descoloridos y confusos. Luce tan tranquilo, pero aún así tan vivo. Y es extraño el cómo pronto estaré recostada en una cama con un hombre muerto. No lo quiero ver morir antes que yo.

Yo misma no quiero morir.

Sin embargo, Nicholas está aquí para Elsa. Para morir por Elsa. Como una especie de héroe moderno y—

"No tengo miedo de Elsa." Le digo.

Él asiente.

"Y la amo mucho, y—" Tartamudeo. "La saqué de su habitación, siendo persistente, ya sabes. Siendo molesta y latosa."

Él sonríe, con los ojos cerrados. "Eres terca."

"Ella puede arreglar esto, sé que ella puede. Tengo fe en ella. Ella está perdida ahora, pero puedo encontrarla y ya estoy harta de todas esas puertas cerradas Nicholas, de verdad estoy harta."

Me acerco más, acomodo mi nariz tan profundo en su cuello que estoy segura de que él se está ahogando. Pero no me importa, Dios, no me importa, solo quiero sentir su aroma, quiero mantenerlo un poco más. Quiero recordar cómo se siente su piel. Cómo suena su respiración.

Nicholas

Nicholas

Nicholas

El chico de los cigarrillos, las botas y el carisma.

"Solo los mejores pueden caer por lo mejor." Susurra él y yo sonrío y asiento, y seco mis lágrimas en su hermosa tenida blanca mientras escucho su corazón. Y oigo débilmente el monitor en el fondo.

"La encontraré." Lo prometo. Lo prometo con toda mi alma, mi ser, tomo su rostro en intento mantenerlo despierto. Él se está quedando dormido. Está tan cansado. "La encontraré y la traeré a casa, ¿Está bien?"

Él asiente débilmente, con sus ojos cerrados, y con una sonrisa a penas notoria. "Ámala por mi."

Ruego a Dios. Ruego a Elsa. Pido a mis padres que viven tan lejos por ayuda y guía. ¿Puede alguien ayudar? ¿Alguien puede hacer algo? Cierro mis ojos con fuerza, puedo sentir a Nicholas. Puedo sentirlo. Él está radiando hermosamente con esto. Con una paz absoluta. Atención absoluta. Comprensión absoluta. Como si supiera las respuestas a todo en estos momentos finales de letargo. Como si dijera que todo estará bien.

Puedo ver a Hans entrando violentamente a la habitación, los chicos están en todas partes, pero yo ya estoy dormida. Estoy tan cerca del letargo. Y entonces me doy cuenta.

Estoy fuera.

Estoy dormida cuando Nicholas muere.

Así que me despierto en una cama que no es la del hospital. Hans está a mi lado, estamos acurrucados y está oscuro afuera. Sus ventanas están cerradas, las persianas cerradas, las cortinas levantadas—Está completamente oscuro. Y los únicos sonidos que puedo oír son la respiración constante de Hans y las sirenas de allí fuera.

"¿Nick está bien?" Le pregunto con suavidad.

Sé la respuesta de esa pregunta. Sé que Hans está dormido. Ni si quiera sé por qué lo intenté.

"¿Dónde está Elsa, Hans?"

Me levanto de la cama. Me encamino hacia afuera, usando una de las grandes chaquetas de Hans y las botas viejas de Nicholas. Camino pesadamente hasta el restaurante chino y la nieve que cae lo hace extrañamente lenta y distante. Está prácticamente suspendida en el aire.

Creo que Elsa está de luto. Aún ni siquiera he llorado. Solo me quedo mirando la acera y sintiendo el aroma de la comida china cocinándose detrás de mí.

Hay una mujer fumando en la acera, así que le pido una calada.

Una vez que me hace el favor, me doy cuenta de que estamos en el mismo lugar en el que yo y Nicholas fumamos la última vez. No lloro. Pero por alguna horrible razón, me río. Es una memoria distante, tal vez me despertaré de este sueño para descubrir que Nicholas está bien. Él estará pintando en el apartamento de arriba. O tapando el fregadero con colores. O tiñendo todo con marcas de su genialidad. Entonces lloro. Lloro porque alguien que amó tanto los colores, tuvo que morir en una habitación blanca. Murió sin un solo color en su cabeza, salvo el blanco.

Dejo salir el humo desde mis labios hasta la noche. "Esto me recuerda a alguien." Digo. Escucho las sirenas. Escucho a la gente. Observo el cigarrillo en mi mano, y una vez que lo devuelvo, susurro débilmente. "Ahora está muerto."


	11. Chapter 11

_¡Hey! Lamento la tardanza, estuve atada con mis clases, trabajos, juegos en línea y esas cosas, lo usual. Espero que estén todos bien, que hayan tenido una excelente semana y que también tengan un excelente viernes, un descansado sábado, y un próspero domingo. Como es común, cualquier detalle, incoherencia o palabra que os haga ruido, háganmelo saber, estoy aquí para mejorar y las críticas/acotaciones aportan bastante._

_Sin nada más que decir los dejo con esta nueva entrega de You Are, ya casi estamos en el final. Por mi parte me iré a mi búnker antiangst, les deseo suerte, pequeños Icest-shippers._

_____*La historia pertenece a **Pmrising**, yo solo la traduzco (Claro, con su permiso.)*_

* * *

You Are - Capítulo 11

* * *

Me despierto por el sonido de alguien llamando a mi puerta. Era Elsa, por supuesto. Me di cuenta de inmediato por el patrón de su golpeteo; suave, ligero, simple. Como todo lo que ella hacía.

"¿Qué pasa?" Murmuré, frotando mis ojos ante la fuerte exposición a la luz del pasillo. Ella llevaba su camiseta, sin pantalones otra vez, y yo intentaba con dificultad no mirar. "¿Pesadilla?"

Ella asintió. Tomé su mano y la llevé al interior de mi habitación, donde dormíamos el resto de la noche la una en los brazos de la otra. Sin embargo, antes de que cayésemos en un sueño profundo, le pregunto a Elsa con calma. "No habías tenido una pesadilla en mucho tiempo..." Juego con su cabello, su flequillo, su hermoso rostro. "¿Por qué ahora?"

Ella se encogió de hombros, suspirando profundamente en su almohada. "Vienen de manera aleatoria."

"Es el mismo sueño, ¿Verdad?"

"Siempre."

Nos miramos la una a la otra, y estuve tan tentada a besarla. Los impulsos eran tan fuertes en ese entonces, tan desastrosos. "¿De qué tratan?" Le pregunté con delicadeza. "Nunca me lo dices."

Elsa me miró como si estuviese tratando de determinar la respuesta. Mordía su labio suavemente, y sus ojos iban de un lado a otro en mi cara. Ella me estaba mirando, observando cómo me lo tomaba.

"En mi sueño, tengo esos... Poderes."

Asentí. "Eso me ha pasado antes. ¿Como volar? Y uhm—"

"___No—_" La voz de Elsa era silenciosa, vacilante, llena de miedo. "No, no son... Poderes simples."

"Bien."

Ella tomó un respiro. "Hielo. Puedo controlar el hielo...En mis sueños, por supuesto."

"Por supuesto."

"Y— Comienza de la misma manera, tú y yo en mi apartamento riendo. Pero—" Ella apartó la vista. Creo que no puede mirarme y hablar de ello al mismo tiempo, así que en vez de hacer eso, ella dirigió su vista al techo y se mantuvo mordiendo sus uñas. "Pero algo malo sucede, y esos poderes, simplemente—" Ella cierra sus ojos. "Tú sales muy lastimada. Al final de cada sueño, tú—"

"Bueno, estoy segura de que no es tan malo—"

"Tú mueres." Dijo simplemente. "Mueres en cada sueño."

Mi voz era un poco inestable en ese momento, y una risa nerviosa salió a la superficie. Ella se estaba estremeciendo. Tal vez estaba llorando. Así que me quito el suéter y descuidadamente se lo pongo; introduje sus brazos por los agujeros, arreglé su cabello y le sonreí con calidez cuando ella tímidamente se secó las lágrimas con las mangas del suéter. "Bueno, no es real. Es un sueño. Yo sigo aquí, ¿Lo ves?" Tomé sus manos, las puse sobre mis mejillas, le demostré que estaba sana y salva. Piqué su estómago con uno de mis dedos y ella se rió entre dientes y se acurrucó tomando distancia. Y entonces, me acurruqué tras de ella, enterrando mi rostro en su espalda. "Siempre estaré aquí." Le susurré.

No escuché lo que ella me respondió esa noche. Para ese entonces, ya estaba dormida. Pero ahora estoy segura, ahora lo recuerdo. Elsa definitivamente dijo "_Pero, ¿Lo estaré yo?_"

Nunca me di cuenta de lo _correcto _que podrían estar sus sueños. Ella tenía razón, los sueños y pesadillas estaban en lo cierto.

___Me estoy muriendo._

Me afecta lentamente. Día a día, mi cabello se vuelve un poco más blanco; ahora pierdo temperatura un poco más fácilmente. Ha pasado una semana desde la muerte de Nicholas. Los chicos ya no cantan ni bailan más.

Hans ya no fuma. Hans ya no hace planes. Ahora duerme mucho. Siempre está durmiendo. Creo que hace eso porque al menos en sus sueños Nicholas está vivo.

Le estoy ayudando a Kristoff a empacar para su viaje de vuelta a casa. Él nos está dejando. E incluso a pesar de que odia ver a su primo así, yo entiendo cómo se siente el estar abatido; especialmente después de una semana dura. Kristoff me lanza un suéter para que lo use. "Estás temblando." Él me responde cuando le doy una mirada curiosa.

Me pongo el suéter; me queda enorme, huele como él. "Bueno, ¿Cómo lo pondremos de vuelta en la maleta cuando te dejemos en el tren—"

"Quédatelo." Él sonríe, aún empacando. "Para que me recuerdes."

Sonrío. "Mejor visítanos."

"¿Alguna noticia sobre Elsa?" Él dice suavemente, doblando una camiseta.

"No."

"¿Hacia dónde te dijo que iría?"

"Algún lugar en el sur" Hago una mueca de dolor. "Muy lejos."

Él silenciosamente empaca y continuamos metiendo cosas en su maleta. Le doy un toque con un cigarrillo."El último."

"También será el primero."

Me encojo de hombros y le enseño a fumar justo afuera del restaurante Chino. Él tose, yo río. Es todo muy divertido. Así que botamos el humo pero de vez en cuando miro hacia arriba. Hacia el balcón de Hans. "¿Quieres despedirte de Hans?"

"¿Estará despierto siquiera?"

Últimamente me encojo de hombros con frecuencia. Mi vida está llena de incertidumbre. Mis clases empiezan en una semana, así que al menos eso me da algo que hacer.

Ahora solo tendré que comprar solo un café en las mañanas.

"¿Estás bien?" Kristoff acaricia mi espalda. "No llores."

Froto mis ojos. "Vayamos a ver a Hans antes de que te vayas."

Así que nos acercamos al apartamento de los chicos. Hace mucho frío, está helado, limpio y ordenado. Me recuerda inmediatamente al apartamento de Elsa. Tranquilo, agudo, y bastante poco acogedor por el hecho de que no había calor. No había comodidad. No había ni un alma. Por lo general, el apartamento de los chicos era bullicioso, chicos corriendo hacia dentro y hacia fuera por las habitaciones, personas hablando todas a la vez; el aroma a comida flotando en el aire, las luces parpadeando, ruidos en cada dirección, risa haciendo eco por las puertas y pasillos interminables.

Me doy cuenta de que la casa también está de luto por el hermano de los chicos. La casa donde Nicholas pintó, vivió y durmió. Sus marcas están en as paredes. Su esencia está en el aire. Él estuvo aquí en algún punto; él estaba de pie sobre el piso en el cual yo camino incómodamente. Él estaba vivo, respirando y era real.

"¿Dónde está Hans?" Le susurro a Kristoff.

"En la habitación de Nicholas."

Golpeamos la puerta con suavidad, y la abrimos para ver a Hans acurrucado bajo las sábanas, durmiendo. Luce como un niño otra vez, un pequeño y suave bulto bajo las doradas sábanas. Acaricio su cabello de manera suave y susurro su nombre mientras él se despierta. Sus ojos están inyectados en sangre, y hay bolsas miserables bajo sus ojos. Su cabello está muy rizado. Él es un desastre.

Un absoluto desastre.

"¿Quieres ir a dejar a Kristoff conmigo?" Le susurro.

"¿Se está yendo?" Hans mira detrás de mí para ver a su primo, y se levanta para envolver al chico entre sus fuertes brazos. Se abrazan en silencio y quiero irme, pero en vez de eso, solo me quedo en la habitación. Es tan Nicholas. Con sus pinturas en todas partes, un lío esparcido por doquier. Luce como si nada hubiese sido tocado en años. Hay polvo en todas partes.

"No tienes que venir..." Murmura Kristoff, y golpea cariñosamente su hombro. "De verdad, no hay problema."

Hans apenas inclina la cabeza y se hunde en la cama. Luce perdido, pensativo, en algún lugar muy lejano y distante. "¿Ya has encontrado a Elsa, Anna?"

Lo miro de forma extraña. "Eso es algo repent—"

"La he estado buscando."

Hay odio en sus ojos. Ah. Parece ser que Hans no puede vivir sin una especie de plan. Sus dedos se entrelazan, y en su frente reluce el sudor.

"¿Tú odias a Elsa?" Le pregunto con suavidad, con cuidado. Sin una gota de reproche en mis palabras.

Hay silencio. Denso por la tensión.

"Tú vas a morir también." Murmura él. "Tal como Nicholas." Dice el nombre de manera extraña. Como si fuese en tiempo pasado.

"Yo—" Respiro profundo; esto no está ayudando a enfrentar el hecho de que mi cabello se está volviendo más blanco y que los dolores de cabeza están yendo de mal en peor.

"¿Has _visto _tu cabello?" Hans se mantiene, y toma mi rostro entre sus manos. "Anna, _por el amor de Dios, _por favor no me dejes..."

"Hans—"

Él tira de mi, me sostiene. Y Kristoff solo nos observa en un absoluto estado de shock.

"_No puedo _tener dos muertes, eso simplemente no es justo—"

"Estoy bien, ¿Lo ves?" Correspondo a su abrazo, lo acuno. "Estoy justo aquí."

Hans no luce convencido, para nada, incluso luce más enojado. Él me abraza más fuerte, como si quisiera tenerme quieta y segura. Dios, se está mintiendo a sí mismo, pretendiendo que yo nunca le dejaré. Pretendiendo que mi cabello no está casi completamente blanco.

"Hans, ¿Por qué estás buscando a Elsa?" Kristoff pregunta suavemente.

"Ella asesinó a Nicholas—"

"Ella no lo hizo—"

"___Ella asesinó a mi hermano._" Hans sisea, y se acerca a Kristoff, mucho. "_El____l____a lo mató._"

"¡Ella no quería hacerlo!" Digo. "¡Ella no sabe lo que hace!"

"¡Ella sabe lo que sus poderes han hecho! Ella le dijo todo a Nicholas y aún así—"

Trago saliva duramente. Ella no me dijo nada.

Ese es el por qué ella estuvo en su cuarto por meses. Ese es el por qué ella no me dejaba tocarla de una manera muy íntima. Ese es el por qué ella no me besó ese día. Ese es el por qué se asustó de verme, de mirarme— Yo era una bomba de tiempo caminante. Cada momento a mi lado era solo otro recordatorio de la parte más odiada de ella misma— Sus hermosos poderes.

"Le dije que no la amara— Tal como te dije a ti, Anna, y—" Los dientes de Hans muerden ligeramente su pulgar, mordiendo su uña. "Los dos son tan tercos."

"Anna no sabía—" Kristoff explica, pero se detiene. "Podrías haber sido más claro, en vez de _conspirar _conmigo y—"

Ambos chicos se miran el uno al otro de manera salvaje, Hans está rígido como una tabla, y Kristoff inmediatamente baja la mirada. Me están ocultando algo. No puedo creer que solo me haya dado cuenta ahora. Y entonces—

"¿_En realidad, _por qué vino Kristoff de visita?" Pregunto.

No hay respuesta.

"¿Por qué querías juntar a Kristoff con Elsa?" Estoy temblando un poco, temerosa de la respuesta. "___Hans__—_"

"No hay una razón."

"Hay una razón" Kristoff murmura con suavidad. "No estoy aquí solo para visitarlos—"

"Kristoff." Dijo Hans, arrastrando las letras. "___Cállate____._"

Hay silencio otra vez, y yo retrocedo un poco, chocando con los gabinetes de Nicholas. Me sacudo por el golpe y entonces rechino mis dientes. "¿Iban a lastimarla?"

"¿Qué? ¡No!"

"No físicamente."

"Tal vez de manera mental…" Dice Hans con suavidad, encogiéndose en sí mismo.

Exploto. "¡¿Ustedes iban_—_" Estallo. "¡Como si su cabeza no estuviese ya lo suficientemente jodida! ¿Están locos?" Me falta el aire, necesito salir de esta habitación, necesito salir del espacio de Nicholas. Él está muerto. Está jodidamente muerto. ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Puedo ver su frío y muerto rostro mirándome. Su jodido cuerpo muerto y frío pintando. "Con sus poderes, los asesinatos por accidente_— __Encerrándose ella misma en esa habitación porque estaba demasiado ____asustada __de ser feliz y libre__—" __Froto mis ojos. "Dios, ¿Qué les pasa?"_

Dejo ir mi rabia y Hans toma mi brazo. Peleamos en la fría sala de estar. Le golpeo. Fuerte.

"Ella es esta _dulce y pequeña cosa _que necesita ayuda y nosotros estamos aquí solo_—" __Miro por la ventana del balcón. Las luces no están encendidas. Nuestra iluminación viene de las nubes del cielo, es esta horrible sensación de oscuridad. La odio. Estoy temblando. De rabia. De miedo. Tristeza. Culpa. "¡Ella está allá afuera en el frío y ni siquiera la estamos buscando!"_

"¡Mi hermano acaba de morir!" Grita Hans. "No tengo tiempo para ir a buscar a una maldita_—_"

"¡Nicholas hubiese querido que la encontráramos!"

Kristoff está en el umbral de la puerta de Nicholas. Luce como un niño pequeño. Últimamente, todos lucen como niños. Estamos gateando hacia nuestras viejas costumbres. Nuestros viejos hábitos. Hans muerde sus uñas. Yo juego con mi cabello. Somos niños sin adultos a nuestro alrededor. Necesitamos orientación. Necesitamos ayuda. Nadie nos puede ayudar; simplemente estamos girando en espiral dentro de este maldito abismo.

"¡Él la amaba!" Le grito. "E incluso ahora, ¡Apuesto a que _continúa _amándola!"

"No puedes ir a buscarla_—_"

"Lo haré."

"¡Pero ella es peligrosa!" Grita él.

"___¡__Pero ____no me importa_!" Le grito de vuelta.

Nos miramos. Estamos teniendo una discusión en nuestras mentes. Incluso nuestras miradas son competitivas. Estamos jugando un pulso, con suaves jadeos y pequeños gestos con los ojos_— __Hans está arrepentido, y yo estoy muy enojada como para pensar con claridad._

Mi cabeza me está matando.

"Sus últimas palabras fueron sobre ella, ¿No es cierto?" Me murmura él. "Sobre ese _monstruo__—_"

"¡_No te atrevas_ a llamarla de ese modo otra vez!" Señalo. Ahora estoy furiosa. "El único monstruo aquí eres _tú_, Hans."

Mis puños están temblando.

"Ella no te hizo ninguna puta cosa. No apropósito, de todos modos_—" __Mi respiración es irregular, pesada. "Y tú la ____arruinaste__, joder."_

Todos están en silencio, también veo a los chicos, observándonos desde sus escondites. Lucen tan diferentes. Rostros teñidos de blanco por las ventanas, sombras profundas, púrpuras y oscuras. Lucen asustados. Aterrados. Soy aterradora. Soy horrible.

"Vamos Kristoff, hora de ir a casa." Susurro con voz ronca.

Él asiente. Se mueve tras de mi, con su bolso en la mano. Y dejamos a Hans en este frío y lúgubre apartamento, solo.

Cuando finalmente llamamos a un taxi, me volteo hacia Kristoff y le pregunto. "¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí?"

Y él dice. "Para salir con Elsa."

"¿Pero por qué?"

"Para convencerla de que quedarse en su apartamento para siempre es la mejor elección... Para todos."

Le observo en silencio. Está nevando. Elsa está a mi alrededor otra vez. Sin fuerzas subo al taxi, Kristoff está detrás de mi y de pronto siento una debilidad repentina apoderándose de mi.

"___Anna__—_" Kristoff se desliza cerca de mí, y juega con mi cabello. "Oh Dios, tu_—__"_

Febrilmente me inclino hacia adelante para verme a mí misma en el espejo retrovisor. Todo blanco. Justo como el de Nicholas. Está propagándose más rápido que su enfermedad. Yo incluso podría morir... Hoy_—_

Sacudo esos pensamientos de mi mente. "Grand_—"_

Y entonces, Hans está golpeteando la ventana del taxi. Él incluso luce peor bajo la luz. Le dejamos subir, ni siquiera está usando una chaqueta; él debió correr al último minuto.

"No puedo dejar que te vayas sin decir adiós." Murmura Hans, acariciando el cabello de Kristoff.

No nos sonreímos el uno al otro, no es una despedida feliz. Ni agridulce. Solo es amarga.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la estación de trenes, siento que mis piernas flaquean un par de veces. Me estoy congelando. Siento como si mis huesos estuviesen ardiendo bajo el frío. Hans envuelve sus brazos a mi alrededor con suavidad. Me está mirando como si lo supiera todo; como si ya hubiese pasado por esto, pero con Nicholas. Le sonrío débilmente. Es una comunicación silenciosa. Solo nos estamos mintiendo el uno al otro.

"Todo estará bien." Murmura él.

"Por supuesto."

Compartimos esas falsas y horribles sonrisas. Estábamos peleando hace unos minutos atrás. Y para ser honestos, ni siquiera tengo las energías suficientes para comenzar una discusión con Hans ahora. Estoy temblando de manera violenta. Probablemente me veo como una loca con todas estas chaquetas sobre mi, y aún así sigo temblando.

Y entonces seguimos a Kristoff hacia la estación. Tenemos que esperar afuera, lo cual es un infierno para mi. Siento como si me fuese a congelar hasta la muerte. Mis dedos están entumecidos. Mis piernas tiemblan. Hans sigue abrazándome, sosteniéndome prácticamente. Y entonces, llega el tren.

Kristoff se queda observando al tren mientras éste se detiene, y entonces se voltea hacia nosotros.

Debemos ser un espectáculo muy lamentable, la verdad. Una chica moribunda, fría y con cabello blanco, siendo abrazada por un chico manipulador, sin un hermano mayor al cual llamar a casa.

Puedo imaginarnos en los ojos de Kristoff. Temblando. Fría. Débil. Enferma. ___De____rrotada._

___Fuimos derrotados._

"No me puedo ir_—_" Él frota sus ojos. "Dios, ¿Cómo puedo dejarlos a ambos de esta manera?" Él arranca su gorro y lo pone sobre mi cabeza. Luego, envuelve uno de sus fuertes brazos alrededor de Hans.

El chico solo inclina su cabeza; joder, está tan cansado. Él mira a Kristoff y susurra bruscamente. "Anna está muriendo."

Estoy muriendo.

___Estoy muriendo._

___**Estoy muriendo.**_

"¿Por qué estamos actuando todos como si no fuese la gran cosa?"

"Ella no morirá." Kristoff murmura rápidamente, dándome una breve mirada.

Dios, mis oídos están tan fríos, apenas puedo oírlos hablar de mí. Mis labios están cerrados con fuerza. No tengo energías para decir ninguna puta cosa.

"Nicholas está muerto. Anna es la siguiente. ¿Estás_—_"

"Ella estará bien."

"Estoy jodidamente _aterrado_, Kristoff." Hans me abraza con más fuerza. "Tenemos que deshacernos de Elsa... Tal vez al deshacernos de ella se arreglará esto."

"Hans_—_" Kristoff tira de él. "Simplemente no podemos arruinar la vida de una chica."

"Ella arruinó la vida de Anna."

Apenas puedo hablar, así que mi voz viene en jadeos, profundos temblores. "Yo _dejé _que arruinara mi vida." Me aparto de su agarre. "Y si eso es lo que se necesita para encontrarla... Entonces que así sea..."

Me inclino sobre unos asientos, mis manos tiemblan. "tengo que encontrarla. Por Nicholas. Por mí. Por _Elsa. _Tengo que salvarla."

"¡¿Estás loca?!" Grita Hans. "¡___¿Quién te salvará a ti_?!"

"No me preocupo por mi." Me estremezco, me apoyo, trato con fuerzas de lucir bien. Sin problemas. Estoy muriendo. Muero justo ante sus ojos. Puedo sentirlo, es tan jodidamente frío. Nunca te das cuenta de lo malditamente cálido que eres hasta que la muerte se presenta ante ti. Las personas son cálidas. Todos somos tan vitales y saludables. Tomando cada respiro con tanta consideración. Tomándolo todo de una vez.

"¡Vas a morir!" Hans extiende sus manos ara ayudarme, pero yo las desecho y las aparto.

"Bien, entonces será mejor que encuentre a Elsa rápido porque quiero que mi última puta _palabra, _mi último maldito _suspiro,_ joder, ¡Mi último _todo _sea _sobre y alrededor de ella_!"

Y entonces…

La veo.

___Elsa._

Subiéndose al tren.

Ella se va al sur.

Se va para siempre.

Se va al lugar que ella cree que pertenece.

Pero, ¿Ella no sabe que pertenece a mi? ¿No sabe que no puedo vivir sin ella? ¿Siquiera sabrá algo de eso? Por supuesto que lo sabe, ella sabe de ecuaciones matemáticas y cálculos; sabe cómo subir al metro subterráneo y llegar al lugar de destino sin un mapa; sabe cómo escribir; sabe cómo leer; sabe cómo montar de una patineta hasta una bicicleta; Sabe cómo jugar cualquier tipo de deporte desde béisbol a básquetbol; Sabe hacia dónde ir, dónde estar, cómo ver las cosas, como ser vista y tal vez cómo no ser vista del todo.

Ella lo sabe todo. Elsa es un genio. Sabe de cada pequeña cosa que este mundo tiene para ofrecer.

Todo a excepción de mi completa adoración por ella. Mi respeto. Mi tranquilidad a su alrededor. Mi corazón latiendo su nombre, al toque de un dedo. A la memoria de un beso nebuloso por el que apenas puedo ver o contener para dormir, debido al hecho de que me tiene despierta cada noche mientras me doy vueltas sin descanso en aquél lugar de la cama en el cual ella durmió por cuatro días.

Observo su teléfono sin descanso y me pregunto si ese es su único número.

No puedo entrar en su apartamento sin pensar en ella.

Ella me libera. Ella me hace fuerte. Ella me hace ser todo lo que el mundo no. Ella es mi ciudad. Ella es mi pintura. Mi color. Nicholas ama los colores, y ahora sé el por qué.

___Elsa ____es____ color. ____Ella es de los rojos más cálidos y de los azules más fríos__Ella es el fregadero tapado de colores. Ella es los edificios que me rodean. El poste de luz por el cual camino bajo la noche. Las aceras que piso fuerte durante el día. Ella es mi todo. Mi todo absoluto._

"Anna_—_"

"___La amo._" Confieso. Lo confieso como si de repente hubiese descubierto e significado de la palabra 'infinito'. O el color azul. O cómo lucen las puertas del cielo.

Todo calza. Las clases serán más fáciles con Elsa a mi lado, la tormenta puede ser soportada con Elsa a mi lado, la vida puede lograrse con Elsa a mi lado. Puedo hacer lo que sea si ella está cerca de mi o hablándome, o incluso solo mirándome. Puedo oír que me incita a seguirla. Nicholas me dice que debo correr.

La amo.

Y entonces encuentro esta energía, esta voluntad, y me pongo de pie, y tropiezo mientras avanzo, el tren está sonando. Hay colores a mi alrededor, enfocándose en las puertas, que se cierran lentamente ante mis ojos. Con mi última voluntad, con mi ultimo segundo, con mi último todo, me abro paso dentro del tren y apenas logro entrar cuando las puertas se cierran tras de mi.

Hans y Kristoff se apresuran hacia el tren, me están gritando, llamándome, mi chaqueta está atorada en la puerta, así que tiro de ella y me estremezco y les sonrío radiante con júbilo.

"Estoy bien." Modulo con la boca.

Y entonces ellos ya no están. Hans corre a un costado del tren, tratando de mantener el ritmo, pero todo es inútil cuando dejamos la estación y ya nos hemos ido.

En el momento en el que me volteo, veo a Elsa, mirándome con esos ojos abiertos. Ella está usando mi chaqueta. Ella está mirando mi cabello. Puedo sentir cada color del mundo siendo presionado en cada parte de mi cuerpo, con cada latido que da mi corazón. Cada inquieta y pequeña respiración revolotea dentro y fuera de mi. Estoy en el aire. Siento mucho dolor, pero es un buen tipo de punzada. Una cosa violenta, dolorosa, y hermosa.

"___Te encontré, Elsa._" Murmuro. "Y si corres otra vez, ___correré tras de ti."_


End file.
